Wasn't that bad
by OP-zosan
Summary: After being dragged to a club he didn't like, Zoro found the one thing he'll come to love. ZoSan. Rated M just in case. Modern AU.
1. That night

First ever fanfiction, so comments would be nice! (:

Thank you! 3

Should I continue writing this story?

* * *

><p>"Hey Nami, tell me again why I'm here?"<p>

"Because it's my birthday and you're not going to come up with a lame excuse to get yourself out of this., again!"

It's not that Zoro didn't like going to clubs, he just didn't fancy this 1 particular club, Akagami. He groaned as he followed his 2 friends into the club. It was Nami's 21st and he did worm his way out of her dinner party, so a night with free booze at the club he didn't like shouldn't hurt, right?

The moment he stepped in, loud music and blinding lights attacked him. This club was way beyond the type Zoro frequented. Akagami had so many features, it confused him at times. Although it wasn't Zoro's favourite place, it was the hottest new club in town. Everyone who was anyone was there every weekend. It's a wonder Nami managed to get them in free.

Zoro nearly lost his friends while he was standing at the doorway adjusting himself to the atmosphere of the club. Quickly, he followed his tall raven friend, Robin, before he was left alone, again. He saw a head of blond and was following it with his eyes, all the while wondering if the owner was hot. Snapping back to reality only by Nami knocking onto his head.

"Ow. That hurt bitch!" Zoro shouted while soothing his head from the hit.

"That'll teach you to not pay attention while I'm introducing the club owner to you." Nami snapped at him.

"Zoro, this is Shanks, Akagami's owner." Robin introduced Zoro to a man who was older with a head of red. He had scars across his left eye. Shanks certainly didn't look like what Zoro would have imagined the club owner to look like. Shanks was rough and had a laid-back feeling to his movements.

"Nice meeting you." Zoro was brought up by a really strict and scary mother, so he did have manners.

"Nice meeting you too, Zoro. I've heard so much about you." This caught Zoro off guard. He was certain he has never met Shanks before nor does he knows anyone who would.

"Luffy speaks of you almost all the time! Besides telling me he's going to marry Nami, that is." Shanks laughed. At this, Nami turned a deep red and excused herself to the ladies with Robin.

"Luffy?"

"Yea. Luffy's sort of my godson. He comes over everyday with his brother, Ace."

Now that made sense as to why Nami was able to get into the hottest club without queueing. As if hearing his name being said, Luffy came pouncing onto Zoro, Ace and some of their friends following behind. Having met Luffy a couple of times, Zoro has long been used to his monkey-like antics.

"Hey Zoro! Where's Nami?" Luffy gave his signature grin.

"With Robin in the ladies." Zoro noticed a very familiar head of blond at the back of the group and he immediately began shaking Luffy off.

"Now, I'll leave you kids alone. Anything just call!" Shanks left them with their first round of drinks.

Zoro has met the Portgas brothers' friends on a couple movie nights and gatherings. If the blond was a friend, he couldn't have missed. Nami came back with Robin, rejoining the group at the table. Zoro couldn't keep his eyes away from that head of blond. Especially when Luffy tried to introduce.

"Hey, Zoro this here is Sanji! He makes the best food!" Luffy's mouth begins to drool at the mention of food.

The smell of cigarettes started to fill Zoro's space as the head of gorgeous blond started walking towards him, hand extended. All Zoro could do was stand still, in case his knees buckled.

"Eh, Marimo! Don't you have any manners?" Zoro blinked a couple of times to register that thought.

"Eh Luffy, your friend deaf or something? He's not responding at all." Sanji came so close to Zoro's face that Zoro could make out his weird curly eyebrow.

"I'm not deaf, and I do have manners just not to freaks with curly eyebrows." Zoro's face turned into a smirk to hide his definite smile.

"Oh, says the one who has freakish green hair!" Zoro growled at that comment. Ace stepped in just as Zoro was about to attack the gorgeous blond again.

"Okay... enough. We're here to celebrate Nami's birthday, not listen to 2 hot-headed, stubborn men argue."

"Nami-sawwwnnnnnn~~~~ Sorry for my rudeness!" Zoro watched as Sanji turned into a wriggly pool of hearts.

"Figures." Scoffed Zoro. After that point, Zoro's mood was just murderous. Even Luffy stayed clear of him.

Zoro spent the rest of the night drinking while the rest danced. Drinking his 20th glass that night, a familiar smell of cigarettes filled his nostrils again. 'Uhhh. Not now.' Was all Zoro could think of.

"Hey Marimo, if you keep drinking like that you'll be wasted and have the worst hangover tomorrow."

"Nah. I don't get hangovers. Now go away, curly brow." Instead of walking away, Sanji sat next to Zoro. All Zoro could smell was cigarettes and Sanji's after-shave. He had to keep his hands busying by drinking another glass, or he'll want to run his hands through that blond hair.

"Don't bother me, wonder brow." Sanji laughed at that nickname. His laugh was nice and deep. Zoro loved it and couldn't stop himself from thinking how it sound saying his name. Zoro couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"I saw you when you came into the club." Shocked, Zoro sat straighter.

"You couldn't stop staring, can you?" Sanji smiled. Zoro figured he love that smile.

"Yea, I was wondering if the owner was hot. Turns out he's just a cook who's foul-mouthed and stubborn." Smiling Zoro turned to look at Sanji. Sanji was still smiling and started smoking another cigarette.

"And here I was thinking that head of green must be exotic. I was disappointed to find a hot-headed, ill-mannered hooligan." Zoro couldn't stop laughing. He was beginning to love this foul-mouthed and stubborn cook who was now gonna be the main lead in his fantasies.

"So, do you always turn to wiggly hearts when talking to girls, dartbrow?"

Sanji ignored that comment and continued smoking his cigarette. Zoro watched him place that thin cigarette between his mouth and wondered what it would feel like to have that mouth on his. Those thin, long fingers on him. Zoro couldn't help the rising problem within his pants, he just hoped the cook wouldn't notice.

"How about we leave this place and go for some food? I'm hungry and my place is just around the block, maybe I could cook something?" Sanji didn't looked calm and collected, unlike how Zoro is feeling.

"Is this an invitation?" Zoro tried to steady his voice, not wanting to show the cook how much he wanted to just follow him.

"Yea. If you're up for it. Not scared are you?" Sanji blew out smoke from his cigarette and smirked.

"No. I never step down from a challenge. Never."

The 2 men left the club leaving a group of unknowing friends.

'This wasn't such a bad night.' Zoro thought to himself as he followed Sanji home.


	2. 3 months

This is 3 months after that night at Akagami.

Reviews been kind so far, and I couldn't stop writing.

Thank you so much! (:

* * *

><p>Zoro woke to the smell of bacon and eggs filling the room. This bed was too soft and big to be his own back home. The pillows had a distinct smell of tobacco. Cigarettes. The memory of last night started to come back to Zoro. He remembered the strong smell of cigarettes and after-shave, of running his fingers through soft blond hair. Thin, long fingers touching him, stroking him, coaxing him to a point of no return. Images of long, lean legs that seem to bend and stretch into impossible positions brought a blush to his face. Sanji. The name brought a smile to his face.<p>

The cook was no doubt preparing breakfast, Zoro should probably get up soon least he becomes acquainted with the cook's sole. Getting up, he stretched and took in his surrounding. Apparently last night was one hell of a night. Clothes were littered throughout the room. Furniture pushed out of their original positions. The side lamp was broken. Smiling, Zoro got out of bed. He padded over to the dresser where his shorts were hanging off and went to wash up.

Sanji stood over the stove preparing breakfast for a certain mosshead swordsman. Glancing at the wall clock, he decided he'll give the Marimo another 10 minutes before he marches into the bedroom to wake him.

Just as Sanji was placing the eggs and bacon onto breakfast nook, Zoro stepped into the kitchen fresh-faced and hungry.

"About time you woke, stupid Marimo! Breakfast is getting cold!"

"Morning dartboard." Came the reply with a peck to the cheek. Zoro sat down and started to eat his breakfast while Sanji enjoyed his coffee and cigarette.

Zoro usually spent Friday and Saturday nights over at the cook's although they aren't officially together, yet. Sanji was adamant about keeping this a secret till he was more comfortable about it. Zoro on the other hand was not as keen about all the secrecy, since his friends knew his gender preference. Which meant that their friends have no knowledge to their on-going relationship. It was sometimes hard to hide or escape from their friends with all the constant gatherings. However, they somehow kept this going for about 3 months since that night at Akagami.

Noticing that Sanji wasn't eating, Zoro asked "Eh, love-cook not gonna eat? If you don't, you won't have energy to go chasing girls around town." Zoro smirked knowing that would just irritate the cook even more.

"Don't waste what little brain cells you have left worrying about me, Moss-brain. I've already had some eggs."

"Well, don't go dieting as I wouldn't want to break you or hurt you while I'm making you scream. Eh, wonder-brow." Laughing, Zoro stood to wash the dishes. As expected, Sanji's leg came flying towards Zoro's face. Zoro was able to block the coming blow without breaking anything. Another attack from Sanji, but Zoro was ready. He managed to placed the dishes in the sink to counter attack the blond cook. This was a common scene between these two. Somehow they've managed to get on each other's nerve and still be able to scream each other's name within the rooms of Sanji's apartment at night.

The reason why they didn't spend time at Zoro's apartment was simple. Nami & Robin. Zoro shared his apartment with Nami & Robin seeing how the 3 of them worked together at the same bank. The girls did question his frequent late nights and non-returns, but Zoro always brushed they off and said he was at the dojo working out. The girls gave up after several fail attempts. Zoro thought he fooled them, but he was so very wrong.

"Hey, Ero-cook! Stop it! I'll need another shower after this! And I just came out from the shower!" Zoro said while dodging Sanji's powerful kicks.

"Make me!" Sanji smiled with his cigarette still placed between his lips. Sanji knew the swordsman never backed down from challenge, and that is what he is counting on.

"Ow. That fucking hurt, dartboard! And I'm at a slight disadvantage here, I don't have my katanas with me!"

"Oh, bohoo. Too bad Marimo. Admit defeat and I'll stop." Sensing that the cook was up to no good, Zoro grabbed the spatula that was near him and started smacking the cook's ass.

"Ha ha! You better run love-cook, you know how easily you bruise." However, Sanji was not backing down. Instead he came so close that Zoro could smell his cigarette and a faint smell of strawberries. Just as Zoro left his guard down, Sanji kneeled down and swept Zoro's feet of the ground. Zoro fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"How does the view look from below, moss-brain?" Sanji couldn't stop laughing.

"How about you tell me, ero-cook?" With this, Zoro swept Sanji's feet and he fell on to Zoro's waiting arms.

"Let me go, Marimo!" Sanji struggled and tried getting up, but Zoro's hold was far stronger and he was trapped in embrace with the green haired swordsman.

"I have to get to work, moss-brain. Let me go now."

"Nah. It's comfortable like this. And you smell nice."

"But you're sweaty and now I've got to take a shower again. All thanks to you."

"Che. It's your own fault." Zoro was enjoying the moment, with his current object of affection in his arms. Nothing was going to ruin this. Soon, Sanji gave up struggling and settled into Zoro's embrace. A good fifteen minutes pass with them just cuddled up on the kitchen floor before Sanji spoke again.

"Eh, Marimo get up. We're going to be late." Zoro did release his hold this time.

"Shower?" And Sanji started stripping himself of his clothes. Zoro didn't need any other invitation.

/

***Ringing***

"Hello, Sanji speaking."

"_Ne. Sanji-kun, you coming over to Luffy's tonight for the party?"_

"Yea probably, if the All Blue isn't too packed. But I should be there! Anything for my dear Nami-swannnn~~" Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook as he turned into a pool of wiggly hearts.

"_Okay, see you tonight then! Oh! And Zoro is coming too, so be civil with him!"_

"Yes, Nami-swannnn~~!"

"So, I'll see you at Luffy's tonight after work?" Sanji asked as he adjusted his red stripped tie.

"Yea, probably. I'll be going with Nami & Robin after work." Zoro was working at the same bank with Nami & Robin as the Head of Security. Sanji watched as Zoro get dressed and realised how handsome Zoro looked in a suit, though Zoro didn't fancy it. Zoro preferred comfort clothes to suits which Sanji was always wearing.

He should probably bring the Marimo out shopping for new suits, in future. Zoro's built made the suits look good, just that he didn't realise it. And it didn't hurt that he had that bad ass attitude that just make the whole outlook so much more appealing to Sanji. Sanji was glad the green haired man didn't know or he would have used it to his advantage.

"Come here. You're not doing it right." Sanji motioned for Zoro to move forward so that he could adjust his work tie.

"Thanks." Zoro left an innocent kiss on the cook's cheek before leaving the house for work. Well it did seem innocent enough, but why was Sanji blushing and burning up, he didn't know.

Sanji left the house for work, having decided what his next course of action would be.


	3. His decision

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! (:

Hope you all like this! & reviews would be nice!

* * *

><p>Sanji walked his way to work, as the restaurant was just a few blocks away from his apartment. It was the reason he bought the place a couple of years back. A certain Marimo's image kept interfering with his thoughts that morning. Lighting a cigarette, Sanji began his stroll to All Blue, not missing the chance to flirt with any girl on his way.<p>

The minute he walked in, his staff sensed something was amiss with the head chef. He was already smelling like a chimney, which usually didn't happen till after lunch hour. Something must be bothering him for him to smoke like that.

Work was as usual. Sanji flirted with every girl who walked in to All Blue, much to their dates' displease. Sanji's affection towards ladies had no boundaries nor limitations. However today he wasn't quite the same. He was a little off beat, so to say. His staff noticed this straight away and observed from afar not wanting to incur any wrath from the head chef.

To the unobservant eye, Sanji was the same. But his staff knew better. Something was on the cook's mind and it was affecting his work.

Sanji was itching for a cigarette as he started chopping the vegetables for today's lunch special.

"Eh Sanji, you alright?" Patty asked filled with concern.

"Yea. Shut up and go do something." _Chop. Chop. Chop._

"You're not chopping the vegetables right. Look! The vegetables aren't of the same size! If old man Zeff was here, he would kick your tiny little ass for this! And why is everything on the menu green today?"

"Argh! Stupid moss-head!" Giving up, Sanji threw the knife he was holding into the sink and walked out into the alley to smoke. Patty managed to miss the flying knife and move out of the frustrated cook's way.

Lighting his umpteen cigarette for that morning, Sanji leaned back against the wall and thought about what he's planning on doing tonight.

Sanji was known for two things, his cooking and also his undying love for women. How did he end up in a relationship with a man, a stubborn and hot-headed man, was beyond reasoning. Smoking did nothing to calm his mood and he knew he needed to be collected for the lunch hour crowd.

"Fuck! How am I supposed to go through with it? Stupid moss for brains!" Sanji was already smoking his second cigarette when his cellphone rang.

***Ringing***

"Che. Speak of the devil." Sanji felt that the ringing tone suite the green hair man, a Japanese song they heard while watching an old samurai movie couple of nights ago.

"What the fuck you want now, Marimo?" Anger filling every word of Sanji's speech.

_"Che. Just wanted to check up on you. And to see if you needed a ride to Luffy's tonight."_

"What, now you're checking up on me? I'm your girl now, is that it?" Sanji was just getting more irritated.

_"No. You were sort of dazing when I left your house this morning. So, did some girl broke your heart, again, Ero-cook?" _Sanji could hear the idiot's smirk.

"As a matter of fact, no. There are so many girls queuing to let me flirt with them that I'm worried I won't have enough time for all." Sanji's mood somehow got better with this weird conversation.

_"Hahaha. Yea, right." _Zoro wasn't believing a word the cook was saying.

_"So, you need the ride or not?"_

"You riding tonight?"

_"Ya. What else?"_

"Alright. See you at 8 at the alley behind All Blue?"

_"Sure. See you then."_

"Yea. See you."

_"Oh! And cook, take care will ya?"_

Sanji couldn't help but smile with that simple statement. "Yea. I will."

With his mood slightly better, Sanji stepped back into the kitchen to finish what he was doing.

/

7.50pm

"Eh Patty, all the ingredients for tonight's dinner menu has been prepared. Anything urgent, you do have my cellphone number right?"

"Yes yes. We do. Stop acting as though we're not competent for this. You know for a fact they are all capable enough to manage on our own."

"Eh cook, you ready yet?" Zoro was standing by the backdoor leading to the alley. He looked causal and comfortable in his leather jacket and favourite white tee. Sanji caught himself checking the green haired man for a moment before he turned to Patty.

"Okay okay. I'm leaving already. Call me if anything happens." And the two left the kitchen, almost arguing on the way out.

"So that's what he's been so fidgetive about today." His staff murmured amongst themselves as Sanji left the building.

/

"Weren't you supposed to head there with Nami & Robin?"

"They were meeting their boyfriends and going there together. So I figured I could come get you and we'll go together."

"Trying to be nice, eh moss-head? Don't think being nice will get you in my bed tonight."

"Oh no. I know you don't like playing nice in bed." Zoro laughed before seeing Sanji's foot imprinted on his face.

/

"Stupid moss-for-brains! It's because of your bad sense of direction that I'm this late!"

"If you didn't keep giving wrong directions we wouldn't be late."

"Don't blame me, Marimo. You weren't listening to half of my directions!"

"You wanna fight curly brow?"

"I don't want to dirty my suit and shoes with your blood!"

"You couldn't even lay a kick on me!"

"You wanna try, Marimo?"

"You're on, wonderbrow!"

The door to Luffy's apartment opened and entered two very angry men. Everyone stopped and stared at the two who were so close their faces were touching. Though this might seem like an intimate moment, if both weren't wearing such menacing looks on their faces.

"Sanji-kun! You made it!" Nami tried to separate the two or a similar incident that happened last week at Chopper's house would happen in Luffy's apartment.

"Nami-swannnn~~ Of course I would come! Just to see yours and Robin's angelic faces " With that the staring contest ended and the party continued.

"Hey Zoro!" Ace came out from the kitchen, holding a beer for himself and Zoro.

"Thanks." Grabbing the beer and joining Ace and Luffy at the dining area.

"Hey Zoro! Try this! This is nice, though not as nice as Sanji's." Zoro watches as Luffy tried to stuff more food into his mouth.

Somehow it became a contest between the brothers as to who could stuff more food into their mouths. It was hilarious and Zoro felt his mood lifting. Laughing and drinking his beer. Now if only a certain blond cook would ease up and stop being such a stubborn bastard, Zoro's mood might just get better.

"So how did you end up coming with cook-san, swordsman-san?" Robin seem to address most of them not by names, and rather at what they're good at. Zoro practiced kenjutsu and teaches at the local dojo on weekends. Thus, the name swordsman-san.

"Oh, hey Robin. I called and asked that bastard if he needed a ride."

"Was it an attempt to not get lost?" Robin smiled behind her hand.

"That's what that bastard said on the way here! And he kept telling me I was going the wrong way! Irritating bastard."

"Ah, but you guys got here eventually." Robin had that knowing smile which always seemed so dangerous.

"Ya. But the bastard kept saying I made him late in seeing you girls. It was damn irritating."

"Well, maybe cook-san is just frustrated."

"Superrr!" And that would be Franky, Robin's ship building boyfriend. Franky was older than the rest and had electric blue hair. Zoro always wonders how did such a perverted weirdo end up with their raven beauty.

"I better go see what's Franky up to now. Later."

"Ugh." Zoro noticed he has heard a single sound from Ace or Luffy since Robin came in. As expected both were asleep with their heads immersed with food. The Portgas brothers were well known for their appetite and tendency to fall asleep anywhere suddenly (narcolepsy).

Even in their sleep, the two were still putting food into their mouth. Zoro had to snap a picture of this for future mocking.

Zoro left the boys in the kitchen and went looking for his blond cook. He hasn't get back at him for the earlier kick to the face.

He found the cook at the balcony leaning against the railing smoking. He always found it alluring to see the cook smoke. The way the cook places the cigarette between his fingers and lips. His confident smirk while he's talking and the smell of tobacco is now something Zoro has grown to love.

"Hey Ero-cook. Had fun chasing the girls?"

"Not really." This came as a surprised answer to Zoro's question. Something was bugging the cook and Zoro didn't like the feel to it.

"Eh Zoro, I'm tired of all this."

"What do you mean?" Zoro felt a red flag going up. Was Sanji planning on ending what they have now? Zoro heard Sanji sighing and tried to cheer the cook up, the best way he knew how.

"Eh, told you to have breakfast! Now you're getting all tired with just a little running after the girls. How are you going to play with me tonight?" Zoro plastered a smirk onto his face, hoping the cook wouldn't see pass the fake smile.

"Baka-marimo! I'm tired of all this hiding and it's starting to affect my work. And you know I don't need such unnecessary distractions."

"So what are you saying? That just because you're tried, that you want to fucking end this now?" Zoro couldn't control his emotions anymore and was beginning to raise his voice.

"Idiot! Are you not listening to what I'm saying? I'm saying I want to make our current status known! Baka-marimo!"

"You sure about that." Zoro was being really careful with his words as this was something new to him. He's never expected Sanji to want to acknowledge their relationship so soon.

"Yes idiot. I'm sure about it. I want people to know that we're together. Okay?" Frustrated, Sanji lit another cigarette to replace the dismissing one between his lips. Why was it so difficult to explain things to the green haired man.

Zoro smiled and walked towards to the blonde, placing a kiss on the cook's neck. Ignoring that they were now standing at the balcony of their friend's apartment. "Okay. Let's do that now."

And Zoro added just above a whisper into Sanji's ear "And then let's head back and I'll make love to you."

Blushing. Sanji laced his fingers with Zoro's as they turned to where the party was. Ready to acknowledge their relationship.

"Ne Zoro, " Zoro felt a slight tug on his arm and turned to see an almost shy Sanji. If looks could kill, Zoro would have died on the spot.

"Nhm..." Was all he could answer back, not wanting to break his eyes from the blushing cook.

"I love you, moss-head."

The smile on Zoro's face was the widest he has ever seen on the swordsman's face as they walked towards their friends together hand-in-hand and made the announcement.


	4. 6 months

New chapter! First time writing the intimate scene! So if it's not very good, I'm sorry! But do write me a review, let me know how can I improve! Thanks!

Story is now 6 months from that night at Akagami.

* * *

><p>"Sanji~~~~~!" Zoro felt a sudden weight pouncing on his body. Groaning he woke to see Luffy's face staring back at him. Luffy had launched himself from the door onto the bed, landing directly on Zoro.<p>

"Luffy! Who let you in? And why are you here?" Zoro could see that his lover was still asleep and attempted to pull the monkey boy of the bed.

"Ace and I have the key to Sanji's apartment." Luffy explained while Zoro man-handled him out of the room. Luckily Zoro had the decency to wear his boxers to bed. He walked into the living to see the older Portgas brother already sourcing for food within the fridge.

"Oie, you better stay outta there. The cook doesn't like it when people snoops in his kitchen." Zoro warned. Ace straightened up, smiling, with his mouth filled with grapes and holding onto an apple. Zoro shakes his head, thinking at least it was only fruits Ace managed to steal away or the cook would throw a fit.

Ace notices the half-dressed form of Zoro and started smirking. "Busy, aren't we?"

"Che. None of your business. Keep your brother away from the kitchen and the bedroom. Ero-cook's still asleep." Zoro throws the hanging boy from his hold into Ace's arms and he moves back into the bedroom to get dress and wash up.

Walking over to the bed, Zoro saw that the cook was still asleep. He brushed the blond hair away from Sanji's face, and placed small kisses along the cook's lips and neck. Had to remind himself that they had guests in the living room, so he shouldn't venture any further with the kisses. His lover looked every bit the suave cook he was even asleep. Zoro stood there admiring the sleeping blond for a moment before moving off to shower, not wanting to keep his guests waiting.

/

"Sanji~~~~! Wake up! Ace and I are hungry~~~~!" Luffy was whining when Zoro stepped out of the bathroom, showered and dressed.

"Luffy! I told you to stay out of the bedroom! Sanji's still asleep!" Zoro stomped over to the bed to pull the clingy boy off his lover.

"Ha ha. It's okay, Marimo. I'm up." Sanji was laughing as he started to get up.

"Yay! Ace~~~~! Sanji is up!" Luffy ran out, excited.

"Morning, moss-head." Sanji looks up at his frowning lover, wishing the green haired man would lower his head so that Sanji could kiss him.

"How you feeling, love-cook?" Zoro was placing his palm on the blond's forehead.

"Better. Not as queasy as I was yesterday night." Sanji didn't felt like he had a fever, so at least that was a good sign.

"Go back to sleep. I'll handle the hungry bottomless pit brothers." Zoro was still frowning. When he frown, Sanji could see that weird triangle shape forming on his forehead. It was so funny that Sanji couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oie cook. You alright? The fever fried your brains or something?" Zoro was beginning to worry. When Sanji's laughter didn't stop, Zoro started smacking his butt lightly.

"Hey hey! No smacking! That's against the rules. Ha ha." Somehow this turned into a challenge between the lovers. A challenge to see who could lay a smack on the other. The two momentary forgetting they had guests in their living room. Guest who were really dangerous to be left alone with a kitchen filled with food.

"Ahem." The game was interrupted by Ace.

"Luffy is eating whatever he can find in the kitchen. I would suggest one of you get up and stop him before he swallows the whole kitchen." Without needing a second warning, Zoro rushed to kitchen to stop the bottomless pit.

"Didn't know you were sick. You okay?"

"Yea. Zoro was up the whole night taking care of me." Sanji's face had a soft smile.

Ace smiled. He was happy for his friend. Glad that Sanji found someone who would share his dream with him, who was as kick ass as Sanji is and someone who loves him wholly. Sanji's previous relationships all ended ugly, with the girls leaving him for richer, older bastards. Ace was happy and it showed on his face.

"You up for some cooking? Luffy is whinning about food and you not waking up."

"You know I'm always willing to cook for anyone, especially you and Luffy." Sanji moved to get up and shower. Ace gave his friend a hug and walked out to the living room, hoping Zoro hasn't killed Luffy yet.

/

Zoro had walked into kitchen prepared to see the kitchen in pieces, having seen Luffy in action. Luffy maybe younger than Zoro, but his strength is no less than Zoro's. And when Luffy is hungry, he tends to trash around till he finds something to eat. So Zoro was surprised to see the kitchen still intact.

"Ace said you were randomly eating again." Zoro walks over to the boy sitting by the breakfast nook, ruffling his hair.

"Yea. I was. But Sanji locked all the good stuff up, so I gave up trying to pry the locks."

"Ha ha. The love-cook was prepared huh?" Zoro started laughing at the boy's disappointed look.

Not able to resist those puppy eyes of Luffy's, Zoro gave in and asked "I have some snacks kept here, you want some?"

"Yay! Zoro, you're the best! Besides Sanji, that is!" Luffy grinned.

/

Zoro had moved in with Sanji two months ago. His old room is now occupied by Nami's new friend, Vivi. Apparently Vivi was an exchange student at the local University, and she met Nami while out shopping. Nami had taken a liking immediately to the blue haired girl and suggested that they shared the apartment, seeing how Zoro was spending most of his time at Sanji's anyway.

It took a little persuading for the cook to fully agree. The cook even set a list of house rules for Zoro. 'No sex in the kitchen.' Zoro scoffed at that item in the list.

"Like hell, I'm following this, ero-cook." Zoro stared at the list and grumbled.

"You better. Or you're sleeping on the couch." Sanji said while lighting his cigarette.

After two months of living together, the two men were starting to get use to each other's constant presence. Though there were times whereby one of them had to seek refuge at either Chopper's house or the Portgas brothers' apartment.

/

Sanji came into the living room to see Zoro and the brothers playing games on the Xbox. Zoro was beating the guys in a samurai game.

"No fair! Zoro you can't do that!" Luffy whined.

"Why not? Ha ha. You guys suck!" Zoro was gloating over his win.

Sanji began to start making breakfast for the three biggest eaters he know.

"Hey cook! You cooking?"

"Yea Marimo, got a problem with that?"

"Make sure you don't puke into our food, that's all." Zoro was smirking. He knew his lover was better and wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. But he just had to rub it in, and remind the cook of yesterday's accident which left Zoro without clothes in bed.

Blushing, the cook replied "Yea. I'll just puke in yours! Baka-Marimo!"

Zoro loved teasing the cook and now that their friends know, he could do it openly which happens to be his current favourite hobby.

"He loves you, you know?" Zoro turns to see Ace smiling at him.

"Yea. I kinda figured that out." Zoro turned back to see his favourite blond working. It was always fascinating to see the cook in the kitchen. It always seem like a play. Like as though Sanji was an actor and doing everything so gracefully. Ace noticed the endearing look on Zoro and decided that they were happy together and Zoro would treat his friend right. And it was only 6 months ago when everyone thought that Zoro and Sanji would somehow kill each other. Ace smiled at the memory of that night at Luffy's when they finally publicized their relationship.

/

**Flashback**

"You're what?" Chopper was as shocked at the rest of the guys were. The ladies were however calm and as if they were already knew. Chopper was a friend of Luffy's from school. Although he is the youngest of the group, he is the youngest trainee doctor at the local hospital at the age of 18.

"But I thought you guys hated each other's guts!" This came from the usually timid Usopp. Usopp was studying to be an engineer, he's also helping out at Franky's shop whenever he is free.

"Sanji~~~~ Does that mean you are the girl?" Luffy was as clueless as usual.

"Zoro-bro, I knew you were into guys. But never did I imagine you two ever getting together! This is SUPERRRR!" Franky started dancing around randomly shouting out.

"Sanji-san, what about all the ladies? I can't be chasing them on my own?" Brook as Sanji's restaurant musician. The two became friends with a common interest, girls.

Zoro and Sanji just stood in front of their friends, blushing and holding hands. Waiting for all the questions to stop before they actually spoke again. Ace, Nami and Robin seem to be the only ones not asking anything. As if knowing about this for a long time.

"We're together. Okay? No more questions." Zoro said above the questions. His voice was firm and stern, the only thing that was unfitting was the red streak across his face.

Robin gave Nami a smile and the girls shared a secret moment together. The girls have actually suspected this for a while now. Just that they have never caught Zoro or Sanji in the act, though both agree it would be such a hot scene.

The questions didn't stop even after Zoro's outburst, until very much later.

**End flashback**

/

Waffles and scrambled eggs were served for breakfast. And the hungry men gobbled everything down within 10 minutes. Sanji used to think how in the world did he meet three of the biggest eaters and one being his lover. Not sure if his stomach could take much food at the moment, Sanji enjoyed cereal with a cigarette.

When the brothers were filled to the brim, they left the lovers but promised to meet up with them the following day for a picnic with the rest.

Zoro helped Sanji with the cleaning, and after that the lovers helped each other in the shower.

"Hey cook, you know what day today is?" Zoro asked as he started peeling Sanji's top off while placing light kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Not really. Can't really think with you distracting me." Sanji shivered as his top slipped off his shoulders and he felt his lover's hands roaming up and down his chest.

"Today's our 6th month mark." Zoro stopped kissing to look at the cook, his cook.

Sanji smiled and said "I thought you didn't have any brain cells left to remember things like that."

"Che. My brain is only used to remember important matters."

"Oh, like?"

"Like, if I place my hand just above your stomach you would jerk forward hoping I would move south." At that Sanji let a moan escape as he felt his lover take hold of him, stroking him and teasing him.

"Oie, stop teasing me bastard!" He felt Zoro's smile against his skin.

"Oh, then what else you want me to be doing?" Zoro was trying to be difficult today.

"You still owe me from yesterday, ero-cook." Really, really difficult.

"Fine." The cook knelt before his lover and took him whole. Zoro grunted at the sudden change in temperature. Sanji's mouth was so hot and willing, Zoro nearly melted away. Sanji started to bob his head up and down the long shaft. Pulling the blond hair away, he could see that Sanji was looking at him through half-lidded, lust filled eyes. It aroused Zoro even more. Sanji licked him from bottom to top, sucking up some of the precum and playing with the head before taking him whole again. Zoro was so near to reaching his climax and Sanji could tell.

"Don't you cum now, Baka-Marimo. I want you deep inside me." And all Zoro could do was nod his head in agreement. He loved it when Sanji was commanding at times. He could see Sanji stroking himself. He felt himself nearing the edge, but held on. Not wanting to end this so soon. Before he couldn't take it, he pulled the blond up and away from his cock. Desperately, wanting the cook's mouth on his. Every kiss with the cook felt like a fight. A fight between tongues, not one wanting to back down.

Zoro grabbed the lotion from the cabinet and slicked his fingers. "Turn around, cook." Sanji felt Zoro's finger massaging him, inside. Zoro slipped another finger in. Sanji tried to relax his muscles or he'll be really sore later.

"Ease up, cook." Zoro's voice was so comforting as he massaged Sanji, preparing him.

"Ngh. Stop teasing me, bastard! Fucking put your cock in." Zoro smiled at that command.

"Anything you say." And Zoro removed his fingers and replaced with his hard, thick cock. Sanji winced.

"You okay, cook?"

"Fucking move already! Are you going to fuck me or what?" Zoro smiled and started moving his hips. Thrusting deep inside Sanji, causing them both to moan out. Zoro pulled in and out slowly, going deeper with each thrust. This only caused the blond to moan even louder. Zoro loved the way to cook's voice was calling his name. Deep and husky. Zoro knew he wouldn't last any longer, but he wanted to hear the cook's voice longer so he took things slow.

"Ah. Hit that spot again." Sanji's voice was strained and deep.

"Here?"

"Yea. Yea." Sanji's moans were driving him crazy. He couldn't take it any longer. He reached forward to bring Sanji even closer to his climax.

The two men cried out each other's name as both reached their climax. Zoro deep within Sanji. And Sanji over the bathroom tiles. It took a moment for each to steady their breaths and to calm back down.

Zoro leaned forward and kissed the cook's neck, whispering "Happy 6th months, love-cook." Sanji smiled and grabbed his lover's hand placing kisses on it.

/

"Eh cook, go see what I left you on the bed when you come out! I'm leaving for work now!" Zoro said as he left the bedroom.

On the bed were a dozen blue roses and an envelope.

Smiling, the cook opened the envelope.

"Happy 6th months, cook! Here's to many more months of tolerating me and fights!"

Enclosed with the letter was a pair of movie tickets for his favourite movie that would be screening at a the park at midnight. Sanji's been wanting to get tickets but they were totally sold out!

Grabbing his cellphone, he dialed the most familiar number to him.

"_Yea, Ero-cook?"_

"Love you, Marimo."

"_I know. Ha ha. And I love you too, ero-cook."_


	5. 0203

This chapter took longer than I thought. Was actually a little hesitant and unsure with this chapter. But... oh well!

Do leave me reviews on how I can improve! thank you!

* * *

><p>Sunlight was spilling in through the curtains, awaking Sanji up, reminding him he has to get up for work. Trying to pry himself out of his lover's embrace was going to be a difficult task. Zoro's arm was hugging the cook's waist tightly and their legs was tangled together with the sheets. With each movement to remove himself from this "dead-lock", Sanji seems to be moving closer and tighter to Zoro.<p>

"Oie Marimo, stop playing. I have to get ready for work. You too!" As Sanji was making another attempt to struggle his way out. No improvement to the situation. Zoro's arm was pulling Sanji in tighter and Zoro began nuzzling Sanji's neck, breathing in the faint smell of cigarettes and strawberries.

"Quit moving and lie still, dartbrow."

"No! I'm going to be late. Let go of me now before all you'll ever see is the sole of my foot, moss-head!"

"Che! Like that will ever happen!"

"Oh! Don't try me, Marimo! You know very well I can roundhouse kick you to the moon, if I wanted to!"

"Dream on, ero-cook!"

Sanji was still struggling, Zoro on the other hand was still in the same position.

"I've made arrangements with Patty and the rest to get you a day off today. So lie still, I'm still tired from last night's party." Zoro pulled Sanji closer and rested his head on Sanji's shoulder.

"You what? When? But I can't I need to get in to prepare the menu and ingredients. And who gave you permission to do such a thing, Marimo?" Sanji turned himself to face Zoro and glared at him. It would have been a glare if Zoro was looking at him instead of having his eyes closed.

"I call Patty yesterday before the party. They'll be using one of your previous menus and follow the recipes. Don't worry, cook. They are capable enough." Zoro still had his eyes closed and was beginning to fall back to sleep.

"Oie, Marimo! Don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!"

"Ngh?" Smack to his head.

"Who gave you the idea I wasn't planning on working today, Marimo?"

"Ow! That hurt, ero-cook!" Smack.

"Answer the question."

"Will you stop smacking my head!"

"Then answer my fucking question!"

"Figured you needed the rest. And I have something planned for today." Zoro was still falling back to sleep, even with all the smacking.

"What? You planned something? Your brain could do something like that, moss-head? And don't tell me it's just going to be a day of sleeping and mindless fucking!" Sanji was desperately craving for a cigarette but was still unable to escape from his lover's grasp.

"That sounds like a good idea. But no, that's not what we're doing today. It's not time yet. Go back to sleep." Zoro began slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Today better be well planned, or you're going to be explaining to my foot! And none of this for you!" Sanji demanded while gesturing to his whole body.

Giving up the argument, as Zoro was obviously already asleep, Sanji snuggled back into the green haired man's hug and drifted back to sleep.

/

Rolling over, Sanji noticed the bed was empty. His furnace-for-a-body lover was not in bed, which surprised him. Sitting up he stretched his body, working out the knicks from the previous night's sleep.

The sun wasn't as bright as when he woke. Thinking it's probably noon and the Marimo might be somewhere working out, Sanji got out of bed to prepare lunch. Sanji felt relaxed and a lot better after the shower, maybe this off day wasn't such a bad idea but the Marimo didn't need to know.

Stepping out of the bedroom, the first thing he noticed was his lover in the kitchen wearing his pink apron. The green haired man looked beyond cute in that "kiss the cook" apron he bought Sanji as a joke. Sanji just stood there admiring his lover, however not resisting to snap a photo with his cellphone. Walking over to the kitchen, the second thing he noticed that day was a box sitting on the living room coffee table. Curious Sanji walked over to see what it was.

"Oie, cook. Lunch will be done in 5 minutes." Zoro called over his shoulder, while concentrating on his stew.

"I never knew you could cook, Marimo." Sanji was still looking curiously at the box. Lighting a cigarette, Sanji held up the box noticing the box was quite heavy. Shaking, he heard a soft thump against the box.

"You can open it if you want to, you know." Zoro had walked over to join him by the coffee table.

"What's inside?"

"Open it and you'll know, love-cook. It's yours." Zoro placed a small kiss on Sanji's forehead. Excited about this new surprise, Sanji opened the box with anticipation. Upon opening the box, Sanji's eyes grew wide with glee. Sitting in the box was a set of kitchen knives. The exact set the lovers saw at the departmental store two weeks ago when they were out shopping for groceries. Sanji had wanted to get them then but he was on a tight budget so he had to forgo them. He did mean to go back to get them the next month though. Sanji ran his fingers across the fabric holding the knives, already starting to think of the food he could create with these beauties.

Zoro sat on the couch looking at his blond lover, glad that the gift was making him this happy. He watched as the cook gently touched them, carefully taking them out to examine them. He saw the cook's smile, and knew he immediately working that few double shifts at the dojo as well worth it. Zoro loved seeing the cook smile, it was something he loved as much as irritating the cook. Smiling, Zoro stood to head back into the kitchen. What he didn't expect was Sanji grabbing him into a tight embrace, leaving him shocked and breathless.

"Thank you, mosshead." Sanji nuzzled into the taller man's neck and embrace. Zoro settled into the hug and let his head rest against his lover's.

"You're welcome, love-cook. Lunch's getting cold."

"You better made something edible!" Grinning, Sanji pulled his pink apron wearing lover back into the kitchen after leaving a kiss on his lips.

/

Zoro watched intently as Sanji took his first bite. He had followed the cook's recipe as closely as he could, and he tried to follow how Sanji cooked. The steps, the way he sliced the vegetables.

"Not bad Marimo." Zoro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and started to eat too.

"You followed my recipe?" Sanji figured the answer was a yes, seeing Zoro turn a deep red and ignoring the question.

"You've got something here, mosshead. Can't you even eat properly?" With that, Sanji leaned forward to lick the corners of his lover's lips.

"Ngh, thanks." Zoro was squirming in his seat from all the attention Sanji was giving to his lips. Zoro maybe have this bad ass attitude that scared people who don't know him, but Sanji had this effect on him that turns him into pudding. And the cook very well what he was doing to his swordsman.

"Oie cook, stop play and finish your food before it gets cold." Zoro tried desperately to gain control of the situation.

"Oh, your're no fun!" Sanji still continues licking and sucking on Zoro's lips, cheek and neck.

"Ngh.. Cook, stop fooling around. We have to get somewhere later." Zoro was beginning to lose control, but he's not going to go down so easily. They had to go somewhere and Sanji's isn't going to change his plans, as least not for today.

As Sanji started to play with the three gold dangling earrings on Zoro's ear, he blew a small mouth of air in teasing the green haired man.

"I'll stop now, if you really want me to. But it'll be so much more fun to just fuck, aint it Marimo?" Sanji whispered and smiled, knowing very well Zoro was already too deep for him to stop.

"Ngh, stupid love-cook. Come here." Zoro pulled Sanji into a heated kiss and started to pushed him back into the bedroom. Sanji smiled into the kiss, loving every bit of the roughness and fight.

/

By the time the lovers left their apartment, it was four in the afternoon.

"Stupid love-cook, now we're late!"

"Oh, you made it sound like I raped you! Let me remind you moss-for-brains, you were a willing party!"

Zoro kept grumbling on the way to his bike. "Now we're going to miss the beginning."

"Oie Marimo, why not you tell me where we're going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Sanji climbed on to the bike behind his lover grabbing onto his waist. Zoro sped all the way there.

/

"Why are we at the park, Marimo? And why are you holding onto a mat?"

"Just follow me."

"You sure you're going the right way. I don't want to get lost again."

"Shut up, love-cook. Just follow."

Sanji followed his lover to where he saw there were people sitting on the grass or on mats similar to the one Zoro was holding, with picnic baskets and some in lawn chairs. All of them seem to be waiting for something.

Zoro found a spot under a tree and opened up the mat to settle down there.

"Oie, cook. Stop staring at the girls and come here." Zoro pulled his lover down to sit.

"Marimo, what's happening? Why are there so many people here?"

"Wait, it's starting soon." Surprising Sanji was so much fun but all this planning was too much for Zoro. His head was beginning to hurt when the first scene was screened.

Sanji realized then that this was a movie screening. For what movie, he has no clue yet. He continued watching in anticipation, ready to kick the green haired man if it was a samurai film again. However to Sanji's surprise, it was the film 500 days of summer. He has been bugging the swordsman to watch it with him, each attempt ended with a fight with said man. And now here he is, in the park with his lover, watching the film.

"So, this is what you've been planning? Thank you, Marimo. I hope your brain cells are still surviving after all this thinking and planning." Sanji laughs and ruffles his lovers spiky green hair.

"Che." And Sanji kissed his favourite green haired man on the lips and continued watching the film with his lover by his side.

/

The movie ended with Sanji finding his lover snoozing on his lap.

"Oie Marimo, wake up. The movie's ended."

"Ngh."

"Brain cells taking a break? Ha ha." Zoro wanted to glare at the cook but decided against it.

"What time is it?"

"About 8. Why? Wanna head home soon, baka-marimo?"

"Not yet, there's something else I want you to see." Zoro sat up and hoped this position would be good enough.

Sure enough, it was as the sky lit up with a marvelous fireworks display.

Zoro caught the cook's surprised look and snapped a photo with this cellphone, displaying it as his wallpaper.

"Happy birthday, love-cook." Zoro said as he kissed his favourite blond.


	6. 9 months

Hi! New chapter! (: I'll be away to the awesome place that gave us Zoro/Sanji & the rest of the Mugiwara Pirates, so this is probably the last chapter before I fly. (If I'm be able to finish the next chapter, I'll post it up. That's a HUGE IF. Ha ha.). But I promise I'll be back with more chapters to this story!

You guys have been AWESOME! Do continue leaving me reviews and let me know how I'm doing! (:

Also, this story is 9months after the first chapter! (: ENJOY!

A/N: *Bechamel sauce also known as **white sauce**, is one of the mother sauces of French cuisine and is used in many recipes of Italian cuisine, for example lasagne. It is used as the base for other sauces (such as Mornay sauce, which is Béchamel with cheese). (As extracted from Wiki)

* * *

><p>"Oie cook, you in the kitchen?" Zoro shouted to his lover while hanging his coat. Not waiting for a response, Zoro walked into the kitchen hoping to see his blonde cook.<p>

As expected the cook was standing by the stove, his face a complete look of concentration. It was a look the cook had when he was coming up with a new recipe for the restaurant or engaging in a fight with Zoro. It was one of the reasons why Zoro love fighting the cook so often.

Zoro just stood by the door, admiring his lover. Snapping a photo to add on to his growing collection of the blonde, Zoro laughed when he noticed the blonde started to frown. After living together with the cook for 9 months, Zoro had a scary amount of photos of the cook. Some were really embarrassing photos of the blonde, while some Zoro loved a lot as they were photos of Sanji in deep thought. That's when the cook was the most irresistible.

"Hey, shitty-Marimo. You want something to eat?" Sanji was still staring at his pot as if willing it to create a new dish by itself. Zoro walked over to his blonde lover and hugged him from behind. Sanji immediately leaning back against the warmth and comfort of swordsman's hard body, resting his head on the green haired man's shoulder. Zoro gave a chaste kiss to Sanji's forehead and looked into the cook's pot at the thick, white concoction.

"What you up to, wonderbrow? Trying to formulate a new dish to seduce me with?" Zoro smirked at the thought of sex with the blonde.

"You wish, moss-head! I'm trying to come up with a substitute for milk in my new recipe for Bechamel sauce*. I'm also thinking about making a few vegetarian versions of my current menu." The cook said as he stirred his pot, starting to get lost in his thoughts.

"Doesn't look very good. You losing your touch, ero-cook?" Zoro said nonchalantly but knowing whatever was in the pot would be delicious. He just liked irritating the cook.

"Omph!" Sanji elbowed the swordsman in the stomach for that comment.

"Why you home so early? Got asked to leave early 'cause of your ugly face and bad attitude again, eh marimo?" Now it was Sanji's turn to smirk.

"Che." Zoro was nuzzling into Sanji's neck and hair.

Sanji turned off the stove and turned around to face his lover. "Why are you home so early? You're not sick or something?" Sanji was beginning to worry.

"Che. No. Roronoa Zoro doesn't fall sick." Zoro smiled and kiss his frowning cook.

"Then what?" Sanji took this chance and head butted the green haired man.

"Oie. Stop abusing me, or you'll regret it!"

"Oh. So scared" Sanji feigned fear.

"Ha ha. You asked for it, curlybrow!" Zoro tighten his grip around the thin blonde and threw him over his shoulder. Sanji was shocked for a moment before he started to react.

"Oie, shitty-marimo! What are you doing?" Sanji tried struggling and tried to grab the green haired man with his legs as that's where his power is.

Zoro was laughing by now. "You asked for it. Stop struggling or we're both gonna fall."

"That's the fucking idea, moss-for-brains!" Another failed attempt to grab the swordsman. And Zoro has already carried Sanji into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed as if he was like a sack of potatoes.

The green haired man was already attacking the blonde with his mouth before Sanji could place a foot on his head. Zoro placed butterfly kisses along the cook's neck, jaw and lips, undressing him at the same time. Sanji was powerless as the swordsman kissed him. Once the shirt was undone, Zoro kissed the blonde's newly exposed skin, attacking his shoulder and chest, claiming his property.

Wanting to taste his lover, Sanji pulled the swordsman's head up to his mouth. And the fight between tongues and lips started. Both were as dominating and refused to give way. The heated kiss only caused the two lovers to moan and anxious to undress each other.

Sanji pulled away just long enough to look as his lover. "I love you, you know, shitty-Marimo."

Zoro just smiled and kissed his lover. The lovers made love slowly, each drawing out each other's climax. By the end, both were breathless and tired.

"Oie Marimo, go shower!"

"Ngh. Later. Am tired." And Zoro fell asleep.

"Che." Planting a kiss on his lover's forehead, Sanji snuggled in to get some rest after finishing his cigarette.

/

"Oie Marimo, get up!"

"Ngh?"

"You want dinner?"

"Ngh."

"I'm going back to the restaurant. I've left some soup for you on the stove and I'll be back by 8 with dinner."

"Ngh." Zoro waves his lover goodbye and falls immediately back to sleep.

"Che. Shitty-Marimo. Bye." Sanji kissed his lover and left the apartment for work but not before stopping by another destination on the way.

/

_Click_

"I'm home!" Sanji stepped into the house not expecting to see his lover awake and watching a movie. He was also not expecting the group of people sitting next to him.

"Hey, curlybrow! Come here! There's a good samurai movie on AXN." Zoro's favourite things were countable with one hand and samurai movies were top on that list right next to his swords and Sanji.

"Ugh. Not again! Can't we watch something else?" Sanji groaned as he placed the dinner he packed from the restaurant on the kitchen counter.

Luffy upon seeing Sanji's return jumped up and followed him. "Sanji! Sanji! Did you bring food back?"

"But this is good! Look at how they are fighting!"

Sanji ignored his lover's words as he was drowned with questions by Luffy.

"Sanji, what's this? Is this for me? Is this good? I bet it's delicious since you made it." Luffy was jumping around the kitchen trying to snatch food from the cook's hands.

"Yes Luffy, I've brought food home. But I didn't know you guys would be here, so I didn't bring home much. But I can start preparing some food now." Sanji said as he started pulling out ingredients from the fridge.

"Yay! Sanji you're the best! Zoro refuses to let us change the channel!"

"Hey Sanji, sorry for making you cook for us." The older Portgas brother has joined Sanji in the kitchen. Ace has always been an older brother figure to Sanji although he's only a year older.

"Nah. It's okay. Just make sure your brother stays out of the kitchen while I'm still cooking."

"Usopp is keeping him and Chopper entertained with his stories. So how things with Zoro?"

"The shitty-Marimo? Alright. I suppose." Although that's what he said, but Ace could tell from the smile on his face that he was finally truly happy.

"Let us know when the food is ready alright?"

/

"Food's ready!"

"Yosh! FOOOODDDDD~~!"

"Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you, not until the ladies have taken their share?"

"But Sanji, I'm hungry~~!" And Luffy gave his signature puppy eyes and pout.

"Luffy, wanna share with me?"

"Nami~~ Really?" Luffy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh Nami-swannnn~! You don't have to share with him, what I made for you is for you only~~~"

"It's okay, Sanji-kun. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Robin-chwannn~ Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, cook-san. That would be lovely."

Noticing a certain swordsman was not in the kitchen, Sanji gathered up some food on a plate and a bottle of beer and walked to the living room.

"Oie, Marimo. Food!"

"Thanks." Zoro took the plate from the cook but his eyes were glued to the television.

"So, this movie that good?"

"Yea. It's about this swordsman fighting to be the world's best." Zoro answered between mouthfuls of food.

"And why is the whole gang here?" Sanji questioned as he lit up his cigarette.

"I don't know. I woke to see them in the living room, drinking soup."

After everyone was fed, well everyone except Luffy, the group sat down for a game of poker.

Team Luffy and Nami won the most while team Zoro and Sanji lost the most, due to the two men's constant disagreements.

"You two are always either arguing with each other or sticking your tongues down each other's throat." Ace snickered a laughter from the honest comment made by Luffy. His younger brother may be in a relationship but his is as clueless as always. Both men turned and gave Luffy a menacing stare and Zoro even growled at him.

"I think it's time we leave. Usually after a fight they tend to end up in bed." Ace couldn't hold back his laughter with this. Luffy was damn courageous at times.

"Yea. I think we should too. I have class tomorrow and Chopper has to be in the hospital early." Usopp said as he stood to stretch.

"Franky does have to get up early to go get something from the pier with me."

"Do I have to, really babe?" A look was given to Franky as an answer. And the blue haired man just kept quiet.

/

After seeing everyone out, Sanji went to his bag to grab an envelop he got this evening.

He found his lover out at the balcony drinking beer.

"Oie Marimo."

"What's this?"

"We're going on a trip." Sanji lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

Curious the swordsman opened the envelop. Upon seeing the tickets, the green haired man pulled his lover into a hug.

"Aren't you busy with your new recipe?"

"Nah. Maybe Japan would bring new ideas."

Smiling, Zoro hugged his cook tight and kissed him on the cheek before whispering into his ear.

"I love you, wonderbrow."


	7. The trip to Japan  Part 1

Hi! As promised, new chapter 11 hours before I fly! (: See how much I love you guys! hahaha! Do leave me reviews and I see you guys when I'm back!

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I don't see why everyone is here?" Zoro groaned in a low voice to his lover, over the shouts and protest of a certain monkey boy.<p>

Every one of their friends was at the airport seeing them off for their trip. As this was the first trip for the two men, Ace had gathered everyone telling them, the two men were going to elope and have their Honeymoon in Japan. He called this their pre-wedding trip and started to laugh. Everyone agreed it would be a good idea to surprise them at the airport and there they were standing, waving and shouting at the embarrassed men.

"I sort of let it slipped to Ace that we were going on a trip." Sanji looked at the older Portgas brother and sighed. Probably letting Ace know wasn't such a good idea. Turning back to face his frustrated lover, Sanji decided it was the worst slip of a tongue he had ever.

"But it's just a trip to Japan!" Sanji could tell that the green haired man was beyond frustrated. He was walking towards Luffy as though he was about to kill the boy, Sanji would have laughed at this scene if it weren't happening to his friends. Hoping to save what was left of his friends, Sanji started walking to said group gathering at the seats near the entrance.

"Zoro~~~ It's not fair. Why do you get to keep Sanji to yourself for two whole weeks?" Luffy whined as he tried hiding behind Ace and Nami from the angry swordsman. However the two knew better than to infuriate the green haired man any further and walked away from Luffy. And Luffy was left stranded alone without a hiding spot. As Zoro was about to grab the whining boy, Sanji grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Oie, Marimo. Forget it. It's my fault for letting Ace know in the first place." Ace feigned innocence as Sanji glared at him.

"Ne, Sanji-kun. We're just excited about your Honeymoon trip with Zoro!" Nami said with impure intentions.

"Nami-swannnn~~ Whoever gave you that idea needs a kick in his head!" Another glare towards Ace. Ace just laughed and winked at the cook. Zoro was stunned and was now standing in position, face turning a deep shade of red.

Usopp stood there watching all this, laughing out loud with Ace. This was well worth missing school for. He'll have to tell Kaya later tonight about everything's that happened. She'll love it.

"Zoro, Zoro," The green haired man felt someone tugging on his sleeve.

"Yea, Chopper?" Zoro has always felt closer to the young doctor, seeing him as a younger brother.

"You do use protection right?"

Choking, Zoro looked curiously at the young boy. Zoro had forgotten how blunt this kid could be. Not wanting the boy to probe any further, Zoro just ruffled his hair and nodded. Chopper took whatever answer the taller man would give, noting that Zoro had turned a few shades redder. But Chopper was concerned over his friends, and he needed to know they were aware of the dangers of unsafe sex. Usopp's been telling him all kinds of scary stories about how this group of men were used as sex slave and Usopp had saved them only to discover they were HIV carriers. No, Chopper would not allow that to happen. Noticing that Zoro was looking, he slipped a few condoms and lubricants into Zoro's messenger bag.

Feeling a little more relived, Chopper gave the taller man a hug and went back to join the group.

"Have fun in Japan. But some sweets back for me, kay?"

"Sure." And Zoro returned the doctor's hug, ruffling his brown shaggy hair at the same time.

"Sanji~~~~~ With you gone, who's going to cook for us when we have a party?" Luffy was still whining and still succeeding.

"Cook-san, here's something from all of us. Nami & I picked this out for you."

"Oh Robin-chwannnnn~~ Thank you lovely angels! I'll definitely love it! No doubt about it!" It was difficult to imagine this pervert blonde was in a relationship with a man as Sanji turned into a wiggly pool of heart.

"Don't be so quick about it, Sanji." Ace was chuckling and keeping his distance from both Sanji and Zoro. Knowing he would be in danger if he was within reach of either man.

"Sanji-san, take photos of those lovely Japanese girls for me. I wouldn't mind some photos of their panties." Brook was even perverted today, with the image of young Japanese girl's panties on his mind. Brook on first look, anyone would think he's a gentleman. However, he had a nasty habit of going up to ask a lady to see her panties. It was weird which was why he hung out with Sanji most of the time. Well that was before Sanji and Zoro got together.

"This is going to be SUPPEERRRR! Sanji-bro and Zoro-bro are going to come back even more in love with each other than over. It's so romantic!" Franky said over sobs.

"Shut up idiot! Everyone is already staring at us without you crying!" Sanji gave Franky a kick.

"Anyway, thank you all for coming. Baka-Marimo and I have to get going or we'll miss the flight. See you guys in two weeks. Oie Marimo, let's go!"

"Yea, yea. I'm coming. See ya!"

And the group waved the lover's good-bye, much to Luffy's protest. Ace had to hold him down and tempt him with promises of meat later.

/

"Oie cook, if we're getting married, you're going to be the wife." Zoro said without second thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK? No way am I the wife! Just because I dress better doesn't mean that I'm the fucking wife!"

"I'm not going to be the wife. Does this look like wife material to you?" Zoro pointed to himself.

"And that does not mean I'm the wife!"

Zoro chuckled.

"What?" Sanji was agitated and fuming at the thought of being the green haired man's wife.

"You didn't object to the prospect of getting married, to me." Zoro smirked at that thought.

Sanji stopped walked and his jaw dropped. Yea, he didn't. Why?

"Ha ha. Come on, let's go! Or we'll really miss the flight." Zoro pulled his lover along towards the plane.

/

The flight there was exceptionally quiet. The cook wasn't being himself. He didn't even flirt with the air stewardess. Zoro studied his lover and decided what his next step should be.

"Oie, cook. Not gonna try the food?" Maybe talking about food might cheer him up.

"Ngh. Not much of an appetite."

"Stop playing with your food. A very wise blonde cook once taught me that food shouldn't be wasted; every little bit can be used to make the best meals. So you shouldn't be wasting food, ero-cook."

"Che." But Sanji did smile and had starting putting food into his mouth.

"Eh cook, you should learn how to make these! They are delicious!" As Zoro stuffed another rice ball into his mouth.

"Those are called 'onigiri'. They are Japanese rice balls, baka-Marimo. If you want, I can make them when we get to our hotel. They're fairly simple to do."

Zoro could feel the cook's mood lifting up. "Sure! But you're going to make them better, eh?"

"Is that a challenge, moss-head?" Sanji grabbed one from Zoro's hand and was already thinking what should he add to his onigiri.

Zoro smiled as his lover was back to normal, although he still doesn't know what caused the cook's mood to dampen.

"Can't you eat properly, Marimo?" And Sanji used his finger to flick some rice left on Zoro's lips and placed his finger into his own mouth. Zoro was mesmerized. He wanted to taste Sanji's lips but he knew the cook was strict on the 'No PDA' rule. He could only have the next best thing, he pulled Sanji's finger and licked it. Tasting Sanji's faint taste of tobacco. Now it was Sanji's turn to stare. But he recovered faster and smacked the green haired man's head, mumbling something about unhygienic baka-marimos.

Zoro just smiled and went back to enjoying his rice balls, can't wait till they were at their hotel.

/

The hotel Sanji reserved was situated at the heart of Shinjuku. The streets were bustling with people by the time they arrived. After checking in, Sanji enquired about the nearest supermart as he wanted to go shopping for some ingredients for the onigiri. Zoro was impressed with the cook's grasp of the Japanese language. However, the staff informed Sanji that there wasn't a supermart nearby. Dejected, Sanji thanked the counter girl and gave her a kiss on her hand. The girl flustered and excused herself back to work.

"No luck, Marimo. Looks like I'll have to prepare your rice balls when we're back home."

"It's okay. I'm craving for something else now." Sanji recognized that predatory look on Zoro.

As soon as they stepped into their room, Zoro started to kiss Sanji hard on the lips. Grounding their hips together. His hand started to unbutton Sanji's shirt but was stopped. Sanji pulled away from the kiss to leave a trail of kisses towards Zoro's ear. And gently whispered, "Not till you've showered."

Zoro was about to object, until he saw Sanji doing a little striptease. He was slowly unbuttoning his blue shirt and shrugging it off. It was the sexiest he has seen the cook. His eyes hungry for more but was deprived as Sanji had disappeared into the bathroom. Not needing another minute, Zoro was butt naked and pressing his body against a deliciously creamy cook in the shower.

/

After they were done showering, Sanji sat on the bed opening the gift from their friends. It was small box, so it wouldn't contain much.

"Ahhhhhh! What the hell!"

"What? What? What's wrong?" Zoro came running out of the bathroom. Seeing that Sanji was holding onto a tiny piece of cloth, Zoro walked over to the cook curiously.

"What's that?"

"A gift from them."

"Okay, but is it?" Zoro took the tiny piece of cloth and examined it. It had leopard prints on it, and it was so tiny it couldn't hold anything. After much pulling and flipping, the swordsman laughed, as he finally knew what it was.

"Ha ha. They got you a g-string?" Zoro was laughing so hard he fell of the bed.

"Shut up, moss-head! Or I'm going to kick you to the moon and back!"

"But it's so tiny! It wouldn't hold much! Are you going to model it for me now?" Zoro had tears in his eyes.

"Stupid moss-for-brains!" Sanji tried kicking the green haired man but his kick was easily avoided.

While Zoro was avoiding Sanji's kick, he bumped into all the bags and his messenger bag fell to the ground.

"What's that?" Sanji asked as he saw something dropped out.

"I don't know." Zoro went to gather up the items and his face turned so red a tomato would be shy.

"Ugh. Chopper left these in my bag." He passed the items to Sanji.

"What's wrong with them? Do they think we're just here to have sex? Ugh. That's it! Everyone is going get kicked to the moon where I don't have to see them when we return."

"Well they weren't wrong in guessing." Zoro smiled and sat beside his lover.

"Calm down cook. We're here for a holiday." And he pulled the smaller man into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"All this is your fault, you know that Marimo?"

"Yea, yea."


	8. The trip to Japan Part 2

I am back! Long chapter to make up for the long hiatus! (: I hope it's good!

*This cafe actually does exist, I just don't remember the name. The location is correct though.

*Boys' Love = _**Yaoi**_ (やおい?)[nb 1] also known as **Boys' Love**, is a Japanese popular term for female-oriented fictional media that focus on homoerotic or homoromantic male relationships, usually created by female authors. (As extracted from Wikipedia.)

A big thank you to **ghostlyangel Minnesota Fireball Wolf Santoryuu apprentice **for the constant reviews! You guys are awesome! (:

* * *

><p>Frustrated. Pissed off. And alone. Zoro sat staring daggers at that pool of wiggly hearts across the cafe. He wished he had his swords with him, at least he could either end his own life or end his misery by slicing the one thing getting on his nerve right now. Japan brought out the most perverted side of Sanji.<p>

As the blonde cook was flirting with a group of Japanese girls, praising them in a series of fluent Japanese, Zoro sat alone at their table with pancakes, a cup of coffee that was getting cold and his iced Japanese tea. The plate of strawberry pancakes left untouched, Zoro had never been a fan of sweet things. The cook had been the one who insisted they visit this cafe* situated in 109Men, Shibuya. Sanji had come across this cafe while browsing the Internet for interesting places to visit. This place had the best coffee and pancakes, according to reviews on the web. Zoro had lost the fight the minute Sanji proposed to visit the cafe while giving the green swordsman a blowjob in the shower that morning. And now here Zoro sat alone while his lover wooed a group of Japanese girls with overly dyed hair and too short skirts.

The cafe they were at was fairly packed for a weekday afternoon, with girls having afternoon tea after a day of shopping. The lovers had to wait for about 15 minutes in queue before being led to their table by a cute waitress, whom the blonde didn't hesitate to compliment and flirt with.

Finishing his iced tea, Zoro decided it was time to crash the little party. Grabbing the plate of strawberry pancakes, he walked over to where Sanji was sitting. Luckily Zoro was fluent in Japanese, this was going to be good.

"Oie Ero-cook, you done with your flirting? It isn't nice to leave your partner alone with these, you know?" Zoro said with a smirk. Sanji was however taken aback, as he didn't expect the green haired man to actually know how to speak Japanese.

Not wanting to seem ungentlemanly to the giggling girls, Sanji turned to face his intruder.

"What you want, Marimo? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"

"Oh. I can see just fine. Just wanted to share this with you. You know how I don't like sweet stuff unless it's you covered in it." Zoro's smirk was just getting wider and the girls giggling didn't seem to stop. Sanji on the other hand was turning red. Red with anger or embarrassment wasn't important to the swordsman, as both usually led to a fight and that's what he's hoping for.

Standing up so that he was face to face with his intruder, Sanji's glare was so close to becoming a snarl. "What the fuck is wrong with you, moss-brain?" Saying this in English so that the girls won't change their opinion on the handsome cook.

"_Look at the two handsome men."_

"_Don't they look so deliciously good together."_

"_And they have such exotic hair colour as well."_

Sanji failed miserably at keeping things down by nearly shouting at Zoro, as more people were noticing them now. Zoro seem to be enjoying this way too much.

Trying to calm down, so as not to create a bigger scene than it already was, Sanji lower his voice and brought his face so close to his green haired lover that the girls gasped. "Okay, I'm sorry for leaving you at the table like that. We'll talk about this when we get back to the hotel, okay?"

Zoro smiled and brought his lips so close they were nearly brushing the blonde's ear. "Nah, I'm having fun now. Unless you're promising something even better?"

Sanji immediately jerked his head away and he seemed to have turned a darker shade of red. Sensing that the blonde was definitely blushing, Zoro scooped a little of the whipped cream with his finger and starting licking it off. The blonde cook stared at him, wide eyed.

"It's good, cook. You should try some." Zoro said before putting his finger whole into his mouth and pulling it out slowly with a 'pop'. All this while, Sanji couldn't keep his eyes away from the swordsman's finger or mouth. And the girls in the cafe were staring as well, all secretly hoping the handsome men would start kissing. Zoro was only focused on Sanji, but the girls were starting to freak him out. The girls were scaringly open, must be the excessive amount of Boys' Love* manga available here. The lovers had come across a few in the bookstore they were at the day before.

"Oie, cook. You okay? You look really red." As Zoro licked a strawberry clean of whipped cream and syrup with his tongue. The swordsman knew this was getting the cook real bad, and he couldn't help but enjoy every bit of it. All eyes were on Sanji, waiting for him to move. The blonde wanted so much to kick that green haired man's sorry ass but he was still staring and couldn't seem to move any part of his body nor could he throw any insults at his lover.

"Not going to share with me, love-cook? It's really good." And Zoro dangled the now clean strawberry in front of the cook's mouth, baiting him.

Sanji lost his senses momentarily and took the strawberry whole. Zoro knew he was triumphant, though he also knew he was going to get kicked in the head so bad later. But it's all worth it, isn't it? Just as Zoro was gloating in his victory, Sanji snapped back to his senses and kicked the green haired man in the shin.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for, curly-brow?"

"For making me eat that strawberry coated in your infectious virus. And also for interrupting my time with these lovely ladies."

"But they seem to be enjoying our little show as much as I am."

"Do not bring them down to your level, moss-brain. They are just fascinated by my good looks." Winking at one of the girls at the table, Sanji lit a cigarette to calm his nerves before he murdered his green haired lover.

"Well, I think they would prefer more action. Fighting is out of the option, so I'm just going to go with this." And Zoro quickly placed a kiss on the blonde cook's cheek before fleeing the scene.

"Ugh! Stupid Marimo! He's so going to pay for this." Sanji rushed after the green haired man after bidding his fair maidens farewell and settling the bill.

"_Oh, that was kinda hot."_

"_Too bad they had to leave so soon."_

"_They were looking super hot!"_

Things Sanji didn't want to hear as he left the cafe. They won't be visiting this cafe anytime soon, and he didn't get to enjoy his coffee or pancakes. All thanks to a certain moss-brain swordsman. Running out of the cafe, Sanji realised he had lost sight of his lover.

"Damn it. Now that moss-brain is going to get lost. Ugh. When will he learn?" The blonde cook started to search frantically in the shopping building for the irritating, directionally challenged swordsman.

"Where the fuck did he go, stupid Marimo-head?" Sanji was grumbling to himself as he searched. He was itching for a cigarette and had to remind himself to keep his feet to the down before he kicked down anything in his way. Making a left turn on the first level, he saw a familiar head of green and started walking towards it getting ready his attack.

"Stupid Marimo! Why did you do that? Baka-Marimo!" Sanji practically went flying towards the green head, knocking the man down to the ground. Standing out and brushing his suit, as if being in contact with the man was infectious, Sanji noticed that the outfit the man was wearing wasn't the one he picked out for the green haired man to wear this morning. Unless Zoro had changed his outfit, Sanji had just knocked down a stranger.

As his eyes were cleared of anger, Sanji also saw that there kneeling besides the fallen man was a girl in a pink dress.

"Fuck, I knocked over a stranger." A crowd was starting to gather around Sanji and the couple. 'Ugh, seems I keep getting unwanted attention.'

Kneeling down to the lady, "Sorry Miss! I'm terribly sorry." The girl just moved herself even further away from Sanji.

Sanji went to check the fallen man, hoping he didn't break any of the man's bones. Since he thought it was Zoro who he'll be kicking, he did use a little too much force in that kick. Lady luck was on his side, the man wasn't suffering from any major injuries maybe just a slight hit to his face. Just as Sanji was about to continue apologising to the lady, the fallen man started to stir.

"Sorry sorry. I'll make arrangements to pay for any hospital bills."

"Ow. Who the hell hit me?" The fallen man had sat up and was rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Takashi?" The girl in the pink dress asked, her face filled with concern.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I thought you were my friend and I wasn't thinking when I kicked you." Sanji kneeled in front of the man with his head down.

"Okay, what happened here?" At this moment a security officer stepped into the small circle.

"That blonde guy kicked the man there." Explained a passer-by.

"Are you okay, sir? Would you like to press charges?" The security officer moved to grab Sanji, incase the blonde was planning to flee.

"No, I'm okay. The boy here explained saying that it was a misunderstanding." The fallen man, Takashi, started to stand with the help of his girlfriend.

"Are you sure, dear?" The girl was giving Sanji a stare as if he had murdered her boyfriend on the spot.

"It's okay, Megumi." Takashi was already getting to leave, giving Sanji a weak smile.

"Now you be careful now, boy."

"Thank you so much, sir. You sure you're alright? And I'm sorry Miss to have frightened you."

"Okay, even if you don't want to press any charges, I need all of you to follow me to the office to file this down." The crowd was dispersing, since there wasn't much action going on anymore.

/

-In the security office-

"Okay, sir. Thank you for your account. You and Megumi-san can leave now."

"Thank you officer." Megumi thanked the officer, glad this was finally over.

"Sanji, was that your name?"

"Yes, Takashi-san."

"I hope you'll be more careful now. Having green hair is kinda normal here in Japan."

"Yes, Takashi-san." Sanji grimaced at the recount of what happened. And Takashi couldn't help but laugh at the frown.

"Okay, see you and your friend hopefully soon." Takashi and Megumi stood to leave, waving their goodbyes to the officer and the blonde.

"Sanji-san, thank you for your recount also. But before we let you leave, we need your friend here to pick you up."

"What? Why?" Sanji would rather die than to have to Marimo pick him from the security officer.

"Because some the shoppers have made certain complains and they have insisted that they want you escorted out of the building. Also I need to explain things to your friend. So could I have his name and description so that we can start looking for him?"

Sigh Sanji gave the green haired man's name and description to the attending officer.

/

"Mr. Roronoa Zoro, could you please come to the information counter at this moment."

Surprised to hear his name over the PA system, Zoro made his way to the information counter at level 1. It took him surprisingly fast to get there, as he just passed it a moment ago.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." The receptionist was taken aback by the hostility of the tanned man standing at the counter.

"Hi, sir. We have your friend, Sanji Blackleg, in custody in our security office."

"Custody? What did that ero-cook do? Stalk girls into the female toilet? Ha ha."

"No sir, he kicked a gentleman and knocked him out cold. Could you follow me to the office and we'll explain to you in better detail."

"What? He kicked a complete stranger? Stupid curly-brow." Zoro wanted to laugh so hard as he followed the timid girl to the office.

/

"Oie, ero-cook! Heard you kicked a complete stranger! Do you need me to constantly watch over you?" Zoro stood casually leaning against the office door.

"Shut up, baka-Marimo! It's your fault, I'm here anyway! You and your mosshead!" Turning to face his lover, Sanji was fuming and ready to kick his ass. He hasn't had a cigarette since leaving the cafe and he was about to into withdrawal if they don't leave soon. Zoro wasn't helping either but just standing at the door refusing to move.

"Baka-Marimo, move your ass over here and then we can leave and I'll be able to kick you to the moon and leave you there!" Sanji was so tempted to just stand and walk over to kick his sorry ass, but stopped incase the officer really charged him for assault.

"Keep your fancy ass down. We're leaving as soon as the officer has explained to me what happened, love-cook." Zoro was loving every bit of it, nothing was going to make this day any better. Ending the day with sex, just might be the cherry on top of a delicious sundae.

Zoro laughed throughout the story as the security recounted what happened to him, much to Sanji's dismay. The green haired man thanked the officer for finding his friend and not pressing any charges against him.

"Oie, love-cook. Let's go. It's been a long day. Wanna hold hands? Before you get lost and go kicking people again?" Laughing, Zoro managed to escape the oncoming kick from the cook.

"You damn Marimo! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Sanji thanked the officer and ran after the swordsman.

"Hopefully that two won't get into any more trouble before they leave."

/

The couple walked in silence back to their hotel, until Sanji spoke.

"Oie, Marimo. Where did you go after the cafe?" Sanji was on his third cigarette after leaving the shopping mall.

"Nowhere. Was walking around the shopping area, looking for you. Was starting to think you ditched me to stalk some Japanese girls."

"I was looking for you to kick your ass, baka-Marimo! You wasted my precious time with the fair maidens of Japan!"

"Aw, were you worried about me, love-cook?" Zoro nudged his lover.

"In your dreams, moss-brain! I was hoping to kick your ass to the moon and never having to see you again!" Even though he said that, Sanji relaxed as they turned towards their hotel. Now all he needed was a hot shower and a good dinner to make this day tolerable. Somehow he sensed the Marimo would be wanting something more, hoping he was wrong Sanji turned to opened their room door.

"Oie love-cook, when are you going to model that leopard g-string for me?" It was lucky Sanji had closed the door behind him before his idiot lover said that.

"Never!"

"Oh, but why not? It's a gift from your lovely angels you know! Ha ha. And who knows, maybe it'll make you look good."

"I look good in anything, moss-brain! But don't even think about me wearing that for you!" And Sanji was starting to get ready for his shower. But Zoro was getting in the way, standing right at the bathroom door.

"Go away, Marimo. I need a shower." As Zoro smiled and starting undressing, Sanji added "Without you in it."

Zoro almost pouted and refused to budge. He was already half dressed anyway and he needed a shower too, so he didn't understand why he couldn't just shower with the cook. But he had a better idea.

"I will leave you alone, if you model that g-string, love-cook." Zoro was still leaning against the door frame, blocking Sanji's way to the bathroom. Sanji was too tired to fight or argue.

"Fine fine. I will. So will you move away now?"

"How about you model that now, ero-cook?" Zoro was getting excited as his brain was beginning to be filled with explicit images of his lover in nothing but a leopard g-string.

"Ugh, baka-Marimo. I'm tired and I will fight my way through if I have to, just to shower."

"Oh, threatening me. You know that will only makes worse, don't you love-cook?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at the blonde cook.

"Ugh. Fine! I'll model that stupid thing for you now." Stomping towards the cupboard, Sanji started to undress and slip on that tiny piece of cloth.

"Okay. Done. Now I'm going to shower, stupid Marimo." Before he could take any step towards the bathroom, tanned arms were already around his waist. He could also feel lips against his neck.

"Not now, Marimo." Zoro wasn't listening to anything Sanji was saying. Turning Sanji around so that his hands would be free to roam towards the creamy delight in leopard print. Grinding their hips together, holding the blond down by locking his hands behind. As much as Sanji was refusing, it felt so good. Seeing the cook a little corporative, Zoro loosen his hold and let his hands rest on Sanji's barely covered butt. Before Sanji could react or even refuse, Zoro had his lips on the blonde's mouth feeding his lust. Zoro loved kissing the blonde, the fight never seems to end.

"Ugh. Shower. Ah. Marimo. Ahhh. Now." Sanji said into the kiss. Pushing the blonde back towards the bathroom, the swordsman refuse to release the hold he had on the blonde. Once they were in the bathroom, Zoro started to kiss the blonde's neck, licking and tasting the cook.

"Mmmm. The pancakes aren't as tasty as you." Sanji turned his neck to give his lover better access. Grinding their hips together, Sanji could feel how aroused Zoro was beneath his jeans. The blonde cook gasped as he felt rough fingers rubbing at his nipples, hardening them with each touch. Moaning, he pulled his lover closer and started tugging his jeans off. Zoro stopped kissing and pulled himself away from the cook to look at his lover. It was an amazing image, the cook's creamy pale skin red where he had kissed and certainly left some marks. His face flustered and panting, wanting more. And that tiny piece of cloth hid nothing to one's imagination. Sanji was horny and moaning. What more could Zoro ask for. Zoro took a mental image for when Sanji refuses him, which weren't that often to be honest. But still it was a good image to keep.

Sanji groaned at the lack of physical contact. Pulling his lover back into embrace, Sanji started to kiss and the taller man, his hands doing their own roaming on tanned, scarred skin. Running his fingers down the scars across Zoro's chest, trailing it with kisses. Zoro leaned back against the bathroom counter steadying himself by grabbing onto the counter edge, as he watch a head of blonde moving south. He watched as Sanji kissed his scars and hardened nipples. His Sanji in a very sexy leopard print kneeling before him, with the promises of sex. Zoro almost came when Sanji blew a little air over his cock. Sanji was bent on getting the swordsman back for this afternoon, what better way than to tease the green haired man. He mouthed the swordsman's cock over his boxers, not once having the intention to remove the clothing. Moving on to kiss the swordsman's inner tights, leaving butterfly kisses. Sanji could feel the swordsman jerking forward for his touch, his kiss. Not going to give in, Sanji continued to tease Zoro. Kissing everywhere else, except where the swordsman wanted him most. Trailing his tongue over the green haired man's toned stomach, he looked up to a lust-filled dark eyes and smiled. Thinking he had done enough, Sanji stood and walked towards the shower.

"Fuck, ero-cook!" Zoro almost lost his footing with the sudden lost of Sanji's lips against his skin. Sanji just turned and smiled at his green haired lover. Removing his g-string with his back facing the swordsman, all this while knowing the swordsman would be staring. Stepping into the shower, knowing his lover would follow, he left the shower door open. As expected, the door shut a moment he stepped in. And kisses were placed on his neck and back as he turned the shower on.

"We have to stop having sex in the shower, you know Marimo? We have a big nice bed in the room waiting for us."

"But the shower is more convenient."

"Baka-Marimo." Sanji smiled and turned to kiss his lover.

"So you gonna finish what you started, ero-cook?"

Biting his lover's shoulder a little harder than usual, "That's for this afternoon at the cafe."

"Ow, love-cook! That's going to bruise!" Sanji licked the spot he bit, gently nursing the wound. Moving his hands towards the swordsman's throbbing cock, he wrapped his fingers around it and started to move his fist up and down in a slow, steady motion. A moaned escaped Zoro's lips when Sanji changed his speed and was now playing with his balls with his other hand. Sanji's mouth was suddenly on his throbbing member, licking and sucking. His nimble fingers constantly playing and pulling at his balls.

"Oh, fuck!" Sanji's mouth felt perfect, however corny that sounds. Zoro tried not to jerk his hips forward, knowing the cook didn't appreciate it.

"Fuck, Sanji. Off now! I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum, Zoro. I'm ready." Looking into his lover's blue eyes, Zoro came hard and deep within Sanji's mouth. Sanji swallowing every last bit of him. Panting, he pulled Sanji pulled into a kiss, tasting his own mixed with Sanji's taste of cigarettes.

"How long before you can fuck me, Marimo?"

"Nah, you don't have to wait." As Zoro slicked Sanji's member with lotion and prepared himself for Sanji. The blonde cook watched as his lover pumped his cock and was fingering himself preparing for Sanji's cock. That scene was so erotic Sanji could barely hold it in anymore and he turned his lover over hastily and placed his cock at the entrance.

"What happened to 'I'm tired and I just want to shower', eh love-cook?" Zoro said bent forward waiting.

"Fuck you, Marimo!"

"Aren't you just about to do that?" Zoro prepared himself for the first sting. Sanji pushed himself in full on the first move. Waiting for Zoro to adjust himself to the pain before he moved, Sanji placed kisses on the green haired man's back.

"Fucking move already, ero-cook!" Smiling, Sanji complied. Pulling out almost all the way before pushing himself in again. Zoro grunted as he waited for the pain to subside and the pleasure to come next. Sanji started moving slowly, waiting for Zoro to adjust to the pain before picking up the pace. Sanji's paced started to get faster, when Zoro started moaning with pleasure. Zoro tilted his hips, so that Sanji would hit a certain spot.

Pushing his hips back in time with Sanji's thrust, Zoro was almost over the edge. Moving his hands to attend to his now fully aroused cock, he found Sanji's fingers already there. Pumping him in rhythm with all of Sanji's thrusts. Sanji could feel the swordsman tensing around him and moved his hand to the swordsman's neglected cock. More grunting from Zoro. Sanji knew he was going to cum but not before making the swordsman moan. Sure enough, Zoro called out Sanji's name as he came over the bathroom wall. And Sanji came, biting down on his lover's shoulder.

Both men remained in their current position calming down, the water washing away all evidence of their mischief. Sanji kissed his lover's neck before pulling out.

"Wash up, Marimo. And I'm not wearing that tiny piece of cloth ever again."

Not going to argue with the cook after sex, the swordsman just thought to himself that he would pick that tiny piece of cloth and pack it back home before the cook disposed of it.

/

Washed up and dressed, the lovers were getting ready to leave for dinner.

"Oie cook,"

"What baka-Marimo?"

"I love you." Zoro stole a kiss before walking towards the elevator.

"I love you too, Marimo." Sanji said above a whisper, to no one in particular.


	9. The trip to Japan Part 3

Hello! This chapter is more like a mid-chapter. (:

But still enjoy! And let me reviews! (:

* * *

><p><strong>*Beep *Beep<strong>

A cellphone was beeping, signaling that there was a new message. Stretching over to the bedside table, Sanji grabbed his cellphone to see who was going to be receiving an additional kick when he sees them. Looking at his screen, he noted that it was only four thirty in the morning. The person who disturbed him is now going to get thrice the kicks.

_/ Sanji~~~~~~ When are you coming back? (T_T) /_

It was a text from Luffy. Silly monkey. Sanji smiled as he replied, forgotten that he was woken up by the text and irritated.

_/ Not till next week, Lu. Ask Ace to feed you for now. /_

Sanji hit the send button and snuggled back into his lover's arms.

"Who's that, cook?"

Turning to see the green haired man who still had his eyes close, Sanji gave him a kiss before replying. "Just a hungry monkey. Go back to sleep Marimo, your brain needs to rest before it can function properly."

***Beep *Beep**

"Damn it, why can't they stop disturbing our holiday?" The swordsman was irritated whenever his sleeping time was disturbed. He's pansy like that. However his laughing blonde lover was not as frustrated.

"Oie cook, what's so funny?" Sanji nudged his green haired lover up and showed him his cellphone.

"Look what Lu and Ace sent."

_/ But Ace is stingy. He doesn't allow me in the kitchen. /_

_Attached with the text was a picture of Ace frowning in an apron and Luffy pouting. Ace looked like he was involved in some war that included a flour and eggs fight._

Zoro took one look at the photo and started laughing so hard his stomach hurt and he had tears in his eyes. Sanji meanwhile was typing a reply to Luffy and snapped a photo of the laughing swordsman for Luffy as well.

_/ Zoro can't stop laughing. Tell Ace that we think he looks adorable and should continue dressing like that! Hahahahaaa. We'll buy him a maid outfit if we see one! /_

***Beep *Beep**

"Not going to read that, eh love-cook?" Although he said this Zoro pulled his lover closer, resting his chin on a creamy shoulder, kissing the delicious creamy skin on instinct.

"Nah, can always read that we're awake later. Time to go back to sleep, baka-Marimo." Snuggling into the embrace, feeling the warmth of his furnace-lover, Sanji felt sleep slowly creeping back. His lover didn't need to be told twice and was already deep in slumber.

/

The next time Sanji opened his eyes, he saw Zoro already awake and had just exited the bathroom, drying his green hair with the towel. His jeans hanging dangerously low at his hips.

"Morning, dartbrow." The green haired man leaned towards his blonde lover, ruffling his bed head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Ugh. What time is it now?"

"About 12. Onigiri for lunch?" After trying those rice balls on the airplane, Zoro had become infatuated with the Japanese snack. Sanji already sick of having them everyday.

Getting up into a sitting position, Sanji let out a loud groan. "Ughhhh. Not again, Marimo. Can't we have something else? We've had those rice balls for lunch the past week."

"It's nice and I like it, curly-brow."

"I refuse to put another onigiri into my mouth, baka-Marimo. My mouth is too delicate for just rice balls."

"Your mouth didn't seem so delicate last night, wonderbrow."

_Smack._

"Oie cook, what's that for?"

_Smack._

"To wake your brain. You seem to be sprouting nonsense from that mosshead of yours." Sanji tried smacking again, but Zoro easily avoided and grabbed his lover's hands.

"Oie, stop that ero-cook! Fine fine, we won't have any more rice balls." Sanji was sure Zoro was pouting.

Letting go of Sanji's hands, Zoro placed the cook's cellphone in his palm.

"I think Luffy sent you more messages." With that the green haired swordsman left to get dressed not without Sanji smacking his butt as he turned to leave. Zoro turned and glared at his blonde lover but decided to just get back at the cook later. Looking at his cellphone, Sanji saw that he had five unread messages. The first three messages were from Luffy.

_/ Ace is still not feeding me, he says I've already had lunch so no food till dinner. (T_T) SANJI~~~ I MISS YOU! /_

_/ SANJI~~~ HURRY HOME! Ace is being mean. /_

_/ ACE IS EVIL! (T_T) /_

Laughing at Luffy's messages, Sanji sent him a reply. Sanji has also treated the monkey boy as a younger brother and was closest to him compared to the other younger boys. Sanji took it as a personal mission to always feed the Portgas brothers, seeing how the two were always there for him even at the darkest moments of his life.

_/ Hang in there, Lu. You know Ace still loves you. I'll be back, see you then! /_

The next message came from his sweet angel, Nami-swannn~~.

_/ Hey Sanji-kun, hope you're loving the gift Robin & I picked out. Have fun with it! *Winks. /_

The blonde cook felt his face redden at the memory of that tiny piece of cloth. That leopard print g-string that brought out the lustful dark eyes of Zoro. Sanji put his palm to his face, feeling it hot.

_/ Thank you beautiful angels for the gift. But it's a little extreme and I'm not going to wear it for that Marimo-head. Can't wait to be back to bask in your beauty, not to mention Vivi-chan's and Robin-chwan's. /_

The last message came from Ace. Skeptical about this last message, Sanji opened it to read.

_/ Hey lover-boy! How's the honeymoon? Had any wild sex yet? *Wink! Luffy's making a ruckus, so when are you back exactly? /_

The cook not wanting to the same thing to happen again sent a short reply to the fiery older brother.

_/ It's not a honeymoon, Ace! I'll be back when I am. /_

By the time Sanji was done reading and sending messages, Zoro was fully dressed and sitting by the bed watching some Japanese anime. The blonde cook crawled over and slugged his body over his lover, arms reaching over the swordsman shoulders.

"So what you wanna have for lunch, besides rice balls?" Sanji said as he rested his head on those tanned, strong shoulders.

"How about some blonde cook?" Smirk.

"Nah, it's not up on the menu at the moment. Anything else?"

"Ngh, I just want my blonde cook with rice balls. Sounds appetizing enough." And the green haired man turned to kiss his favourite blonde.

"Nope, your blonde cook is now going to get ready and we're heading out for some food."

"What? No breakfast sex?" Sanji just laughed and sticked his tongue at Zoro as he turned towards the bathroom.

/

After lunch, the lovers were planning to see what they'll be doing that day.

"Oie cook, if we're not going anywhere today, there's somewhere I wanna go."

"Where's that, moss-head?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Tell me where, or we'll get lost if we go by your directions, baka-Marimo."

"Shut up and just follow, ero-cook."

/

After an hour of travelling, the lovers stood in front of the Osaka Aquarium and Sanji's eyes just went wide with glee. He couldn't stop grinning.

"Are we seriously going? And how did you know I wanted to visit this place?"

"You left the window open the other day while surfing the net back home."

"I'm surprised your tiny brain could remember and actually figure the way here without getting us lost, moss-brain."

Zoro watched as his lover look and gleed over all the fishes and aquarium life. He looked like a child in a candy store. The blonde cook couldn't keep his excitement down and was naming all the fishes to Zoro. This was probably the best idea he had, since arriving in Japan.

"Ne Zoro, look! That's a whale shark!"

"Oh look! Look! That's a manta ray! It's huge!" Sanji's eyes sparkled as he watched the manta ray ray went by gracefully.

"Ne, Marimo! Look at that turtle! It sort of looks like you, frowning! Ha ha!"

"It does not!" Frown.

"See! There! Exactly the same! Ha ha!"

_Knock._

Zoro knocked Sanji's head with his hand. "Oie love-cook, see that! That looks like you!"

"But that's just coral."

"Yea, but it's yellow and has funny curls!"

Sanji glared at Zoro and kicked him in the shin.

"Stupid mossball."

The aquarium was amazing. It took up the whole afternoon for the lovers to finish all eight floors of it. By the end of it, Sanji was still as excited as when he first arrived and Zoro was just glad he brought the blonde here.

"Oie Zoro, let's go souvenir shopping!" And Sanji just walked into the souvenir shop, regardless of Zoro's answer.

"Oh, let's get this!" Sanji brought up a round, green plushie to show his lover.

"What for, ero-cook?"

"Don't you think its adorbale? And it's nice and soft."

"But what is it? Doesn't look like anything."

"Does look like you though. This shall be Chibi-Marimo. Ha ha!"

Zoro had his 'Ugh' face and was refusing to argue with Sanji when he was this happy.

"Fine fine. Let's get that and go have dinner. I'm starving."

After making payment for Chibi-Marimo, the lovers took a train back to Shinsaibashi, where they were staying in Osaka, to have dinner.

/

***Beep *Beep**

Another text from Luffy.

_/ Sanji~~~~~ Ace wants to know when you'll be back? /_

Ah. That Ace! Now he's sending Luffy to find out, hoping that the cook would be soft hearted and let the monkey boy know. No. Sanji decided it's best not to let them know, or Ace would do something stupid like throw them a welcome back from honeymoon party.

_/ Lu, tell Ace to stop bribing you with food. I'm not letting you guys know. /_

"Another text from Luffy?" The green haired man asked while putting more food into his already full mouth. Sanji always wondered how he could talk while having something in his mouth. Maybe that's why he was that good at giving head.

"Yea. Ace is trying to find out when we'll be back, by bribing Luffy." The lover's were at a ramen shop, enjoying some beer and delicious char siew ramen.

/

"Ah. It's no use, is it?" The freckled man said while scratching his head trying to think of a new approach.

"Nope. Ace~~~ I'm hungry. Can't we have another meal?" A pouting boy said while lying flat on the floor.

"Lu, you just had dinner like half an hour ago. And I'm not going to cook you more food."

"But Ace~~~~ I'm hungry."

"No."

***Beep *Beep**

/ Ne, Luffy wanna come over my place to hang out? /

Luffy smiled at his text message from Nami and immediately stood up to leave.

"Ace, I'm heading out to Nami's! Bye!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed his jacket and left the freckled man alone standing in the living room.

"Che. Now for a new plan."


	10. Okaeri

New chapter! Leaving reviews will make me happy!

* * *

><p>"Oie love-cook, what took you so long?" Zoro grunted at his lover as he hauled their bags onto the trolley.<p>

"I do like to look decent when I'm out, Marimo. Unlike you." Sanji said while giving his lover an once-over.

They might be together but both differ too much when it comes to personal grooming and fashion. The green haired man prefer comfortable clothes, so he was dressed in his usual white cotton tee and his favourite rugged pair of jeans. Paired with his combat boots, the swordsman looked as though he was prepared for the army. The blonde cook, on the other hand, preferred suits to anything else. And today he was dressed in a green button down shirt with silver cufflinks paired with an Armani black and grey stripped jacket and pants set. Together with his polished black shoes, Sanji looked like he just stepped out of an Armani magazine advertisement.

Both men looked completely the opposite of each other, but both were handsome in their own way. Sanji, the suave, blonde gentleman. Zoro, the rugged, gruff man with exotic green hair. They were getting a lot of attention from passing females just by standing there together in the same space, arguing with each other. Men too had given the pair looks but filled with envy wishing they were like the odd pair.

"Che, sissy cook. Beginning to sound exactly like a woman. Getting ready to be my wife?" The green haired couldn't help it, but irritate the cook to at least make himself feel better after a long flight.

"In your dreams, baka-Marimo." Sanji was ready to head home, take a long bath, enjoy some wine with cigarettes and have a good night's sleep.

Collecting the last of their belongings, the couple stepped out to the arrival hall. Seeing no one familiar, Sanji sighed in relief. Although, they had made sure not to inform anyone, Sanji had half expected to see Ace and the rest of the gang at the airport replaying the nightmare from when they departed.

"Looks like Ace had finally given up. Let's head home now, ero-cook." The blonde cook nodded and followed his lover out to hail a taxi home.

/

"Ero-cook!"

"What baka-Marimo?"

"What the fuck is this?"

Peering over Zoro's shoulder, Sanji saw that he was looking at a bill while they were waiting for the elevator. On closer inspection, Sanji realized it was his phone bill.

"How is this fucking possible? $300?" Sanji saw what Zoro was staring at.

"Yea, ero-cook. What did you do? Surf porn on your cellphone? Call sex hotlines? What, cook?"

"Let me see, mosshead!" Snatching the bill from Zoro's hands as the elevator door opened.

Stepping into the elevator, "Fucking roaming charges!"

"Told you, you shouldn't be using your cellphone when we were there." Zoro was unimpressed. The cook deserved it for not switching his cellphone off.

"I had to keep my cellphone on, baka-Marimo. In case anything happens at the restaurant. But these charges are outrages!"

"Would have helped if you didn't keep calling back to check on Patty and the restaurant."

"Ugh! Shut up baka-Marimo. You're not helping."

The lovers were still arguing as they opened their front door and were surprised with a loud "Welcome home!"

Sanji and Zoro were dumbfounded. They stood at the door, staring at all their friends, shocked. Sanji was the first to response when Ace walked over and shrugged his arm over the cook's shoulder.

"Surprised?" Ace was smirking over his win.

"Fucking hell, Ace! How did you find out?"

"It was easy. Did you forget that our dear Robin works with Zoro and it's easy for her to find out?"

The blonde cook smacked his head, remembering. "Ugh. And all that trouble to keep it from you. Well at least you guys didn't turn up at the airport like the last time."

"Well, I figured you would have thought we would. So a surprise at home was a better idea."

"You know you're going to get kicked and probably sliced up by doing this, right?"

"Yea, but its so worth it!" Ace ran away, avoiding Sanji's kick.

"Sanji~~~~~~ You're home! I've missed you! Please don't go on any adventures from now on." Luffy came running, hugging Sanji into a tight embrace.

"Hey there Lu, you seem energetic."

"Oie Luffy! Get off Sanji." And Zoro started to peel the overly happy Luffy off Sanji.

"Hey Zoro, how was your honeymoon?" Luffy looked to a very red swordsman. Zoro was saved when Nami came to grab Luffy.

"Sorry. He's just excited Sanji's home to cook." And Luffy earned a smack to his head.

After placing all their bags and belongings into the bedroom, the couple went back to join in the party. All their friends were over at their house, celebrating their return. Looking around, Zoro noticed they even decorated the house. A 'Welcom Back' banner was hanging across the living room. The banner must have been made by Luffy with the help of others as the banner had a badly drawn strawhat on it. Zoro laughed looking at it. Colourful balloons and streamers were decorated throughout the living room area. It seemed as though the lovers had gone a really long trip instead of two weeks for their friends to decorate so elaborately.

"Nice, isn't it?" The swordsman smelt a familiar cigarette smoke.

"Yea."

"Hey Zoro, did you buy any sweets back?" Chopper was tugging at Zoro's sleeve.

"Hey Chopper! Yea, I did." Zoro looked at the young doctor and ruffled his brown hair.

"Wait let me go get it. And the other gifts." The young doctor smiled and followed the green haired man into the bedroom.

"Sanji-kun, did you like the gift?"

"Oh Nami-swan, my angel!" Nami didn't fail to notice the slight tinge of pink that appeared on the cook's face.

"Robin and I picked it out. We thought it suit you best!"

"Oh, Nami-swan, you must be joking. The gift must have been a prank and Ace made you do it right?"

"Oh no. It was the best gift for a honeymoon couple, don't you think Navigator-san?" Robin had joined in the conversation.

"Yea, did you take pictures Sanji-kun?" The girls were bent on embarrassing the cook even further.

"Robin-chwan~~ What's this I hear about you and Franky getting engaged?" Sanji had heard this from Luffy and hoped to change the topic away from that tiny piece of cloth.

"He proposed over the weekend. We're planning for a summer wedding. Anyway back to the gift. Did you like it, cook-san?" So much for trying to change topic.

"Oh, I better go help that Marimo with the gifts. See you girls later." And Sanji left to the bedroom, escaping the girls questions.

Nami and Robin smiled, knowing their gift was put to good use and returned to where Vivi had been sitting to share with her this new gossip.

"Sanji~~~~ Did you buy any food back?"

"Is that all you ever think about, Lu?"

"Anything for me?" Usopp asked from behind Luffy. The younger boys were excited over the idea of gifts.

"Yes, we got something for everyone." Zor said trying to balance the gifts in his hands and also avoiding Luffy's invading hands.

"My sweet angels, I've bought you some delicate snacks from Japan." Sanji said as he passed on some beautifully wrapped boxes to the girls. Each had their own. Nami's was a box of orange flavoured snacks wrapped in a pale orange box with ribbons. Robin received a purple box filled with red bean moochi. Vivi got a box of daifuku wrapped in a ocean blue box. The girls thanked the blonde cook and that sent the cook into a wiggly heart frenzy.

"Brook, I've got you something good!" Sanji said to the tall, afro musician. He pulled him aside and passed him a book wrapped with brown paper.

"What is it, Sanji-san?"

"Open it! You'll love it!"

Unwrapping the gift, Brook's eyes opened wide with excitement.

"Whoa! Thank you Sanji-san." Sanji had bought a book of a collection of girls' panties and upskirts for Brook's perverted mind. Zoro had given Sanji that look of disgust when he bought it.

"You're welcome!"

"Sanji~~~ What about me?" Luffy was pouting when he hadn't been given a gift yet.

"You're gift's with Zoro. Go bother him."

"Yosh!" And Luffy ran to where Zoro sat with Chopper and Usopp.

"Hey Franky, this is for you."

"Thanks bro! This is SUPER!" The lovers had bought Franky two Hawaiian shirts with flower prints with Japanese koi.

"Glad you like it. Oh, congratulations! But if I hear you doing anything to break Robin-chwan's heart, I will personally see that you won't have the need of those speedos again. Zoro will too."

"Whoa whoa. Relax bro. I won't. I promise!"

"Good." And Sanji walked to join his lover and the boys.

/

"Here Chopper, this is yours."

"Asshole, giving me gifts won't make me happy!" Despite saying that, Chopper was smiling and blushing.

"Zoro Zoro. Where's mine? Is it meat?"

"No Luffy, it isn't."

"Usopp that's yours."

"You serious? Thanks!"

The lovers had decided to give the boys a box of chocolates each plus individual items. Chopper received a blue backpack with a white cross on the front flap. Usopp had gotten a slingshot and goggles. Luffy received a toy pirate ship.

"Given them their gifts, baka-Marimo?"

"Yea, just left with Ace's. You've seen him?"

"Think he's out at the balcony." Zoro stood to walk out to the balcony with his lover. However Luffy had other plans for the blonde cook.

"Sanji~~~ could you cook something for me? Ace's cooking sucks! Everything is burnt!"

"Ha ha. Later, Lu. After we've given this to Ace."

"But Sanji~~~~~ you've been away for two weeks." Luffy was giving his signature puppy eyes to the blonde cook and Zoro couldn't resist it either.

"Nah, it's okay love-cook. I'll go find Ace myself, just make some rice balls too okay?

"Yeah!" With that Sanji was ushered into his own kitchen by a very happy Luffy.

/

Sliding open the balcony door, Zoro found Ace leaning against the railing overlooking the crowd below.

"Hey, this for you."

"Thanks." Ace was not his usual happy self, something was wrong.

"Something bothering you? Want me to go get Sanji?" Although they were friends, Zoro wasn't that close to Ace.

"No, it's okay. Actually I have something to talk to you about. Would you mind closing that door? I don't want the others to hear."

"Sure." Zoro went over to close the door, shutting the party off.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"It's about you and Sanji."


	11. All that hiding

Heyyyyy! Hope you guys enjoying reading this! (: Leave me reviews, it makes me happy! :D

* * *

><p>"Marimo, do you want lunch?"<p>

"Nah. I'm heading out. Bye."

Before Sanji could question more, he already heard the door closing. Still curious as to where his lover was going and to be heading out on a Sunday was even weirder. The swordsman didn't work on Sundays; it was his only day off seeing how the bank was opened Monday-Saturday. Although Zoro did get alternate Saturdays off, he usually spent those Saturdays at the dojo teaching. Sundays were his absolute day of rest.

The more the cook thought about it the stranger it seemed. The swordsman has been coming back later than usual and he was frowning a lot more. Though seeing the green haired man frowning was no rare sight but Sanji has noticed that his lover was acting suspiciously and that did not suit the green haired swordsman who on a daily basis trained and meditated to attain his goal of best swordsman.

The cook has started taking Sundays off after the trip as he's beginning to trust Patty and the rest with the restaurant. Usually when he took Sunday off, his green haired lover would be home with him and they'll fight till they were both tired and then have lunch or dinner. Either that they'll have stay in bed, snuggled up to each other, tired from the night before.

Today was different. Zoro was already up by the time Sanji got breakfast ready.

Thinking that he must be imagining things, Sanji brushed off the nagging feeling that his lover was hiding something from him.

"Nah, he wouldn't. Might as well head to the restaurant and text the Marimo later." Sanji said to the empty house.

/

"Che."

"Why so irritated, Zoro?" The swordsman was pacing up and down the hall, unable to sit still while waiting for the last person to join them.

"You know how much I hate lying to the cook. He's going to kick a fuss when he finds out. Lying plus hiding things from him. Oh, he's going to kill me."

"Don't try to deny that you enjoy every fight with him. I've seen you guys at it. You're always smiling and like Luffy said you guys always end up in bed."

"Che. This. This is different. This is straight out lying. I've haven't been able to look into the cook's eyes without feeling guilty. And this is your fault, Ace Portgas!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Zoro." Ace tried his best to calm the angered and frustrated swordsman as much as he could. Somehow he was failing, and they were getting a lot more attention than he needed.

***Beep *Beep**

_/Oie mosshead, where you at?/_

"Shit. It's Sanji asking where I'm at." Zoro was grabbing his cellphone so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Ease up, Zoro. Just tell him you're out for drinks with some colleagues."

"Che. Like he'll believe that." But that was what Zoro did. He replied the cook saying he was out having drinks with colleagues. Technically he wasn't lying, Ace was sort of a colleague as they both taught at the dojo so did the last person who has yet to turn up. What Zoro didn't understand was why couldn't the cook know. It wasn't as if Sanji didn't know the last person involved. Fuck, Sanji taught at the dojo as well on his free time, so he definitely knew of the person. Stupid Ace and his stupid reasoning and logic! All this hiding and lying was driving Zoro insane.

***Beep *Beep**

_/Okay... You gonna be home for dinner?/_

No name-calling. No insults. Zoro knew Sanji was already suspicious.

_/Yea. Make me some rice balls, okay wife? Haha./_

Zoro tried his best to seem normal to the cook lest Sanji started asking questions he didn't have answers to.

***Beep *Beep**

_/Stop calling me your wife, stupid Marimo!/_

***Cling *Cling.**

With that sound, signaling that someone had just entered the cafe Ace and Zoro were at, the person they were waiting for finally arrived.

Sending a quick reply to his lover, Zoro turned his attention back to the man walking towards their table.

"Hey!"

"Hey Marco." Ace answered back to the man standing at their table.

/

***Beep *Beep**

_/You're definitely the wife, curlybrow. You and your pink apron. :D See you tonight./_

_Stupid Marimo bastard._ Sanji read the message from Zoro and glared daggers at his cellphone. _Shithead is definitely hiding something from me._

All those standing around Sanji felt his anger raising and stayed clear of his path, as they feared they would turn into a walking dartboard for the cook and his knives. Only Patty seemed braved enough to approach the fuming cook, some would say he was dumb enough.

"Oie, Sanji! Stop doing that! You're scaring the other cooks, bastard!" Patty ducked just in time and missed one of Sanji's deadly kicks.

"Had a fight with your Marimo lover?" Patty seems unfazed by the sudden attack and continued to question him, avoiding the kicks at the same time.

"None of your fucking business!"

And Sanji stepped out to the alley to smoke or he'll start tearing the kitchen apart. And he won't have any staff left.

Lighting his cigarette, Sanji realised he had been right about the weird sensation this morning. Still trying to figure out what the Marimo was hiding, he tried calling his lover.

_/Ugh. This is Zoro. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible./_

"WHAT THE FUCK? VOICE MAIL?" Sanji kicked the innocent looking wall, leaving dents and holes as he cursed at his lover. The blonde didn't like what his lover was hiding; it didn't fit well with everything.

"Fucking bastard." Kick. "Son of a bitch." Kick. The cook had no idea why he was this angry. Was he worried over the swordsman? Jealous, maybe? Nah, he refuses to admit he was jealous over that baka-Marimo. All he knew was someone was going to get kicked real hard in the balls tonight.

Finishing his third cigarette after stepping out, Sanji text Luffy asking if he wanted to come the restaurant for food. He need some company and Luffy would also be an excellent way of releasing some frustration.

_/Hey Lu, wanna come over the restaurant for food?/_

Knowing his invitation wouldn't be rejected, Sanji went back into the kitchen not any clearer on what his lover was doing or hiding. He was going get answers tonight.

/

"Ace you know Sanji is going to get suspicious right? I've been hanging out with you too often."

"Yea." Ace looked dreamingly at the cafe door. Zoro sensing that Ace was not even listening to him waved his hand in front of the freckled man to get his attention.

"Oie! When are we done with this? All this."

"Tonight I'll explain things to Sanji if he jumps to conclusion. And knowing that blonde, he already has. He might be thinking that I'm having an affair with you, dear Zoro. Ha ha."

Zoro face palmed and groaned.

"Ugh. That's not going to look pretty tonight. And it's still your fault, damn Fire-fist!" Zoro had given that nickname to Ace ever since seeing him teaching his class and sparring with the man.

"Yea yea. By the way, thanks Zoro. You were always closer to Marco than I was." Ace still had his eyes on the door, watching the shadows of the person who had just left.

"Che, just don't ruin my relationship and I'll be glad." Ace managed to keep his eyes away from the door long enough to see the pained expression on Zoro's face.

"Nah. Don't worry. A fight with Sanji, and you two would be tumbling back into bed wanting sex." Zoro turned his head to give Ace his 'death-stare' look.

"Che. Shouldn't have agreed."

***Flashback***

_Sliding open the balcony door, Zoro found Ace leaning against the railing overlooking the crowd below._

"_Hey, this for you."_

"_Thanks." Ace was not his usual happy self, something was wrong._

"_Something bothering you? Want me to go get Sanji?" Although they were friends, Zoro wasn't that close to Ace._

"_No, it's okay. Actually I have something to talk to you about. Would you mind closing that door? I don't want the others to hear."_

"_Sure." Zoro went over to close the door, shutting the party off._

"_What is it you want to talk about?"_

"_It's about you and Sanji."_

Zoro was taken aback by Ace's statement and replied cautiously. "What about us?"

"You know, how did you know you were meant to be? Sanji used to be so popular with the girls, even back in school. Hell, he still is. How did you manage to steal his heart?" Ace was still looking over the railing at the oblivious passing crowd below. Zoro eyed the freckled man and moved over the stand by his side.

"Ace you do know that I've preferred guys all this while right?" Zoro wanted to trend this topic really carefully. Ace gave a slight nod.

"Remember Nami's birthday at Akagami?" Seeing Ace nod, Zoro continued on his story.

"I noticed him the minute I walked in and couldn't stop staring or thinking about that head of blonde. So when he turned up at our table, I was shocked and happy at the same time. However, I was so disappointed when he turned into a goo of hearts and drank my night away. Until that pervert cook walked over and invited me over to his place." Ace laughed at that memory but stopped after registering that sentence again.

"Wait! You mean that was when it happened? And I thought it was way after that."

"Yea. And after that we sort of got together and hid it from you guys for like three months before one day the cook said he was ready." Zoro smiled at that memory of hugging his lover and standing hand-in-hand before their friends.

"Whoa, I would never have expected Sanji to be the one who wanted to acknowledge."

"It wasn't easy though. The cook kept going into this hearts frenzy even when we were together, and it was hard to keep myself calm and ignore it. Everything worked out though; I've learned that the cook was someone I plan to share my life with. And although it doesn't look like it, Sanji feels the same way too." And Zoro smiled at his friend.

"So what's bothering you?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Oh! The bachelor Ace is in love? Who?" Ace has always been single for as far as Zoro knew. Although there were swarms of women confessing their undying love to the hot raven head, he has never reciprocated. No one has seen or heard him going on a date. So to hear Ace say this was big news!

"Well, I think I am. It kind of hurts when I see someone else with that person."

Zoro noticed the sad eyes and remembered feeling this way.

"It's a guy, isn't it?"

Ace was surprised. "How you know?"

"I've been there. You've got those eyes."

"Oh. Well, yes. In fact you know the person as well. It's Marco."

"What? Stud Marco?" Now Zoro understood why Ace was this crestfallen. Marco's list of girlfriends was a long as the Mississippi River. And everyday the list just gets longer. Thinking back, actually nobody knew Ace's gender preference at all.

"But you don't even know if you like guys."

"I did. Remember that night at Franky's? We were drinking and playing 'Truth-or-Dare'?"

"Yea."

"And we kissed?"

"Yea. I got kicked real hard in the head for that. Sanji thought I enjoyed it."

"I already knew then. I must say you aren't bad."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Before you get all crazy on me. Quieten down; I don't want the rest to know just yet. Not before finding out more. So that's why I need your help."

"Me?"

"Yes. I need you to find out if Marco is interested as well." Ace was giving the signature Portgas brothers' puppy eyes pout. It was hard to say no to.

"Fine. But I'm telling the cook."

"No! No one else is to know! Just help me find some things out and I'll tell the rest on my own."

"Che. But you owe me!"

"Whatever you say!" And Ace was looking happier than when Zoro first found him.

"Let's get back in. The ero-cook is cooking."

"Sure."

**End of flashback**

So here they were sitting at the cafe after speaking to Marco. Zoro did eventually find out that Marco was interested as well and was willing to give it shot.

"It's time to head back, love-struck boy. Ero-cook's been phone bombing me. You better be a good shield."

/

7.00pm

"Stupid mosshead. Where is he?" Sanji said pacing the kitchen and dining area, staring at the clock.

_*Click._

"Marimo, where have you been?" The blonde cook went jumping and kicking at the first sight of the door opening.

"Ow! Fucking cook! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!" Seeing another head behind the usual green Sanji greeted his guest.

"Hey Ace. What you doing with Zoro?"

"We went for drinks." Zoro answered walking into the kitchen to look for something to nurse his head. Beer, probably.

"Sanji, I have something to confess." His friend was unusually happy so Sanji just nodded and ushered him to go ahead.

"I've been stealing Zoro away from you."

"Oie! Don't say such lies, Portgas!" Zoro had walked out and smacked Ace's raven head.

"But." Sanji was clenching his teeth, unsure if he should kick his friend first or his lover.

"With a good cause."

"I needed him to help me find out if a friend of ours is interested in getting together."

Pause.

"Together with me."

Pause.

"And he said yes."

Pause. Silence. Until Sanji realised he said 'he'.

"Who is it? And what the hell in not telling me till now?" And that earned Zoro a kick to the head.

"Marco. And Ace was the one who insisted that nobody else knows."

"That explains why you're so over the moon. This calls for a celebration! Now to cook dinner!"

"What you haven't cooked?" Zoro and Ace said in unison.

"No, I was so pissed at a stupid mossbrain."

/

After the happy and in love Ace left, Sanji turned to kick Zoro in the head again. However constant fights with Sanji taught Zoro to be ever ready, and he was. Avoiding another kick, Zoro grabbed hold onto the blonde cook's leg and pulled him closer.

"You know, this is a very nice position, ero-cook."

"Fucking let go off my leg, mosshead."

"Oh, I'll be fucking all right. This position just seems so tempting."

"Like I'll be letti... Ah." Before Sanji could finish his sentence, Zoro was already attacking his mouth. Feeding him deep and hungry kisses. It left him feeling hot and wanting more. And the current position that they were in didn't leave anything to the imagination.

The growing erection in Sanji's pants obvious and the green haired swordsman grounded his hips in the cook's, earning him a deep moan.

As sudden as the kiss had started, Sanji moaned when his lover removed his hot mouth to kiss his neck and shoulder. The green haired swordsman leaving trails of hot kisses along his jaw line and all Sanji could do to steady himself was to grab onto Zoro's shoulder and hair. Pulling his lover's short green hair, Sanji started to play with the earrings on his ear. Teasing and pulling.

And all of a sudden, Zoro lifted the blonde cook up and carried him into the bedroom, bridal style.

"Fucking put me down, Marimo. I'm not your bride."

"Who said that? You so fucking are. And I'm going to remind you."

Tossing the blonde onto the bed, Zoro proceeded to remove his own clothes tossing the garments onto the floor and climbed onto the bed with his blonde. Carefully unbuttoning Sanji's shirt, he had ruined one previously and the blonde kicked up such a fuss, Zoro kissed every bit of newly exposed flesh, sending shivers down the cook's body.

Zoro unbuckled Sanji's belt and pulled his pants and boxers down together, releasing his harden cock. Crawling between the blonde's legs, Zoro bent down to lay kisses on the cook's flat stomach and hips. Marking his territory, Zoro liked to think. Kissing Sanji's inner thighs, Zoro bit the flesh there gently leaving a small red mark. The cook hissed at the pain but didn't move away from the touch. Placing his mouth over the cook's cock, licking the full length of it ending with a kiss at the tip. This action always seemed to make Sanji go crazy and Zoro enjoyed doing just that. Smiling, Zoro continued to lick and kiss before taking the cook's cock deep in his mouth. Sanji continued to cry out curses as the swordsman took him full, filling him with warmth.

_Oh, fuck! Marimo is too damn good at this for his own good._

Pulling his mouth out and away very slowly stopping at the tip before going deep again. Sanji couldn't do anything but bury his fingers in short green hair. Zoro started to play with Sanij's balls, giving them a pull so very slightly.

_Tongue. Mouth. Hands. Oh. Fuck_.

Replacing his mouth with his tanned, rough hand, Zoro moved his head southwards. Kissing the cook's balls before licking that sweet entrance.

_Fuck. Tongue. Mouth. Hands. Cock. Oh. Fuck._

The green haired man stretched to grab the lotion by the nightstand, while still giving his attention to his lover's cock and balls. After coating his fingers with lotion, Zoro placed one finger near the entrance and teased the cook a little. Before the cook could muster a word out, Zoro had slipped his finger into the tight warmth that was Sanji.

_Ah. Fuck._

Reclaiming the cook's cock with his mouth, Zoro slipped in another finger and started moving in rhythm as his mouth.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! More!_

"Fucking pull your fingers out, Marimo. And put your dick in." Zoro did as he was told. He removed his fingers, cleaning them with sheets, before placing his hard cock at the entrance of Sanji. And slowly eased his way in. Sanji was so warm and tight, Zoro nearly came. As always, Zoro waited till Sanji had adjusted to the pain before slowly moving his hips. Looking at his flustered, panting blonde, Zoro could no longer control his speed or rhythm. His thrusts became erratic and they seem to get deeper and deeper. He heard his lover moaning and calling out his name and knew he had hit that spot. Trying to get that same spot over and over again, sending the blonde cook over the edge.

_Fuck. I'm not going to last any longer._

With that thought, Zoro wrapped his fingers around Sanji's neglected member, pumping in rhythm as his thrusts. The lovers had always tried to one-up the other in everything they did. Sex was no difference. Wanting the cook to come first before he finished, Zoro aimed at that sweet spot and thrust in hard, hitting it. Sanji could not longer take it and came spilling his seed over Zoro's hand and his stomach. After a couple of thrusts, Zoro came deep within Sanji.

Both were exhausted from the activity and took a moment to calm themselves down. Sanji lying still in bed with his cigarette and Zoro lying on top of the blonde.

"You're the wife." Zoro said matter-of-factly.

"Che. Get up. I wanna shower." Zoro grunted but did pull himself out and rolled on to the bed.

"Marimo. Shower. Now."

"Later, wifey." If there had been a glare, Zoro missed it closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

/

"You do know that this does not mean I'm forgiving you or Ace for hiding things from me, baka-Marimo." Sanji said to his lover while preparing some snacks after they've showered.

"Che. It's not my fault, curlybrow. Ace made me do it."

"Regardless, you are getting grocery shopping duty for the next two months. Plus you're going to staying home every Sunday for those two months as well. I need a pack mule, anyway." Sanji smiled as he placed a plate of grilled cheese sandwich in front of his green haired lover.

"What? Like hell, I'm doing that, love-cook!"

"Yes. You are. End of argument."

"Stupid fire-fist! He's going to get it when I see him at the dojo tomorrow." Zoro grumbled as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"By the way, tell Ace he is going to get his too! I've yet to think of a punishment."

"Somehow that made me feel a lot better than this sandwich did, ero-cook."

"Whatever, mosshead." Sanji lit another one of his cigarettes.

"Love you too, dartbrow."

"Che. Don't forget we're going grocery shopping tomorrow as well!"

Groaning but Zoro accepted his fate.


	12. 1111

Another new chapter! I had to kinda rewrite a few times for this chapter, the feeling just wasn't right. Hopefully this is still good though. A big big thank you to those who always leave me reviews! Santoryuu apprentice, Minnesota Fireball Wolf, ghostlyangelyou guys are my motivation! Hope this is up to your standards! (:

Continue leaving me reviews. They make me (:

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

Cheers and shouts could be heard a block away from the restaurant, All Blue. Guests who had come expecting to have a full and hearty meal were turned away at the door. All there was at the front of the restaurant was a chalkboard instead of the usual friendly host. Apparently there was a private function being held at the restaurant. A message had been left on the chalkboard and it read, 'Private function being held today. Sorry for any inconvenience caused.'

Regular guests who had happened to walk by smiled and continued on their journey. They knew what this important day was that needed the restaurant to be closed. They had seen their favourite cook fussing about and getting nervous of the function. Knowing they would be updated on the happenings on this day on their next visit, they moved on searching for another dining place.

Guests who had come unknowingly left crestfallen and disappointed, vowing to visit again tomorrow. However they were curious as to what event was this important that the whole restaurant had been booked. Thinking that there might be a celebrity inside or an A-list celebrity function happening, they peered into the restaurant through the curtains on the door. What they saw was however just a very elaborate birthday celebration. The restaurant had been decorated with colourful streamers and balloons but the colours green and blue seem to abundant compared to the other colours. Sitting at the middle of the table was a tanned man with a very exotic hair colour. Someone must have said something to have brought that pink tinge to his face. Has to have something to do with the blonde sitting beside him as he too was blushing. This looked just like a birthday gathering amongst friends. Disappointed even further, they walked away from the restaurant, hungry and with no celebrity sighting to boast about.

/

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

And everyone raised their glasses of champagne wishing the birthday boy a joyous day!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!" A raven haired boy pounced onto the birthday boy, grabbing him on the shoulders.

"Thanks, Luffy." Zoro said smiling and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Ne, Zoro has Sanji-kun given his gift to you yet?" As Nami asked over the table.

"Nope." Zoro turned to look as his blonde lover, accusingly.

Luffy was already in his seat awaiting the dinner Sanji has prepared when he said, "Is Sanji just going give you sex as a gift, Zoro?"

"WHAT?" The lovers said in unison. Sanji spitting out the champagne he had been drinking. The others just laughed at the idea and reaction of the couple.

"Lu, who gave you that idea?" Sanji asked although he had a good idea who and started to death-stare at the freckled man sitting at the other end of the table. Ace sensing the stare just shrugged and ignored the lovers going back into a dreamy daze with his own lover.

All their friends were gathered at Sanji's restaurant to celebrate Zoro's birthday. Zoro had asked Ace to invite Marco as well. Ace was over the moon with the invitation. The freckled man had just told their friends a few days ago when they were at the Portgas brothers' place. He had gotten the same reaction from everyone as when Zoro and Sanji had first come out. Everyone was shocked at first but were accepting. That's how they were, accepting and like a family. Nakama was the word Luffy used. Ace and Marco have been inseparable ever since. Marco soon became a close friend amongst the group.

The staff of the restaurant had been asked to take this day off, so the whole restaurant was just them.

"That's what Ace and Marco are always doing. It's noisy and neighbours are complaining. Though I get food whenever they are done." Luffy said as he watched the food coming out of the kitchen and started to drool.

An obvious pink tinge had appeared on Zoro's face and he tried to hide that fact by drinking more champagne. He also made a mental note to slice Ace up the next time he gets.

"Ugh! Stupid Ace! Lu, stop listening to your brother. And for your information, I did get Marimo here a gift." The blonde cook buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of Luffy's mouth. He too made a mental note to give Ace a good hard kick to the balls.

Luffy had already forgotten the conversation and had moved on to the food. Sighing, Sanji turned to look at his birthday boy who by now was still drinking the champagne non stop.

"Oie Marimo, stop drinking like a thirsty camel. Going to need you sober for the ride home."

"Che. I don't get drunk, love-cook. You should know that. And it's my birthday I get to do anything I want." Zoro closing the gap between them before whispering into Sanji's ear, "that means in the bedroom too, ero-cook."

When they were alone or can't be heard by others, Zoro was always braver. Very much unlike the green haired man who had just blushed when Luffy mentioned sex. Whenever he can't be heard, Zoro loved whispering what he wants to do to the cook then or when they were home.

The blonde cook on instinct pulled his head back ready to kick his lover but was stopped when Chopper and Usopp walked over.

"Happy birthday Zoro! We got this for you!" As Chopper handed Zoro a box wrapped in green and had blue ribbons.

"Thanks Chopper!" The swordsman noted that the box was kind of heavy to be clothing.

"Asshole. Thanking me won't make me happy." The young doctor was as always cursing yet blushing at the same time.

"Kaya picked it out. She had better taste in these things." Usopp added.

"You guys mind me opening it now?"

"Nah, go ahead!"

And Zoro tore the wrapper into pieces and started smiling when he saw the gift.

"Thank you!" And he grabbed the young boys into a tight hug. Peering over his lover's shoulder, Sanji saw that the boys had given Zoro a bottle of liquor. The green haired swordsman could out-drink everyone in their group, except for Nami who could drink as must as he could. Giving liquor to him was like giving Sanji a new set of kitchen knives.

Sanji sat there looking at his incredibly happy lover hugging the two boys, almost suffocating them and smiled. He made the right choice in convincing that Zoro wear that outfit today. The green haired man was wearing his rare 3 piece suit he only wore on occasions. They did have their usual argument. The green haired swordsman refusing to wear it, stating that he wanted to be comfortable and it's his freaking birthday so he could do whatever he wanted. The blonde cook refused to let him out of the house in just a plain white tee and jeans had insisted he wore that suit. They had fought over who was going to decide. Several kicks and broken furniture later, Zoro emerged from the house wearing a nice white button down shirt, a black jacket and his black pants. He even put on a black skinny tie without much of a fight, to Sanji's amusement. Although Zoro did insist that Sanji had cheated, he wore what he was told. The cook, however, didn't think that tickling and kissing was considered a cheat. The end product of their little fight was a surprisingly handsome Zoro.

Dinner went on without much disturbance. The food was as usual, exceptionally delicious. Sanji had planned the menu for weeks, making sure to include all of Zoro's favourite dishes. Which was quite a difficult task to prepare, as Zoro's favourite dishes were always the simplest and usually had rice or meat in it. Onigiri, lasagna, risotto to name a few. The blonde cook nearly tore all of his hair out trying to plan the menu. But seeing his lover and friends enjoying the meal now kind of made everything worth it, until someone had to ruin the moment again.

"It's good, cook!" A smiling green haired man turned to see his lover, his mouth stuffed with rice balls.

"Che, who do you think was cooking, mossbrain." But he still placed a light kiss on Zoro's forehead.

"Hey Zoro-bro, happy birthday! This is SUPER!" Franky walked over, surprisingly in a pants, with Robin by his side.

"Happy birthday swordsman-san." Robin smiled sweetly, but Zoro was doubtful to what was in the wrapped up box she handed to him. Who knew what ran in that woman's mind.

"Ugh. Thanks, I suppose. Robin should I be worried about this?" Zoro asked pointing to the box. Although the two have worked together for almost three years now and Zoro did consider Robin as one of his closest friends, he never knew what she had on her mind, especially so when she was smiling like that.

"No, swordsman-san. You shouldn't. It's a gift from Franky and myself."

"Yea, Zoro-bro! The gift is SUPER! Robin picked it out. She said you'll love it!"

"Stupid Marimo. Don't be so accusing of lovely Robin-chwan and thank her properly! Don't you have any manners?" The blonde cook had smacked the back of Zoro's head several times.

"Oie. Stop it, love-cook. Fine fine. Thank you for the gift." And Zoro opened the gift, still suspicious. Opening the box, Zoro pulled out a thick green cloth. Recognising it, Zoro smiled and immediately took his jacket off to try it on.

"Geez, thanks Robin." The green haired man said as he twist and turn checking the fit.

"You're more than welcome swordsman-san. Did you think I'll be getting you another leopard print?" Robin said knowingly.

Remembering what Robin was talking about, Zoro blushed.

"What's that, Marimo?"

"It's a haramaki. Its sort of like a belly warmer. But in ancient Japan haramaki was actually an armour for soldiers." Zoro informed his lover excitedly.

"Belly warmer? Are you serious, mosshead? Are you like, fifty or something? Ha ha." Sanji couldn't stop laughing and he was starting to tear from all the laughs.

"What, love-cook? It's nice and comfy and I can tuck my swords at the side."

"Fine fine. As long as you like it, Marimo. The colour even matches your hair."

"Thanks again Robin." Zoro gave one of his closest friends a hug and thanked Franky as well.

"This is so SUPER!" By this time, Franky was already crying buckets of tears. For what reason, it was still unknown.

The blonde cook stood to go get the birthday cake, hoping to get it without any interference from a certain rubbery monkey boy. He had spent the whole of yesterday preparing and perfecting the cake. It wasn't a huge cake but he wanted to decorate the cake himself, so it took longer than he had expected. Proud and happy with his final product, Sanji placed the cake onto a silver trolley and pushed it out through the kitchen doors.

Once he entered the restaurant, he slowed his pace and tried to stop Luffy from attacking the cake. All eyes were on the cake, everyone smiled and Zoro was shocked. The cake was a mixture of blue and green. On top of the cake had three little swords, all made to resemble Zoro's own three at home. Sanji had spent the most time making those. It was a pain to make such tiny swords. The swordsman had smiling seeing those, and Sanji's heart just flipped seeing that smile.

_It was all worth it._

Before he could actually get the cake to the center of the restaurant, Zoro had walked over to his side with a smile so wide it had melted his heart again and again. Sanji stopped pushing when his lover pulled his arm into a hug and kissed him full on the lips. Relaxing into the hug, Sanji kissed back.

"Wohoo! Get a room you two!" Came the distinct voice of Ace.

"Stop doing that! We want to eat cake!" And that would be Luffy.

*Wolf whistle.

Breaking away from the kiss, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, mosshead. Now to cut the cake or Luffy is going to eat it whole."

"Ha ha. We should probably do that."

"YEAH! CAKE!" And Luffy was bouncing towards the table.

/

At the end of the party, Zoro has received gifts from everyone except the cook. After bidding everyone goodbye, Zoro grabbed his blonde and asked for his gift.

"Are you going to do what Luffy said, ero-cook?"

"No. I said I got you a gift, baka-Marimo. Weren't you listening?"

"Where is it then? In here?" Zoro pulled and tugged at Sanji's trousers. Patting his pockets and slipping into them.

"No! Marimo, stop that. It's back home. Now get your hands out so that we can leave already."

Zoro rode home with lightening speed, curious about his gift.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Sanji was answered with a grunt as he opened the door. Going in straight to the bedroom, Sanji got the box out from the wardrobe and gave it to Zoro.

"Here, mosshead. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks love-cook. Now to the main event."

"What? You're not even going to open it?"

"Nah. I'm going to like it anyway, even if I don't you'll make me love it. So why bother. I'm waiting for some other forms of gifts."

"Baka-Marimo. That's the only gift. Open it!"

"Che. But I get to do whatever I want later and you'll have to do so too."

"Che." Sanji said lighting his cigarette.

Unwrapping the box, Zoro realised the cook had gotten him a new leather jacket. The leather jacket was black and had his name personalised at the breast pocket in green. Trying it on he found it to be a perfect fit. His cook was excellent at picking clothes for him.

"You like?"

"Yea, thanks. Now for you to listen."

"Che."

Zoro had walked into the bedroom and came out holding on to a very suspicious piece of cloth.

"Marimo, what the hell is that? I thought I got rid of that in Japan?"

"Ugh, you didn't. So now you got to model it for me again."

"Like hell I would, idiot."

"Che. It's my birthday, so you'll just have to do it." Zoro smiled evilly.

"You've been keeping it all this while so that you could force me to wear it again tonight, haven't you? Perverted Marimo."

"Can't help it. You look irresistible in it." Zoro eyed his lover hungrily as the blonde started stripping himself of his clothes.

"Ugh." Sanji cursed as he slipped into that tiny leopard print g-string, once again.

"Remind me to thank Ace the next time I see him. This is an awesome gift." Zoro smirked as his blonde stood in front of him in nothing but that tiny piece of cloth. Sanji stood still, arms crossed over his chest, smoking his cigarette.

"Are you done ogling, baka-Marimo?"

"Not yet. I'll have to get a picture for my cellphone." And Zoro took his cellphone out trying to get a picture.

"Don't you dare!" Sanji rushed forward before Zoro could snap a picture.

"How about we move into the bedroom to get that picture?"

"Idiot! Come back here! Stop snapping pictures!" Sanji chased after Zoro. His balls in pain from the tightness of the g-string.

Zoro grabbed onto Sanji just as he ran into the bedroom. Lifting Sanji over his shoulder, Zoro walked towards the bed and tossed Sanji onto the bed.

"Now, that's more like it. Flustered, red and in bed."

"Idiot! Stop taking pictures! I swear I would kick you if it didn't hurt so fucking much."

"Ha ha. You can't stop me." Zoro was laughing so much. Putting his cellphone on the dresser, away from his angry blonde, Zoro joined him bed hugging him and trapping him. Just in case the cook decided to make that threat a truth.

"Thank you, love-cook. Today was great." Kissing his blonde on the forehead he add before falling alseep, "I love you, you know?"

Sanji had stopped struggling, "I love you too, baka-Marimo. Happy birthday."

And the lovers fell asleep, Zoro fully dressed and Sanji in that leopard print g-string.


	13. A very easily jealous man

Hey! NEW CHAPTER! (: Took me a while to write this but going to start on the next chapter tonight, hopefully! (:

* * *

><p>It was breezy Wednesday afternoon and Sanji had left the balcony door open to let the cool air in. His green haired lover was at work and won't be back till late. That is if he didn't get lost again. It was a wonder how the Marimo was able to get lost getting home after living in the same place for at least six months. The blonde cook had taken a day off to concentrate on creating his Christmas menu for the coming festival.<p>

_Turkey with potatoes? Or something less classic? Like baked salmon?_

Sanji sat on the couch going over ideas, scribbling down thoughts onto the notepad he had on the coffee table. Stubbing out his cigarette, he stood to go get more coffee when he heard a knock on the door. Half wondering who would be visiting at this time and half cursing the person for disturbing his time. Looking through the peep hole, he saw a head of black and a broad smiling freckled face.

_Damn. Ace._

Sanji was powerless when it came to either Portgas brother. As much as he didn't like being disturbed, he couldn't bring himself to say no to anything coming from Ace or Luffy. He was kind of weak to them. Which both brothers tend to take advantage of, more often when it comes to food. Sighing, Sanji opened the front door reluctantly.

"Yes, Ace?"

"You won't believe who I bumped into today outside the supermarket. You remember Law, Trafalgar Law? You know that guy from our school, whose about your height and built? Who looks like he has an obsession with eyeliner?" Ace didn't give Sanji a chance to answer any of his questions before he walked into the kitchen sourcing for food and continued talking.

"Hey Ace. Come right in." Sanji added with sarcasm and closed the door.

"Don't you remember? That boy used to infatuated with you although he always acted cool and refused to admit. He used to be so dark like sinister dark. Man, who would have thought he'll become a doctor." The raven man continued his chant of words while he opened the refrigerator and ducks half his body in.

"Ace, get out of there! And yes I do recollect having met such a person. Why?"

"Are you going to make me something to eat then, Sanji?" Again with the puppy eyes and pout. Ace knew Sanji was a sucker for this and he rarely failed at his attempt of getting the cook to make him food. Neither has Luffy. It's pure talent.

"Yes yes. Just get your head out of there and I'll cook something."

"Awesome! Anyway, like I was saying, I bumped into Law outside the supermarket, weren't you listening? We chatted for a while and I've invited him over this weekend for the party. It'll be blast to catch up and Luffy would be so excited to see him again. Did you know he's a doctor now? Or rather a doctor-in-training, just like Chopper?"

"Yes, I believe you mentioned that just now on your little rant." Sanji was unimpressed as he started to gather the pots, pans and ingredients he was going to need.

"The man is still using eye liner though! Way too funny! But he looks way badass now with all that tattoo and piercing he has." Ace was still going on and on about his meeting with Law. But Sanji had already drowned him out and started cooking some mac & cheese.

_Trafalgar Law. I remember knowing one such person but what do I remember of him actually? Nothing actually. Well I just have to wait till Saturday to see,_

Placing the freshly made mac & cheese in front of his raven friend who almost gobbled in down instantly.

"Any more in the pot?"

"Yes, do you want more?" Sanji sat lighting his cigarette, Zoro called it 'his cancer stick'.

"It's okay. I can get it on my own." Ace had already moved over to the pot and scooping seconds.

"So this Law is going over your place this Saturday?"

"Yesh."

"I guess I'll just have to see him to remember I suppose." The blonde cook said blowing 'smoke out already wondering when his Marimo lover would be coming home.

"Oh, but Sanji I better warn you. This guy, he was so infatuated with you I would call it an obsession. So it's best you do something about your little overly jealous Marimo before he slices Law the minute he sees him."

"Che. We'll manage. I'll just kick the baka-Marimo to the moon if he does anything stupid."

"Well alright, I suppose." Ace stood to clear his and Sanji's plate and started washing the dishes. Ace ain't that bad as to ask the cook to make food and leave the cleaning to him too. That's just rude. Also maybe by washing the dishes, he might get more chances of Sanji's cooking. So he stood there happily washing.

"Hey Ace, haven't seen you without Marco by your side for a while. How are you?" Sanji said sadly. He had missed his friend terribly. It wasn't as though he wasn't happy for Ace, in fact he's over the moon Ace was in love, it's just that they haven't been spending as much time together as they used to. And Sanji missed that. All those late night movies and popcorn. Heck he even misses those game nights Luffy invented.

Not missing the sadness in Sanji's tone, Ace finished up the washing and turned to face his friend. "I'm good Sanji. Marco is really sweet, although he doesn't look like it. Although I can't deny that I miss you."

"I've missed you too. Stupid Marimo can't even compete with you when it comes to the cheering me up department. Somehow he manages to irritate me even further. It baffles me."

"Don't say that. You know Zoro would kill the whole town, Luffy and me included, if it made you happy." Ace said ruffling the blonde hair.

"Ha ha. Yea. I bet he would. Although he is going get battered and bruised while doing it. Luffy ain't going down without a fight. Ha ha."

And the previous sad atmosphere that had been surrounding the couple of friends lifted and a more relaxed air replaced it.

"So how's Marco? What have you guys done?"

"Sanji! You know I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh, do share. I wanna know if he's any good in bed." This statement brought a bright pink to Ace's face.

"I would take that as a yes. So you're not so virgin anymore."

"Shut up, Sanji!" And the older raven man grabbed the blonde by his waist and wanted to tackle him to the ground. However Sanji had anticipated his move and had moved out of reach of Ace making the raven man hit the table.

"Ow. Get back here!" Sanji had managed to make the raven man fall to the ground with a slight kick with his foot. However, Ace not willing to lose and pulled the unsuspecting blonde down with him. The blonde cook was now directly on top of Ace. This scene was so familiar to Sanji.

Hadn't this just happen this morning with the Marimo? But less sexual. Definitely less sexual.

"Let go Ace. We're both in deep shit if the Marimo returns now."

"Oh, you make it sound like we're having an affair." Both Ace and Sanji couldn't control their laughter.

Trying to free Ace's hold on his wrists, Sanji managed to move his hands near to the freckled man's torso and started to tickle.

Feeling the hold around his wrists loosening, Sanji continued his attack on the raven man.

"Fuck you Sanji! You know I'm ticklish."

***Click.**

"Oie, love-cook. Should I be worried? Have you gotten so bored that you need a replacement in my absence?" Came a very serious, gruff voice.

Both fallen men looked up to see a frowning green haired man standing over them and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey Marimo, want something to eat? There's mac & cheese. I can make you something else too." Sanji said getting up from the floor.

"Anyone care to explain why my lover is on the floor in what seems like a hug with a friend of ours?"

"Chill Zoro. I came over to visit and we ended up fighting and lastly on the floor."

"Damn fire fist. Go home to your own lover! Leave mine alone! Che."

"See Sanji, what I meant by overly jealous?"

"Yea. I get you now." And the cook walked back into the kitchen with Ace by his side, hugging him by the waist just to irritate the Marimo even more.

"Oie! You two! Stop that! Ace! Go home! Let go!"

More laughter from the men in the kitchen.

_Stupid jealous Marimo._

Ace ended up staying over, much to Zoro's disapproval, as he had one too many trying to out drink Zoro and slept on the couch.

"Oie Marimo, still pissed over that thing with Ace?" Sanji could have sworn he saw his lover pout.

"Che."

_Definitely still pissed._

"Come on Marimo, Ace and I have been the best of friends for ages! You don't have to worry a thing about him."

"Che. It's fine. Shower and then bed."

"I love you, you know that baka-Marimo?" Sanji kissed his frowning and pouting lover.

"Yea. I know. I love you too." Seeing his lover's frown disappearing Sanji pulled his lover up to shower together.

/

**Saturday**

Sanji was preparing the food at the Portgas brothers' place as per any gathering while his green haired lover was playing xBox games with the brothers when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it! Has to be Nami." The ball of energy went flying to the door, anxious to see his girlfriend.

"Hey. Umh, I'm supposed to meet Ace?" Came an uncertain, but very sexy low voice. Sanji craned his neck to see who it was.

"Hey Law! You're early!" Ace went to the door to greet his old friend. Luffy already going back to the game seeing it wasn't Nami like he expected.

"Am I? So I'll just come back later?"

"No, it's okay. Just come in. Sanji's already making the food for tonight. The rest have yet to arrive yet, so just make yourself comfortable."

Zoro hearing a new voice looked up and saw a man about the cook's height and built, maybe slimmer. He was in a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with a freaky looking face on the front and a pair of faded jeans. The weirdest apparel on the man was the furry hat he was wearing and not to mention the numerous tattoos he had. He even had eye liner on. Zoro began wondering where on earth did Ace meet this person as he returned to his game with Luffy.

The new comer feeling somewhat out of place made his move to the kitchen hopeful of seeing someone familiar.

"Hey."

It was the sexy voice. "Hey." Sanji said turning around.

"Law?"

"Yea, Sanji. You remember me? I'm honoured."

"Kind of. Bits and pieces of memories of you. Not much though."

"Oh." There was a little disappointment in his voice. Any sadness of disappointment Sanji heard, disappeared almost immediately.

"So what are you preparing for tonight? Need any help?"

"Nah, it's okay. I kind of like working alone. Go join the rest of the guys outside."

"Okay, chat with you later."

Ace who had seen the exchange between both men had seen the crestfallen look Law had on his face.

_Shit. I hope Sanji told Zoro about Law._

"Hey Law! Let's play some games." The every energetic boy grabbed the tanned man's arm and pulled him into the living room.

"Ugh. Sure." Uncertainly laced his words.

Seeing an unfamiliar face, Zoro stood to introduce himself.

"Roronoa Zoro." Shaking hands with the man in front of him, he added with measure, "cook's mine, so keep your hands off."

"Trafalgar Law." The tanned man instantly didn't like the aura the man was emitting and added, "oh, I didn't know he was taken. Or interested in men. Well it'll be easy."

Zoro instantly didn't like this man and growled at him. Ace sensing danger went to break the two up.

"Okay. Back up, you two." The green haired man obeyed because he didn't want to ruin his friend's place, again.

"Che. Whatever, just keep your tattooed hands away from the cook."

Fortunately, the rest of the gang had showed up easing the tension that was hanging in the air. Seeing that Chopper was busy talking to Law about medicine and other doctor stuff, and the overly jealous boyfriend was talking to Robin, Ace went into the kitchen to talk to Sanji.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. Your Marimo lover nearly sliced Law up in my living room."

"Uh-hgn. Anything else?"

"What do you mean anything else?

"I was already kind of expecting that to happen. Since I remember who Law was."

"So you do remember."

"Yea. And Marimo has some sort of radar on him that instantly blinks red when someone who is slighly interested gets too close."

"That's crazy."

"Yea. Well. It's Zoro we're talking about. So yes. He has a radar."

"Could you at least keep him in check till this gathering is over?"

"I'll try."

The gathering went on smoothly without much of a hiccup. Sanji kept Zoro by his side throughout the gathering, just in case the green haired man did anything stupid. Law had tried to talk to Sanji privately but was always interrupted by Zoro. He did leave the gathering with a promise to text or call Sanji to arrange another meet up again soon. Zoro glared daggers at Law when he left and gave Sanji a hug.

/

On their way home in Sanji's car, Zoro said with such a grim look on his face it was as if someone had died.

"Oie cook. I don't like that Law guy."

"Marimo, don't be unreasonable. Law's a friend from school. And I haven't seen him for so long."

"I just don't like that guy. Could you at least please try to tell him to back off."

"I'll try okay, Marimo?"

"Okay."

/

***Beep *Beep.**

Sanji got a message just before he headed to bed.

_/Hey. Fancy some coffee some time this week? Text me back./_

Thinking he should probably tell the swordsman just yet and he will eventually tell him when he has explained things to Law. He texted back,

_/How about Tuesday 3pm? Meet me at my restaurant, All Blue. Here's the address./_

_/Okay. I'll see you. :) /_

Hoping he didn't make a mistake in replying Law, who had a big time crush on him back in school. But Sanji had paid no interest in him and Law has always known Sanji was only interested in women. What would he do now that he knew Sanji was dating a man. Sanji went to bed, troubled.

_Shit. Marimo is going to kill me when he finds out._


	14. Tuesday

HEY ALL! New chapter! (: Again another big thank you to ghostlyangel, sunshineandmoonlight, Minnesota Fireball Wolf and DeidaraUlquiorra ! (:

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know whether you like to story, or not. (:

* * *

><p>Tuesday Morning<p>

Sanji woke up with a really bad headache. Groaning, he managed to get out of bed and started lighting a cigarette hoping to ease some tension in his head.

_Ugh. Today has to be the worst day ever to get a headache._

"Oie, cook. You should stop smoking those cancer sticks of yours." His green haired lover said stepping out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips. Another towel drying his short green hair.

"Che, stop killing what little brain cells you have Marimo. You know I can't live without these." Inhaling the heavenly smoke, feeling the tight tension loosening up.

"You okay, love-cook? You look pale. Want me to call Patty and ask him to prepare today's food?" The Marimo can be rather sweet at times, however Sanji had other matters to attend to today.

"Nah, it's okay. It's just a headache. Probably didn't sleep well yesterday, must be some Marimo's fault. I'll just pop some of those pills Chopper had passed to us." The blonde cook said still inhaling his obsession while his lover was getting dressed for work.

"Ngh. Don't blame me, ero-cook. You were the one who jumped into bed without any cloths on." The green haired swordsman said putting on his white work shirt, smirking at his blonde lover. "Also, you know how I can resist that deliciously creamy skin of yours."

"Che." The blonde cook had blushed with that last statement from his lover. Seeing his lover having a tug of war with his tie, he motioned for the swordsman to come over to the bed. "Come here, baka-Marimo. Can't you put on a tie properly?"

"Nah, that's what I have a wife for." A statement which a earned him a rather forceful tug by the blonde cook. Still smoking the last of his cigarette, Sanji expertly did Zoro's tie, adjusting it perfectly. The green haired man just stood there perfectly still, admiring his lover working with his long thin fingers. Sanji's fingers moved with such exact precision and familiarity, Zoro wondered why he even bothered to try fixing his own tie every day. Emphases on try. Sanji was better at this; he should just let the cook fix his tie every single day. Smiling at his last thought, Zoro bent forward to give his smoking lover a kiss to the forehead.

"I'm not your wife, Marimo. Stop with that creepy smiling and get to work. And if we are ever going to get married, we are in this as equals! You hear me, baka-Marimo!" The blonde cook smacked his green haired lover's head and ushered him out of the bedroom towards the front door.

"Bye, wifey. Ha ha." Shrugging on his new leather jacket, Zoro ran out of the house before the blonde cook could land a deadly kick on him.

"Ah. Baka-Marimo." Lighting another cigarette to calm his nerves and make the redness on his face go away, Sanji realized his head wasn't hurting as much.

_Maybe the Marimo is useful for other things._

/

Sanji made his usual walk to the restaurant, after a nice long bathe and several cigarettes later, another cigarette hanging off his mouth. He kept getting strange stares from people walking by him, it has to be the muttering chant he was doing.

_How am I going to do this? How am I supposed to say this?_

_Hey Law, I'm with Zoro. So yea, sorry for not noticing you? Fuck. This isn't going to work. Fuck._

Stubbing out his cigarette with the sole of his shoe, Sanji continued on his walk after disposing the spent cigarette into the trash bin. As did his murmuring. Lighting his twentieth cigarette of that morning, Sanji walked to the alley that leads to the kitchen of the All Blue.

Trying to finish his cigarette before he stepped into the kitchen, the blonde tried phrasing his speech again in his mind as he paced up and down the alley.

_Law, I know you must be shocked now. But as you've might have found out, I'm kinda with Zoro at the moment. Yea, so let's just stay as friends? You seem like a pretty cool guy. We could hang out. Just as friends._

_Urgh! Fuck! I'll think about this later._

The blonde threw his finished cigarette into the green dumpster sitting along the wall and walked to the backdoor fuming.

Upon entering the kitchen, he was 'welcomed' by the shouts of Patty and Carne, the clanging of pots and pans and the strong aroma of that day's breakfast selection. Feeling a little more at ease, the blonde cook went on about to check on everyone in the kitchen. After seeing that everything was well in the kitchen, Sanji smoothed his suit jacket and pants and adjusted his tie before stepping out to the main dining area of the restaurant. Walking past the kitchen swing doors, the blonde cook saw that the regular customers who came for their daily dosage of coffee were all enjoying their meals and smiled or nodded at the chef as he made his way around the restaurant.

The restaurant was furnished in dark, mahogany wood. Large, French windows with golden frames allowed a view of the shoppers on the busy street outside the restaurant. Each window was endowed with a splash of colour, by the various of flowers sitting on the window sill. All the tables had a checkered red and white cloth over it. A single stalk of red rose in a clear vase and a candle sat at the middle of each table. A well stocked bar was situated at a corner of the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't a five-star restaurant, but Sanji was still proud of it. He had worked hard for everything.

The blonde cook would stop occasionally to chat with some of the regulars, asking about their day and the food. He did stop at every table with a lady to pour out his never-dying love and to lay a kiss on the delicate lady's extended hand. For the ladies who were regulars, they just smiled and thanked the chef. Some even asked the cook about the private dinner party. Was it a success? Did Zoro like it? Questions he could give an answer to.

"My fair maiden, the party was quite a success. Thank you for your concern." He would answer while placing a kiss on the lady's hand.

After making his round around the restaurant, Sanji made his way to the door pausing to talk to the door host, a young boy with pale pink hair.

"Hey Coby, I have a friend coming in later about 3pm. Do sit him at my regular table and inform me when he arrives?"

"Yes Sir!" The young boy answered with a salute.

"Thanks Coby." Sanji has long given up asking the boy to refrain from using such formal gestures with him. Coby has a strange infatuation with Marines and long dreamed on joining the uniformed group.

Coby was a good friend of Luffy's and he needed the extra cash, so Sanji offered him a job at the restaurant. How the two became good friends has always been a puzzle to Sanji, one who was infatuated with the Marines the other obsessed with being a pirate. But since Sanji needed someone who was polite and presentable,unlike those who worked in the kitchen, for the job of door host, he immediately offered the job to Coby once he saw Coby bowing and saluting Sanji.

"You're welcome Sir." Another salute. Sanji left him to start preparing for the lunch crowd. Walking back into the kitchen, Sanji had left his main problem of that day at the door with Coby and started to concentrate on the lunch special's.

"Okay now shitheads! Get all the ingredients ready for today's lunch!" Sanji barked commands, shouting over the heads of the other chefs.

"Oie eggplant! Who said you can command us about?"

"Shithead! Stop calling me eggplant! Only Zeff called me that! And I own the fucking restaurant, so yea I kinda own the kitchen too!"

And thus, a fight started in the kitchen like any normal day.

/

2.50pm

"Urm, Chef, you're friend is here, he is currently sitting at your regular table." A head of pink said venturing into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Coby. What time is it now?" The blonde cook looked up surprised from where he was standing by the stove and smiled meekly at the boy at the door.

"2.50pm Sir. Would you like me to give him the menu or something to read while he waits? I'll also inform him that you'll be out shortly."

"It's okay Coby. I'll see him now. Patty get the other ingredients ready. Thanks." And the blonde cook stopped stirring the pot of stew he was preparing and followed the pink haired boy out to the restaurant area.

The lunch crowd was as busy as usual and that left Sanji working non-stop in the kitchen. And soon he had forgotten all about the impending meeting he's been dreading since the night before.

Taking a few breathes to calm his nerves, Sanji pushed past the swing doors and walked towards the table furtherest from the door.

/

Law had woken up that day early, taken the day off in fact, and made sure to leave early just in case he got lost while finding his way there. Which probably wouldn't happen since he had planned out his route over and over again the night before. He didn't even sleep well due to all the possible outcome of the meeting running through his mind. He was that anxious to have his second meeting with the handsome blonde.

The tanned man now stood outside the fancy restaurant, first taking his time to admire the whole exterior of the place. It wasn't grand but it had that elegant yet homely feel to it. Law decided he really like this place even before he stepped into the establishment. Well, anything that had to do with the blonde, he would love instantly. Except maybe for the green haired man currently hogging onto his hot blonde.

After taking a couple of long breathes to calm himself down, Law finally opened the door to the restaurant and was greeted by a boy with pink hair.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Table for one?" The boy with pink hair was really polite, though he did speak with a tone of formality.

"Er, hi. I'm here to meet with Sanji." The tanned man standing at the door answered.

"Oh, you must be Chef's friend. He has given me instructions to seat you at his table. Please follow me."

And the tanned man with various tattoos followed the pink haired boy to a table situated at the furtherest end of the restaurant. Law continued admiring the restaurant as he followed the boy to the table, taking in every bit of detail of the interior and décor. He was led to a table with a reserved label sitting at the edge of the table. The table like any other had the same checkered red and white cloth, the same single stalk of rose and candle. However, this table wasn't as lit as the other tables, since it was further away from the windows.

"Mr. Trafalgar, please do take a seat. I'll inform Chef of your arrival." With that Law was left alone sitting at the very romantic corner of the restaurant, waiting for his favourite hot blonde.

/

Sanji had walked over to the table, immediately regretting his choice of asking Coby to seat Law at that table. The whole atmosphere might give Law the wrong idea or impression. He mentally gave himself a kick.

Law had seen the blonde cook walking out from the kitchen the minute he did. It was kind of difficult to miss the head of blonde when he had kept his eyes glued to the doors the moment he had sat down. But as the cook walked closer, he noticed the cook was somewhat jittery and fidgety. Law was too happy to see the blonde again that he ignored that unwanted feeling beginning to cloud his mind.

Sanji had started lighting his cigarette as he approached the table and he was already smoking that cancer stick by the time he was sitting down.

"Hey Law. Want anything to eat or drink?" Sanji tried to sound as casual as he possibly could, hiding all the anxiety in his voice.

"Depends on what you're planning to tell me." Law may be obsessed with the blonde since school, but he was no idiot. He knew the smell of rejection when it came.

"I'll get you something strong then. You're gonna need it." As he signaled for Coby's attention.

"Hey Coby, could you bring me that bottle of whiskey sitting behind the bar counter with two glasses? Thanks."

"Yes, Sir." The boy never seems to get tired of all that saluting.

"That's impressive. You train all your staff to do that?"

"That? Nah. Coby just likes doing that. Only he does that. The rest of the staff are like bunch of hooligans. Ha ha." Sanji smiled at the pink haired boy around his cigarette. It was rare for Law to see Sanji smile besides chasing girls.

The only time Law had spent together with Sanji was back when they went to the same school. Law was never in the same class as the blonde, actually he shared his classes with Ace and he met Sanji through the freckled man. Law had a strong liking for this hot-headed blonde with a stubborn as a mule attitude, but because all these while he figured Sanji was straight and had always only chased after girls Law had kept his one-side feelings to himself. Not to mention the numerous guys he had rejected, Law had seen the dejected faces of the guys. Some who were persisted had gotten a beating from the cook so bad, they ended in the hospital. It wasn't as though Law feared the cook, what he feared most was the rejection and isolation.

After high school, Law had moved to a different city to pursue his career as a doctor and he had lost contact with Sanji, Ace and Luffy. The day outside the supermarket was a coincidental meeting with Ace and he had been ecstatic when the raven man invited him to a gathering with Sanji. What didn't expect was that the blonde now had a lover. A green haired man, named Zoro. Well that just gave him more hope, and things would just be simpler.

Giving the glass of whiskey to Law after Coby has walked back to the table, Sanji started off the difficult conversation.

"Hey Law, er, you know I'm kind of in a relationship at the moment, right?"

Nod.

"Well, also I've known you for ages, so I kind of want to keep us as friends. You get what I mean?"

Another nod. "It's okay Sanji, I understand. We're friends right?"

"Yea. I'm glad that you understand."

_That went fairly well._

Sanji could feel the weight lifted off his shoulders. Smiling at the tanned man sitting opposite him, he lit another cigarette. Conversation between the two old friends continued to flow, each catching up with each other, filling each other with updates. Until Sanji's cellphone beeped.

_/Oie, ero-cook. How you feeling?/_

Sanji smiled at the short text message and quickly replied.

_/Good enough to kick your ass tonight. XX./_

Law saw the smile that Sanji usually reserved for when girls talked to him. A endearing smile he'll never experience. Sighing, he finished his drink.

"Oie eggplant! Come here for a minute!" A shout came from the kitchen doors.

"Patty stop calling me that! And how many times have I told you not to shout into the restaurant!" The blonde shouted back to the burly man standing at the door.

"Aren't you shouting yourself?"

"Urgh! Excuse me, Law. I'll be back soon! Order anything, my treat!" And Sanji rushed back in to the kitchen, all the while shouting and cursing at the burly man. He in his hurry had left his cellphone on the table and Law only took notice of it when it beeped. Knowing it was wrong to probe into the blonde's privacy, but he just had to know.

_/Yea, right. See you tonight, love-cook./_

_Must be that green thing. Hmm._

An evil thought entered his mind and he looked around before committing his act. Snapping a picture of himself with the restaurant as the background with Sanji's phone, he replied the green haired man.

_/Can't keep me away no matter what you do, green thing./_

Before he placed Sanji's cellphone back onto the table, he deleted his message from the sent folder and took down that green thing's number for future use.

"Hey Coby, was it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm taking my leave now, could you help me pass on a message to Sanji? Tell him I'll call him again soon. Thanks."

"Yes, Sir."

And the tanned man walked out of the restaurant, happier.

/

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" A very angry shout could be heard throughout the office.

"What's wrong, Zoro?"

"Stupid love-cook!" And he thrust his cellphone to Nami, who was brave enough to probe into Zoro's sudden outburst.

"Swordsman-san, are you okay? I could hear you from outside." Robin had stepped in to the office upon hearing the angry shout.

"Robin, look."

"Oh, isn't this Sanji's and Ace's friend from that day?"

"Yea, I heard from Luffy he's been in love with Sanji since forever."

The two women exchange conversation and glances with each other before Robin spoke.

"Swordsman-san, before you go killing anyone, I would like you to find out from cook-san what happened."

"Fucking shit-cook!" And he stormed out of the office before any of the ladies could say anything else.

"Navigator-san, please text cook-san on his impending disaster."

/

"_Sanji-kun, why did you send Zoro a picture of Law in your restaurant? He's fuming now./_

_When did I?_

The cook browsed through his past text messages and found nothing linking to Law. Feeling confused, he just just ignored and continued with his dinner preparations.

/

Zoro was behaving as though every single person had stepped on his tail. Growling at everyone and barking commands to the other security officers.

Although he was scaring the people away, no one dared to ask the man to go home. They were afraid of getting their throat sliced or being man-handled by the angry man.

He only got madder when he saw his next message.

_/Oie Marimo, you want anything for dinner tonight? Or just me? Wink./_

_Fucking cook._

And he threw his cellphone into his work locker only to be retrieved at the end of work.

/

_No reply? Well I guess I'll just bring some food home. It's not like he won't eat it._

Sanji began preparing one of Zoro's favourite, risotto, unaware of the storm brewing when he gets home.

/

"Hey Marimo, I'm home!" Sanji shouted into a dark house not getting a response.

_Weird. Where's that Marimo?_

Turning on the lights to the house, Sanji moved into the kitchen to leave the bags of food at the counter.

"Oie, shitty-swordsman, come out come out wherever you are. Have you gotten lost in your own house?" The blonde tried using insults to lure the green haired man out.

He saw that there was light coming out from the bedroom, he creeped towards the bedroom, ready to jump his lover. The blonde was however not ready to see his lover packing all his clothes and belongings into black duffle bags.

"Oie, Marimo, where are you going?"

A cold, hard stare looked back the blonde.

"Che. Hope you had fun with your new lover."

"What are you talking about, mossbrain?"

"Look for yourself." And Zoro threw his cellphone towards the shocked blonde standing at the door. And what Sanji saw was a photo of a smirking Law from this afternoon sent from his cellphone.

"WHAT? When did you get this? Where?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Today. And according to my phone, it was sent using your number." Zoro's voice was cold and without emotions.

"Oie, Zoro. Listen okay. I met up with Law to try and explain things to him. He took it well, something I thought wasn't possible."

"Well, why didn't you tell me? And by the looks of it, he doesn't seem to be backing off."

"Because I wanted to clear things up with him before telling you. Bad choice, really."

"Cook, I would appreciate it if you would have told me and not having to find out things like that."

"Yea, I know. Sorry." And Sanji pulled his lover into a tight embracing, refusing to let go.

"I still don't like that Law guy." Zoro said letting out a sigh and settling into the hug.

"I should have warned you before that night at the party. I'm sorry." The blonde nuzzled into the warm, tanned skin. Sanji pulled his lover's chin down towards him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry."

"Che. Forget it, love-cook. But you gotta make up for it." Gone was the angry, grumpy man.

"I've got food from the restaurant. Want some?"

"How about we have some dessert first?" Sanji wondered how on earth the swordsman was able to change emotion so quickly. Although he was glad that the green haired man wasn't as pissed off so obliged to his wants.

Kissing his lover hard on the lips, Zoro pulled the cook's shirt out of his pants and slipped his hands to roam the creamy pale skin. Kneading the muscles at the cook's shoulders and back, the cook gasped at the action. The green haired man took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the cook's mouth and began his wandering in that wet warmth. The cook started their tiny fight of tongues, as though he was defending his mouth. Sanji tilted his head to give his lover more access to his neck and shoulders, which Zoro happily obliged kissing and sucking at the delicious skin. As his lover was leaving butterfly kisses on his neck, Sanji tugged at his earrings with his mouth, knowing the swordsman loved the slight tension. The green haired moaned at the slight tugging of his ear and earrings. Moving his hands over the cook's shirt buttons, he began slowly unbuttoning the shirt to reveal more flesh. After the shirt was removed, he placed both his hands over the cook's nipples. Slowly rubbing his thumbs over each nipple, making the blonde cook moan with need. Zoro started pushing the cook backwards, pushing him towards the bed.

All Sanji could feel was the heat and need from his lover, he had lost all knowledge of his surrounding until his legs bumped into the bed and he fell backwards onto the soft bed. Before he could register any other thought, he felt his lover's hot tongue licking his already hard nipples. His hands grasping onto the sheets, he writhed underneath his lusty lover.

Zoro stopped his kissing, straddling his panting lover, to just look and admire the blonde cook. The flustered, hot blonde cook who was his. Smiling, he started removing the black tee he was wearing. Feeling eager fingers working at his belt buckle, Zoro smirked at his now sitting upright lover.

"Anxious aren't we, ero-cook?"

"Shut up, bastard and remove these."

"Sure, whatever you say, pervert cook."

Now both men were naked and panting in bed. Each not getting enough kisses and struggled to fight for more. Zoro was now lying on his back, watching his blonde lover's head move slowly southwards. His lover's sea blue eyes were clouded with lust and were now a darker shade of blue. Kissing and nibbling all his way down towards Zoro's throbbing member. Sanji ignoring the hot flesh just below his chin on purpose, placing kisses near Zoro's hard cock but refusing to give it any attention.

"Damn it cook! Stop teasing me!"

"Anxious aren't we, mossbrain?"

"Ngh. Stop doing that or I'm going to thrust my cock into your mouth."

"Oh I would like to see you trying that, Marimo." Sanji had said before taking the hot hard flesh whole into his mouth. Zoro cried out loud at the sudden warmth surrounding his cock.

"Oh, fuck! Sanji!"

The cook smiled and loved his control of the green haired swordsman. Slowing bobbing his head up and down the long shaft, pulling all the way to the tip before going all the way back in. He busied his hands, playing and pulling the swordsman's balls. He pulled Zoro's cock out of his mouth with a loud wet 'pop' before starting to lick and tease balls. Zoro had his left arm gabbing onto the headrest of the bed, while his right was deep tangled in a head of blonde. He felt Sanji's tongue going further and further south and he let a moan escape his mouth.

"Fuck, cook." Zoro nearly screamed and grabbed his lover's arm pulling him up into a heated kiss. Turning their positions around, Zoro wrapped his hand around Sanji's leaking member and slowly pumped the cook's cock. Zoro had reached out to the night stand to grab the lotion in the top drawer when the blonde stopped him and placed said bottle of lotion into his hands. Slicking his fingers with the cool lotion, Zoro slipped two fingers into Sanji and started twisting and scissoring his fingers to prepare the cook.

"Ahhhhh... Fuck!" Before he could say another word, Sanji's mouth was attacked and brought into a heated kiss, once again. Pulling his mouth away from the kiss, Sanji moaned into his lover's ear and said. "Fucking fuck me now, mosshead."

Zoro never heard anything sexier than that and pulled his fingers out. Readying his slicked cock at the entrance, he grabbed Sanji's hips and slowly pushed himself in. The cook seems to be finally getting used to the pressure as he didn't seem to be in any pain. Kneading the muscles around the cook's thighs, he continued pushing himself in until he was fully wrapped by the sweet sensation and warmth. Sensing the cook had adjusted to the pressure, Zoro started to thrust into the cook, slowly at first. With each thrust Zoro felt he was about to explode. He began thrusting deeper and harder, earning loud moans from his writhing lover. As his movements began to become erratic, he knew started pumping the cook's cock in rhythm with his thrust.

Moans and name calling could be heard as the two men came, hard and panting. Sanji spilled his warm seed over Zoro's hand and their stomachs. Zoro deep within Sanji's warmth. Both men just sort of laid there on the bed, calming down from their high. When their breathing were slow and steady, Zoro rolled off the blonde and brought his hand up to his mouth tasting the cook.

"I've had dessert now. So what's for dinner, love-cook?"

"Che, shower and then we'll eat."

"Sure, wifey."

"When are you going to stop the wifey calling, mossbrain?"

"Never. And you seem to be getting used to it, wifey."

"Baka-Marimo. Stop calling me that!" And Sanji chased his green haired lover in to the bathroom, although he was aching.

/

After dinner and another shower, both men were now back in bed snuggled up to each other.

"Night Marimo. I love you." Sanji left a kiss to his lover's forehead before he fell straight to sleep.

"Night, cook." Zoro also fell straight to sleep, but not before snapping a picture of him and his sleeping blonde cook. Zoro had let his childish side take over his usually reasonable mind and sent the image together with a text to the 'intruder'.

_/You're never getting this!/_


	15. Ho ho ho?

HEY HEY! new chapter for you guys! (: well this story is going to be another 3-4 chapters, hopefully! (: had been writing this 1 story for too long, time to write another soon! (:_  
><em>

again, leave me reviews they make me :D

* * *

><p><em>Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,<br>In the lane, snow is glistening  
>A beautiful sight,<br>We're happy tonight.  
>Walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

"Ugh, that has to be the hundredth time they are playing that god damn song." Groaned a tired green haired man walking alongside his lover, each carrying paper bags filled with presents rushing and squeezing with what seemed like the whole town out shopping for christmas goodies.

"Stop whining and follow closely, Marimo. Don't want to get lost in this crowd, which I know would probably happen and it'll be a bitch to find you." The blonde cook turned and smirk at his directionally challenged lover.

"Shut up, love-cook and hurry with your shopping! I want to get home where it's nice and toasty." More grunting from the tanned man as more people rushed past him, knocking him and the bags he was carrying in the process. The weather wasn't making the shopping trip any bearable. It was minus ten degrees today and Zoro had hopped to stayed in bed cuddled with his blonde lover. But the cook had other plans. And now Zoro stood in the crowded shopping district, wrapped in a black jacket, green scarf, black beanie and green gloves.

"Aw, the cold freezing your tiny brain? Or the cold getting to your balls, shrinking them? Told you to bundle up a little more, Marimo." The cook's smirked had grown into a full grin, knowing he was about to irritate the already pissed green haired man even further. However the scene he saw when he turned around wasn't what he was hoping for, but he still kind of expected it to happen.

"Fuck! Oie lady! Stop fucking pushing your pram in this fucking crowd! Fucking see where you are going with that thing!" The green haired swordsman was currently shouting like a seaman at a helpless lady with a pram with a innocent child sitting in it, clueless to what was this weird man saying to his mother with such a loud voice. He started to whimper when he saw the weird man's face so filled with anger.

"Oie baka-Marimo! Stop yelling at the lady, you're scaring the kid!" Sanji had walked back to his lover and was prepared to knee the tanned man in the groin if he had to.

The lady was still shocked from the words that had come out of the green haired man's mouth. Still quietly standing there, getting yelled at. The people walking pass had moved out of their way and circle of free space surrounding the lady, her child and the two men. Some stopped to witness the yelling and cursing but when Sanji walked towards to the yelling man, kneeing him, they continued on their journey thinking the blonde man was enough to handle the cursing man.

"Oie blondie, what's that for?" Zoro asked clenching to his stomach, he had been staring daggers at the lady and had missed Sanji walking over with the intent of murder in his eyes.

"For yelling vulgarities at this lovely lady and her child, you caveman! I'm sorry, Madam. My friend here has no manners at all. I hope you are not in shock, neither is your child." After kneeing his lover, Sanji had moved over to the lady's side and had placed a kiss on her pale smooth hand.

"She rammed me with her child, ero-cook."

"Shut up, Marimo. I'm trying to apologise on your behalf, so be quiet and stay there, idiot." Not wanting to annoy the blonde any further, Zoro kept his mouth shut, wrapping his scarf a little higher to cover his face and grabbed all the shopping bags and moved to the nearby cafe to get himself warm.

"Fucking cook." He muttered as he walked away.

"Hey there, little fella. Did that man scare you?" Sanji said squatting in front of the pram smiling, using his index finger to brush the tiny face.

"Urm, I'm sorry for knocking into your friend." The lady said in a tiny voice.

"Nah. It's okay. Crowds kind of turn that man into a barbaric caveman at times. I hope he didn't scare you." Sanji said looking up at the lady, still squatting with his finger now tightly held onto by tiny little fingers. The little boy no older than two smiled and giggled at the blonde with a strange eyebrow.

"It's okay. He seems to like you." The lady said peering into the pram at her child.

"He's adorable." The blonde man was still smiling at the child, his finger still in the grasp of the tiny hand.

"I better get going now, or my friend will get lost and I won't be able to find him in this crowd. My name is Sanji by the way, come to my restaurant soon and I'll give you a treat as a proper apology." Sanji said trying to pry his finger out from the tight grab. After several attempts, he finally had his finger removed when the lady placed his favourite pacifier in his mouth and the tiny hand let go to grab onto his favourite thing in the world, Sanji stood and handed the lady his name card with his restaurant's address.

"Thank you Sanji-san." The lady bowed to thank the blonde man and waved him goodbye before pushing her pram back into the thick crowd.

"Now where did that Marimo go." Sanji looked left and right searching for a head of green. Thinking he had saw a familiar head of moss, he walked in the complete opposite direction of where Zoro was currently sitting with a cup of earl grey tea.

/

"What is that cook taking so long?" Zoro said looking at his watch again. Looking at this watch, he noticed that he has left the cook's side for at least forty five minutes.

_Fucking cook, better hadn't forgotten about all the shopping bags and me. We still have more presents to get._

Deciding that he should probably give the cook a call as he finished his tea, he took out his cellphone and speed dialed his lover's number.

***Ringing *Ringing *Ringing *Ringing **

_Fucking answer the phone, ero-cook._

On the fifth ring, his call was picked up a frantic sounding cook.

"Where the fuck are you, Marimo? I've been looking for you for the past twenty mintues! Do you know how hard it is to find someone in this crowd? Where are you? The weather is getting colder, baka-Marimo. Should have forced you into that other jacket." Sanji was rambling even before Zoro could say 'Hello.'

"Sanji! Calm down! Let me talk." Zoro managed squeeze this statement through Sanji's mindless rant.

"I'm currently at a cafe by the street we were just at. It's called the Front Moon Cafe*. I'll await here waiting for you." Hearing that the cook had somewhat calmed down, Zoro added, "Careful cook, don't get lost. Ha ha."

"Like hell, I would. Baka-Marimo! That's your forte!"

"Ha ha. I'll see you in another fifteen minutes? Let's make that twenty."

"Fuck you, mossbrain! I'll be there in ten minutes! No, five minutes!"

Zoro could hear that the blonde was starting to run as he breathing was getting heavier and the 'Sorry excure me' was getting more frequent.

"See you, love-cook."

"Your directions better be right, mosshead! See you."

***Click.**

After hanging up the call, the tanned swordsman made his way to the counter to get another cup of earl grey tea and a cup of latte for when his lover arrives. As expected, the blonde came running to the cafe just as Zoro was walking back to his table, where he had left all the shopping bags, with a pipping hot cup of coffee. His lover came cigarette hanging loosely on his lips, about to kick the green head in but stopped when the sweet aroma of coffee filled his nostrils.

"Thought you would like some coffee. Latte okay?"

"Thanks, Marimo."

And the lovers sat at the cafe enjoying their hot drinks on a cold day, watching the people just rushing by with their Christmas shopping.

/

After another round of shopping, the two men were finally done with their Christmas shopping and were making their way home in the cook's car when the blonde cook asked a question in a very serious face.

"Oie, Marimo. Have you thought about getting married and having kids?" Sanji kept his eyes on the road, refusing to look at his lover even for a glance.

"Is that a trick question, love-cook?" Zoro was sure the snow had done weird things to his lover's brain.

"No, mossbrain. I'm serious. Answer my question, Marimo."

"Che, fine. If it makes you happy. No, I've never thought about it. And kids scare the hell outta me. And I've always known I prefer men, so marriage has never come into the equation."

"Okay. But don't you think kids are cute and adorable? And won't your mum be sad she won't have a grandchild?"

"No, they are scary little monsters, who scream and cry a lot. Yes, my mum has been pestering me for years to settle down with 'a nice girl' and give her a grandchild." Zoro said using air quotes.

"Oh." And Sanji was quiet throughout the rest of the journey home. Zoro failing to notice the sadness in his lover's voice drifted off to sleep with the humming of the car coaxed him into slumber.

/

"Oie Marimo. Wake up! W're back! I need your help with the bags."

"Ngh, so soon." Zoro woke, rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

"Yes. Now up, baka-Marimo." Sanji said throwing four bags of presents on top of his woken lover.

"Oophm."

"Carry these, I'm going to get the letters. See you back in the house. Remember to lock the car." The blonde walked towards to building, empty handed, swinging his keys around his index finger leaving Zoro in the car with all the shopping bags.

"Fucking cook." Zoro muttered as he gathered the bags and walked to the same building after locking the car.

Getting up the short flight of stairs in front of their apartment building was usually a breeze through the park, but with the added weight Zoro only managed to get to the main door after a few stumbles.

_Damn cook._

Zoro had been stubborn and refused help from a couple of their neighbours, and also refused to make additional trips up and down the stairs. He figured he's going to need extra training when the holidays are over. It's all the shitty cook's fault for taking up most of his time.

Opening the door to the house was also another chore, so Zoro decided to just use his head to knock on the solid wooden door.

***Bang *Bang *Bang**

"Oie, ero-cook! Open up!"

When the cook didn't reply or open the door, Zoro just continued his head banging.

***Bang *Bang *Bang**

"Oie, shitty cook. Open the fucking door."

Zoro has already given up shouting and just continued the head banging until he felt he was no longer banging the hard surface of the door, but a soft yet firm chest.

"If you continue that banging, that tiny piece of shit in your head you call a brain is going to drop out of your ear or nose." Sanji said smirking around his lit cigarette.

"Took you long enough, love-cook. Did you have to go put on more make up before you could opening the door? And what's with the idea of throwing all the bags on me, shitty cook." Zoro said walking in with the shopping bags in toll.

"Oie, baka-Marimo. Stop dragging the bags on the floor! There are fragile items in those bags for Nami-swan, Vivi-chan and Robin-chwan." The blonde nagging at Zoro as he followed him into the living room.

"Then carry them on your own, ero-cook." Zoro dumped two of the bags in to the blonde cook's thin arms.

***Beep *Beep**

At this moment, Sanji's phone beeped signaling a new message and both men turned to stare the lighted cellphone on the coffee table.

"That tattooed man?" Scoff.

Sanji just shrugged at Zoro's comment and opening the new text message to see who it was. Staring at the cellphone, Sanji nodded at Zoro confirming it was certainly Law who sent the text. The green haired man immediately took the cellphone from Sanji to read the text message.

_/Hey. It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, here's why I've been kind of busy. Oh, by the way tell that green thing that I'm not going to be a bother anymore. :)/_

_Attached was a picture of a smiling Law with a rather vicious looking man with red spiky hair, snarling at the camera looking as though he refused to be in the same space as Law._

"Che." And Zoro returned the cellphone to Sanji and went to look through the mail. Although he didn't say anything, the blonde cook knew his lover was somewhat relieved.

After the incident with Law, Zoro had stepped up on his 'security' with Sanji, making its seem as though they were nearly joined at the hips. It annoyed Sanji at times but he knew the tanned man was just being paranoid. They did fight on occasions because the blonde cook was feeling too trapped by Zoro's actions. Law had tried on various methods to try to contact Sanji, each attempt failing miserably. Law had even asked Ace for help but the freckled man had declined to get any more involvement as he feared the threat the green haired swordsman had issued stating that whoever helped the tattooed man to get close to Sanji would be sliced into halves. However, recently Law hasn't been joining in on any gatherings nor has he contacted Sanji. Now the blonde knew why.

Smiling, he replied his friend.

_/Good. Zoro seems relieved! See you soon!/_

As soon as Sanji hit that send button he heard a loud course coming from Zoro's mouth.

"FUCK!"

"What? What happened, Marimo?" Sanji looked up from his cellphone and saw the tanned man grabbing tightly on to a piece of paper. Probably a letter.

"My mother wants to com visit during Christmas."

"Okay. So?"

"I've never told her about us or anything closely related. She still thinks I'm living with the girls. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Then Zoro started pacing the room.

"Okay. So tell her, baka-Marimo. It's not that she doesn't know that you're gay."

"No. You don't fucking understand. My mother is fucking religious. She'll think this the work of the devil or some cult. Fuck." The swordsman was so distraught, he started pulling at his short green hair.

"Zoro, just invite her over and we'll tell her together." Sanji said patting gently at his lover's arm hoping to sooth him.

"Fuck! She'll fucking murder me!"

"Roronoa Zoro! Fucking invite your mother over and be a man about it!" Sanji ordered his green haired lover.

"Fine. But I'm warning you. She's going to try to break us up and isn't going to be pretty."

"Well, it'll just add on to the weird comination that is us and our friends." Sanji said lighting his cigarette.

With that, the lovers had another ten days till 'dooms day', as they marked on their calender.

* * *

><p>*Naming the cafe after the village Zoro is from,"Shimotsuki" (霜月 <em>frost moon<em>**?**) is the old Japanese name for November, the month Zoro was born.


	16. The Christmas Affair

"SANJI~~~! YOU'RE HERE!"

A loud robust shout was the first thing the lovers heard as they stepped into the unusually cleaned house before they were knocked down by a raven haired energetic boy and were currently entangled in a tight hug of arms and legs.

"Omph! Luffy, get off me and the cook now!" Zoro desperately tried to get himself untangled but he has understood by now that brute force alone would be no use, since Luffy was although skinny he was no push over when it came to strength. He had to either encourage the boy to let go on his own accord or to outwit the monkey boy.

"Hey there Lu! You seem happy." The blonde cook said peering over the large brown bag he was carrying in his arms until Luffy came running and pouncing on to them, the bag now separating the bouncy boy and him.

"Oie Luffy! Get off now!" The green haired man was still trying to verbally ask Luffy to let go, as his arms were trapped in the hug and his legs were entangled with a pair of legs in black slacks and another pair of legs in blue bermudas and sandals.

"But Zorooooooo~ You guys haven't been visiting! I miss you guys!" More whiney words coming from the boy pinning the two men on the floor. Luffy still had yet to release his hold on the two and was now proceeding to nuzzle his head inbetween heads of yellow and green.

"Luffy! Let go! You're strangling them! Someone get a doctor!" A frantic young voice shouted from the door. Short and small thumping footsteps could be heard accompanying that small voice.

"And that would be you, Chopper. Hey you two! I see Luffy has knocked you over, again. Lu, off now or you're not getting any of Sanji's food." The freckled man leaning against the door frame said ruffling the young doctor's hair. Although he was threatening Luffy, Ace was still smiling his signature wide smile.

"ACE! You're mean!" The raven younger brother said, pouting. Turning to look at his older brother, Luffy let go of his hold of the blonde and green haired man but was still sitting in the laps of the two men. The two men after being freed from the clutches of the hungry monkey boy, sat up from their lying positions, Sanji checking the brown bag for any damages while Zoro cracked his neck with a loud 'clack'.

"Ah! Yes! Luffy get off them now! I wanna check if you hurt them again!" Chopper started to search through his blue backpack for whatever he might need.

"Chopper, I won't hurt Zoro and Sanji. They're nakama!"

Ace looked down at his favourite three, besides Marco, sitting at his door step and laughed. Luffy was still pouting, Sanji looked somewhat calm and was ruffling the younger Portgas brother's hair but Zoro looked as though someone had disturbed his sleep and was about to kill someone. Which happen to be Luffy, so he was growling at the pouting boy and contemplating if he should struggle him. Ace was laughing so hard that the others started to gather at the door as well.

"Hey you two, stop sitting there and hurry get some food ready." A curly head of black said peeping over Ace's shoulder.

"Ow! Sanji-bro and Zoro-bro! You're here! That's SUPER!"

Ace was still leaning against the door frame, in only his usual black bermudas. Strong arms came circling around his waist, a head of short cropped blonde hair resting his head on Ace's shoulder. The body behind giving him enough warmth to forgo a sweater or a shirt.

"Hey there. How about we get you guys inside and we can close this door so the rest don't freeze? Unlike the fireball here the rest of us do get cold in this weather, you know?" Marco said lazily from his current position over the freckled man's shoulder.

"Luffy! Get off Sanji-kun and Zoro now!" An angry red head came stomping out, grabbing onto Luffy's red shirt and dragged him into the apartment.

"But Nami! Sanji is here!"

"Stop whining. If you don't get off him, how is he going to feed you?" At the mention of food, Luffy seemed to stop whining and was already on his feet walking to the living room already forgotten that he knocked his favourite cook over.

"Ah. Dumb boy." Nami sighed, placing her hands on her hips and stared at her clueless lover.

"Ahhhh~~ Nami-swannnn~~ Thank you saving me! How can I ever repay you?" A swirl of wiggly hearts came twirling in from the front door, still holding onto the brown bag of groceries. Zoro always wondered how on earth the cook was able to do all that twirling and still manage to be able to hold on to things. It baffled him and he didn't think too much into it, or it'll give him a headache.

"How about a present, Sanji-kun?" The ever greedy Nami turned smiling sweetly at Sanji.

"But of co..." Before the cook could finish his sentence, Zoro had silenced him forcefully with his tanned hand.

"Oie, sea-witch. Stop extorting from the cook." Zoro said glaring at Nami, hand still covering the mouth of a thrusting and wiggling Sanji.

"I was only joking!" Nami sticked her tongue out at Zoro and turned to stomp away towards her lover on the couch, who at this moment was sticking his pinkie in his nostril. Sanji tried biting Zoro's palm but wasn't getting any respond so he tried licking the palm covering his mouth, leaving a wet trail of saliva where his tongue travelled. On instinct, Zoro was about to pin his lover onto the floor but thought better of it and just let his hold on the blonde loosen and just rest his arm on the cook's shoulder.

"Ero-cook. Don't do that."

"What, mosshead? This?" And Sanji brought Zoro's tanned hand up to his mouth and licked the rough palm again, this time licking and even sucking the calloused index finger. This seemingly short moment, brought a bright red blush to Zoro's face. Usually it wouldn't have bothered Zoro that much but the cook just did the exact same thing just before they left the house and they ended back in the bedroom. That plus the swordsman's tendency to get lost, even though he's been to the Portgas brothers' place on so many occasions, made them really late at getting to the Christmas party and Sanji has yet to prepare any food. Thus resulting in the overly anxious monkey boy pouncing on them the minute he smelt Sanji's scent.

"Stop it, ero-cook. Or I'll have to drag you into Ace's room and pin you down there." Zoro had this very determined and concentrating look. Whether he was concentrating on not letting his arousal get any further or was he concentrating on controlling his blush, Sanji didn't care. He just smiled and laid a very innocent kiss on his lover's palm before nuzzling into the taller man's neck to whisper, " Later Marimo. Now I got to feed an army. With Lu, Ace, Marco and you here, I'll need to prepare for at least thirty for there to be enough food."

"You two stop all that PDA! Don't you dare go into my room!" Ace shouted from his position on the couch next to Marco.

"Ne Sanji-kun, could you start making the food? Luffy is getting a little restless."

"Right away, my lovely angel." And Sanji spun his way into the kitchen still carrying the brown bag with hearts in his eyes.

/

"Swordsman-san, how are you?"

"Hey Robin, I didn't see you when I came in." Zoro had joined the rest in the living room while the blonde cook busied himself. They were watching a Christmas special on tv, Home Alone. A really old movie in Zoro's book, not to mention boring. So he found comfort when Robin had sat herself next to him, striking up a conversation.

"I was out on the balcony with Brook, having a discussion on the latest unrest in Iraq."

"Ah."

_Figures. Nobody in this freaking group can have a decent conversation about the latest news or happenings. So it was natural that Robin found herself having more 'adult' conversations with Brook than anyone else._

"I've heard from Navigator-san about the impending arrival of your mother. So have you or cook-san come up with a plan yet?"

"Nah. I guess we're just going to go with the flow? Nothing is going to work with my mother, you know that Robin. You've met her, she's from a different freaking planet."

Laughing behind a hand Robin replied, " Yes, I do recall that only meeting with Mrs. Roronoa. She was quite, erm, interesting." The raven beauty was still smiling at the rather interesting memory that was Zoro's mother. That memory consisted of the older Roronoa lady coming in of accusing the tall raven lady of being in an indecent relationship with her son. Robin had let the lady rant on before correcting her that her son was in fact only living in the same house and that they were just colleagues. But the strict mother heard nothing of it and continued her illogical way of reprimanding and that was before Nami came home and nearly gave the older woman a heart attack to find her son living with not one but two women in the same house at the same time. After that little unexpected visit, Zoro's mother had made sure to write before turning up at her son's place. She was not going to just appear at the door step again like that last time.

Remembering that day when he came home from work to see his mother in his room, unconscious, Zoro let out a loud groan burying his face in his palms, wishing he didn't remember that and secretly hoping that when the dreaded visit came it won't turn out like that again.

"Fuck, Robin. I'm so screwed."

"It's okay swordsman-san. Your mother will surely understand once she sees you and cook-san." His best friend sat closer to the green haired man and started petting his head.

"I secretly hope so. But I know she'll never understand. And the cook isn't someone who would be easily persuaded into a different alternative to meeting her."

"I'm sure cook-san will charm your mother and she'll understand. She is family after all, right?"

"I hope your right, Robin. I seriously hope you do." Zoro really wanted to believe his know-it-all friend, but a part of him knew his mother too well and this is going to be tougher than stealing food from Luffy's plate. And the swordsman knew from experience that was a near impossible task. Feeling a cold sensation resting against his cheek, Zoro looked up to see a bottle of beer thrusted into his face.

"Thought you needed it." A faint scent of oranges filled Zoro's nostrils.

"Thanks, Nami." And he took a large glup, finishing half the bottle on his first swing of the bottle.

Although he often had his disagreements with Nami, they were still good friends. Nami was also the only one who was able to match him when it came to drinking, so the two of them frequently met up for drinks at clubs or they'll just chill and drink back home. After he had moved in with the cook, their drinking sessions were now limited to whenever they had a gather and Zoro missing drinking with her, not that he will ever mention out loud to the money-minded woman. Another reason why he was living with the two ladies was also he wouldn't be able to afford the whole place to himself and Nami being the overly money concerned person that she was cornered Zoro into sharing the apartment with them. The green haired man had no actual reason to decline so he moved in with two of his closest friends and colleagues.

"You know Zoro, it's been so long since you came out to us. Don't you think it's time to let you family know, or your mother at least?" Nami asked before finishing her own bottle of cold beer, leaving the empty bottle on the coffee table. Robin seem to nod in agreement.

Although the three friends were in the living room, where everyone was except the cook, nobody seem to take notice of the grim conversation going on between them. The younger boys were engrossed in the television show and Usopp's occasional tall tale of how he survived winter without clothes, food or water. Luffy and Chopper always believed the long nose boy regardless of how far fetched the stories would get. The others on the other hand would just laugh at their naivety and sometimes idiocy. Franky and Brook were sitting at the other end of the living room, near the balcony having cola and tea. Weird combination, but what was normal with all these people here.

"Ah Nami, you know my mother is going to freak like that time she came to visit unannounced and found out I was living with two women. How is she going to react when she finds out that I'm not longer living with you two but with the cook and engaging in "improper acts" with him as well?" Zoro just wanted to drink to his heart's content and try to maybe get drunk. He knew it was going to be difficult though but hopefully Nami was up for the drinking, he's going to need it to be able to sleep tonight.

"Zoro, you're going to have to grow some balls and at least tell your mother. Sanji-kun is as worried as you are. If you're still in this current state when she arrives, Sanji-kun is going to be the one who is going to get hurt the most. You know what your mother is capable of saying." The orange smelling lady warned the green haired swordsman, giving him a really hard stare.

"Che." Zoro sighed and finished his current bottle of beer. He stood to go grab more beers but was stopped when Robin pulled his arm.

"Swordsman-san, promise you'll try telling your mother, for cook-san's sake?" Robin was pleading more than asking and Zoro could only nod to her request.

/

Humming to the current Christmas tune playing over the radio, Sanji expertly diced the vegetables to be used for the turkey later.

_Last Christmas  
>I gave you my heart<br>But the very next day you gave it away  
>This year<br>To save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special*<em>

Sanji smiled at the sappy lyrics of the old Wham!* song and continued working with his hands as he sang along. Dicing, slicing and chopping, familiar things to keep his mind from straying. Years of practice made him do all these things without much thought and cooking always clears his mind which was pretty much what he needed now. Cooking for the Mugiwara Crew, as Luffy likes to call them and appointed himself as the Captain, is not an easy feat. Besides dicing the vegetables, Sanji was also cooking the beef stew over the stove and had some potatoes in the oven baking which would be ready any time soon.

"Ha ha! I never knew you could sing to that song!" Hearing laughter coming from behind him, Sanji turned to see a still bare chested Ace at the door a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up fireball!" The cook could feel his face heating up but not from the fire coming from the stove.

"What you want? Dinner isn't going to be ready for at least another hour. I just put the turkey into the oven to bake. And why are you still half naked?" Sanji turned his attention back to the beef stew on the stove. After lowering the heat, he went to get busy with the next dish, his signature onion soup.

"Aw that's too long. It was too hot in the house so I forgo the top, it's going to get removed at a certain point tonight anyway."

"Ace, don't you dare be snipping food on the table!" The blonde cook warned, knowing fully well without having to turn his head that his best friend is already at the table drooling at all the food whether cooked or not.

"But Sanji, everything looks so delicious."

"Seriously Ace, you are as bad as Luffy when you're hungry and you whine." The cook had finished preparing the soup and was getting the individual bowls ready to be baked in the oven as well. He turned and pass Ace a sandwich he had prepared earlier, thinking Luffy would come invading the kitchen and the freckled man happily accepted it.

"Awesome! Thanks!" And Ace started to wolf down the pieces of ham and bread.

"Nah. That was for Luffy, anyway. Just in case he came in bothering me. Where's he anyway?"

"In the living room. Nami sort of convinced him to stay there and not disturb you till you were done, or he wasn't getting any food." Ace said sucking his fingers clean.

"Where's Marco?"

"In the room, sleeping."

"What? Now?"

"Yea. He was up the whole of yesterday night." Seeing the bright red blush dusting his friend's face, the cook decided not to probe any further in to that.

"By the way, is Law coming today? And Vivi?"

"Yea. Law said he'lll be here later tonight with a guest. You should warn Zoro. Vivi's back in her homeland for Christmas, but she'll be back soon and we can have another gathering! I heard she's bringing her childhood lover back this time!"

"Nah. Zoro's going to be fine. And what is this about Vivi-chan and a childhood lover?"

"Something I heard from Nami." Ace just shrugged to let the cook know he knew nothing else.

The two friends stayed silent in the kitchen. Ace sat onto the counter next to the fridge while Sanji busied himself in the kitchen.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Ace?" The blonde knew from experience that the older Portgas brother was always silent when he needed to talk about something.

"I heard about Zoro's mother wanting to come visit." Ace said staring at the ceiling.

"Yea. What about it?" The cook was still working on the desserts. He wasn't shocked, he already knew somehow Ace was going to find out and ask him about it.

"So what's the master plan?"

"Nothing really, besides charming the older lady."

"What? You into cougars lately, Sanji? Ha ha." Ace couldn't help the jab at the cook.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny fireball. But no, the Marimo would go berserk if that happened."

"He probably would." The older man sat there laughing as his imagination ran wild.

"But I guess it's pretty much up to what the mossbrain wants to do. Regardless of what he wants, I'm going to stay with him until the whole meeting is over. And nothing he says is going to change my decision."

Ace just continued staring at the ceiling, occasionally nodding at his friend.

"But you do know, no matter what happens, you and Zoro still have all of us right?"

Everyone's family was broken one way or the other. However, Ace seem to be the most attached to the group. Ace has not seen his father since birth and his mother died giving birth to him. Garp, Luffy's granddad, adopted him since he was a close friend of Ace's father and ever since then Luffy and Ace have been brothers. The fact that they weren't blood brothers was a fact not many knew and it was also something they didn't like to talk about.

"Yea. I do Ace." Sanji smiled at his friend, cigarette loosing hanging off his lips.

"Good! Sanji I don't want to see cigarette ash in the food, okay?"

"Shut up, firefist! Get your ass off the counter, Ace! And out of this kitchen. Dinner should be ready soon!"

Ace seeing that his best friend wasn't as worried as Ace thought he was. Actually the cook seem as though he was looking forward to the meeting. The freckled man scooted his ass off the counter, running out of the kitchen into the bedroom to pounce on his lover and attack him.

The blonde cook just smiled at his escaping friend's back view and continued working on that night's dinner.

/

After Ace had fled the kitchen, Sanji continued preparing the food meant specially for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan until he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. He's so familiar with this set of footsteps that he instantly knew who it was without looking up to see.

The blonde cook heard the fridge open and close before he asked. "What you want, Marimo?"

"Beer." And then the cook heard the distinctly sound of a bottle opening.

"Ace just came in to ask about 'dooms day'."

"The girls asked me about it too."

"Seems like everyone is just as worried as we are, eh mosshead?"

"Yea. What's for dinner, cook?"

"The usual Christmas stuff. So what you think, Marimo?"

"The food looks good, shitty-cook."

"Not the food, baka-Marimo. So what you think about the meeting your mother thing."

Sighing, Zoro just answered his lover in a very soft voice. "I don't know, love-cook. I can only hope for the best."

"Then you'll have to be on your best behaviour, so your mummy dearest will be too shocked to notice anything else." Sanji laughed at the frowning swordsman. But before the green haired man could summon a rebuttal, the blonde cook had claimed his lips into a kiss.

"Don't worry, Marimo. Everything will be fine. When all else fails, you've still got me, mossbrain."

"Yea, you and your curly brows." Zoro smirked against the cook's lips and kissed him again.

/

Dinner was the usual affair. The usual fighting for food, the usual shouting, the usual fending off Luffy's wandering long arms. Zoro didn't try to slice Law up this time as the dark skinned man arrived at the party with the red spiky haired in that picture he had sent the cook. The tattooed man had introduced the fouled mood man as Eustass Kid, his current fuck buddy much to the red haired man's objection. The blonde cook just smiled and was truly happy he didn't have to worry about a fight breaking out any time soon. The swordsman although didn't want to kill Law that didn't mean he wasn't keeping his eyes on the tattooed man throughout the whole night. As far as he knew Law was in some sort of relationship with the growling man in a big fur coat almost as loud as his red hair.

Law had stayed by his angry lover side the whole time, not even noticing when Sanji came up to him when they were out at the balcony smoking.

"Hey Law. How've you been?" Sanji asked lighting one of his cigarette.

"Good." The tattooed doctor smiled holding on to his cigarette loosely between his index and middle fingers. The supposed lover just snarled at the blonde cook and placed a possessive hand on Law's waist. The blonde cook noticing the familiar gesture didn't move any nearer to Law. Sanji had wanted to talk to Law but it didn't seem possible with the snarling man staring at him with red dangerous eyes.

_I'll just have to text or call him again._

And an awkward silence fell between the trio at the balcony until Luffy ran in announcing the opening of presents.

The couple and Sanji finished their cigarettes and stepped inside to a rather rowdy group all gathered at the small tree Ace had put up in the living room. This year they had agreed on a secret Santa gift exchange and both Zoro and Sanji had gotten relatively easy choices. Zoro had gotten Chopper and Sanji had gotten Robin. At the end of the gift exchange, Zoro received a GPS system from Franky. Groaning about the gift but still accepted it with much persuasion from the cook. The blonde cook had been given a new cookbook by Nigella Lawson from Usopp. Sanji loved her cook shows and swore by some of her recipes. Everyone pretty much had received a gift suite to their taste and needs except Law's partner. As no one really knew who was coming nor were they informed of the person was male or female. So Eustass Kid received a blue wool sweater which kinds of clashes with his hair colour. Law had accepted the gift on his behalf as the man had taken one look at the sweater and threw it into Law's hands. The tattooed man figured he could use it when he stayed over at his lover's place. Chasing after his angry lover who had stomped out of the house, Law apologized for Kid's unruly behaviour and thanked Sanji for the food and bid everyone goodbye before he was left there without transport home. Kid did have a habit of stomping away and leaving Law stranded.

After the opening presents, Luffy had insisted that the cook make him hot chocolate with marshmallows so that's what the cook did. The young boys had Sanji's special hot chocolate while the others had tea and booze. Well, only Nami, Franky and Zoro had booze. Sanji, Brooke and Robin enjoy a pot of hot earl gray tea together.

The party ended just after the midnight Christmas special movie ended. Carrying Chopper into his arms, Zoro moved to pick Chopper's blue backpack discarded on the couch. Chopper had fallen asleep after having the hot chocolate and since there really wasn't any space for him to stay over, as Nami and Marco were both staying, Zoro told the cook they were sending the little doctor home. Franky and Robin had already left as they were leaving tomorrow morning to visit Franky's side of the family.

Bidding Ace good-bye before he was grabbed by the waist and thrown over a toned shoulder, Sanji closed and locked the door after they left.

The lovers decided that it was too late to drop Chopper off at his place and they were too tired for the long drive, so they brought the young doctor back home and settled him into their guest room and tucked the boy in to the unused bed.

"Oie Marimo, I'm making some coffee. You want some?"

"Nah. But I'm hungry. Anything to eat?"

"I could make you some soup noodles if you want, mosshead."

"Sure! Anything you make is good enough." Zoro slid onto the tall breakfast nook chairs and smiled a wide grin.

"Kissing up to the cook won't give you any benefits, baka-Marimo." Sanji had lit one of cigarettes and was already pulling out the pot filling it with water.

"Che. Stop smoking those cancer sticks, cook."

"Don't go asking me to stop, mossbrain. I'm too hooked on it to stop."

"Like how you're hooked on sex?"

A raised curly eyebrow before a raised leg came swooshing to the side of the swordsman's face but Zoro avoided it with ease.

"Now I don't feel like having noodles anymore, love-cook. How about blonde cook?"

"Well, I'm not serving that now. And what did I tell you about talking dirty in the kitchen, mossbrain."

"Too bad. That's all I feel like having now." Zoro had an evil glint in his eyes and he traced his tongue over his really dried lips as he eyed his blonde lover. He moved too fast for the cook to react. Circling his arms around the blonde's body and lifting the thin frame up and over his shoulder was easy. It was the making that body stay there that was the difficult part. After tossing the blonde's body over his shoulder, Zoro turned the stove off and moved to the bedroom with his lover resisting and hanging over his shoulder.

"Fuck you Marimo! Let me down!"

"Nah. I feel like fucking you tonight. Maybe tomorrow you can fuck me, cook."

"We have guest tonight. Stop fucking fooling around and put me down, Marimo!"

"Chopper's soundly asleep and I'll be so gentle tonight you won't scream so loud."

"Marimo, fucking put me down already."

"As you wish, your highness." And Sanji was tossed onto the soft bed.

"Fuck you Marimo! The fire is still on in the kitchen, I have to g…." His sentence and insult was cut short by the hot mouth currently capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He tried pulling away but Zoro had pinned him down on the bed and Sanji was trapped under that toned tanned body. Pulling out from the kiss, Sanji tried to continue his insults.

"Marimo! You rapist! Fucking stop!" But Zoro wasn't listening and he continued on his kissing trail down the cook's chin, jaw and neck.

"You're lying, ero-cook. You know you like this. I can feel you already getting hard." His hand went to grab the tent now forming in the blonde's black slacks just to prove his point. Sanji moaned at the contact but was not going to be persuaded that easily.

"Fucking mosshead. I said stop that already." Disregarding the cook's protest, Zoro continued to fondle the blonde's already hard cock through the cotton pants, mouth still attacking the pale creamy neck. He kept his legs at either sides of the cook, holding in place to prevent the cook from trashing about and kicking him with his powerful lean legs. But Zoro didn't forget how those legs bent at into seemly impossible positions, thinking about all the possibilities brought a smirk to his face and he bit down hard on the blonde cook's shoulder tasting a familiar taste of iron.

"Fuck! Ow! That fucking hurt!" Sanji was surprised by the bite and was currently hitting his lover on the head trying to inflict pain.

"Didn't know you're such a pussy, cook. It's just a little bite." Zoro said raising to tower over the blonde. At this position, their groins were plastered together and the cook was still unable to move away. The cook knew any wiggling would just arouse the swordsman even more so he stayed still and just glared at his lover who had a predatory look on his face, the look a tiger had when it is about to pounce on it's prey. The green haired man was determined to make his lover squirm with need so he began trailing his fingers down the toned creamy skin. Letting his fingers roam over the cook's chest, circling the cook's nipples. Rubbing his thumbs over them, hardening them in the process. Sanji swat his wandering hands away and crossed his own over his chest, not wanting to compromise. Zoro just continued moving his fingers southwards, feeling the defined six pack abs and he felt his lover shudder as his roaming fingers went closer to his throbbing member. Leaving both his hands resting on the slender hips, moving his thumbs in circular motions, massaging the cook. Zoro saw that the cook had somewhat given up resistance, he started to ground their hips together. Feeling the heat from the cook's hard cock rubbing against his own leaking member, he groaned at the pieces of clothing in his way but continued the grinding. The blonde had given up his fight and was now responding back, moaning and lifting his hips higher grinding back. The sounds the blonde was making just sent aroused the swordsman even more and he grounded his hips harder and faster against the cooks.

Both men were panting and sweaty by the time the last article of clothing was discarded onto the floor. Both were currently engaged in a heated kiss, each claiming for territorial ownership. The kiss was a fight of tongues, teeth and lips. Somehow they had swapped their positions and now Sanji was holding the stronger man down with his legs. Sanji bit the green haired man's lower lips, slightly pulling before he moved his head down to place kisses across the defined jawline and muscular shoulders, he too left a red mark on Zoro's shoulder and the green haired man just smiled at that action.

"You're just that revengeful, eh love-cook?"

"Yea. So you know you're going to pay for making me this horny right, Marimo?" Sanji said lips moving against hot, tanned skin.

"I'm all yours, ero-cook. Do as you please." And Zoro felt the cook smiling before he felt tongue lightly flicking his nipple. A moaned escaped his lips as Sanji blew a teasing mouth of air over the wet nipple. Hearing his lover moaning and pant, Sanji smiled and travelled his tongue down chiseled chest and very toned abs. Placing soft butterfly kisses at the sides of his green haired lover but stopping just before he hit the hot cock pointed at him wanting his attention. Sanji just kissed everywhere but the throbbing cock. Feeling the stronger man wriggle under him, literally squirming, Sanji just smiled and kissed the back of Zoro's thighs.

"Fucking ero-cook. Stop teasing me and suck my cock already."

"Che. But you said to do as I please, mosshead. Did you forget?" Sanji was still neglecting Zoro's already leaking cock.

"Che."

"Ask nicely, Marimo." Sanji said as he kissed Zoro's hips.

"Che. Fucking suck me off would you, ero-cook? Please." The green haired man strained the last word and nearly moaned so loud when he felt a hot mouth covering his cock.

"Fuck!"

Sanji just smiled around the hot shaft and continued to slowly bob his head up and down. Feeling his saliva dripping down, he started fondling Zoro's balls with his hand, pulling and tugging. He pulled his mouth away from the cock with a wet 'pop' but his hand still playing with the tensed balls. His lover was looking down at him with half lidded eyes filled with lust and need. Lips slightly parted, panting and needing more. Sanji slowly trailed his tongue from the base to the mushroom head ending with a kiss at the very tip. Zoro moaned and was now resting on his elbows staring at his blonde lover. Moving his weight to his left arm, Zoro ran his right hand through silky blonde hair and pulled his lover up for a kiss by the chin. A short sweet kiss, and Sanji's mouth was back on the swordsman's wet with precum cock. Zoro watched as the head of blonde bobbing up and down his needy cock and moaned his lover's name. He noticed that the cook's right hand was missing in action and leaned to his side to see what the cook was doing with it. The blonde cook was masturbating as he sucked the green haired man off.

_That's fucking arousing. Ah. Ah. Ah. FUCK!_

Zoro watched as his lover jerking himself off as he continued giving the swordsman the fucking best blowjob ever. He watched as the hand that was jerking the blonde started to move to the blonde's back.

_Was the cook going to...?_

His thought was clouded by the sudden increased speed on his cock. The blonde was bobbing his head up and down the thick shaft and nearly took the swordsman's cock whole. Another loud moan escaped Zoro's lips when the warmth of Sanji's mouth was suddenly replaced by a tighter warmth. The green haired man opened his eyes in shock to see his blonde cook straddling him with his hard member fulled seated within the cook.

"Cook?" Zoro looked at his lover questionably.

"I'm fine, mossbrain. I've prepared myself, so now you're going to fuck me but my way, get that, Marimo?" And Zoro couldn't help but pull his lover in for another kiss. Sanji slowly rocked his hips, adjusting to the stinging pain. Finally when the feeling of pleasure was overcoming the pain did he pick up his pace, rocking back and forth. Zoro had wrapped his fingers over the cook's cock and was pumping him to the cook's pace. The blonde raised his ass slowly up and down, feeling the full length of his lover. He did this for a couple of times before he hit a really sweet spot and he picked up his pace again, trying to hit that spot again and again.

"Fuck, Marimo!"

_Ah. Ah. Ah. The Marimo is so fucking hard and hot._

Sanji's pace become erratic and he was moaning so loud that it was impossible for the neighbours to not hear, let alone Chopper who was just in the next room. But at this point, neither of the men cared.

_Fuck. The cook has to do this often. Very often._

"Zoro. Zoro. Ah! Yes! I'm gonna..." Hot seed spilled over Zoro's hand and the two toned stomachs. Sanji continued to ride until he felt the familiar pulsing of Zoro's cock and he was filled with a hot sensation.

Both men fell flat onto the bed, breathless.

"What happened to 'we have guest', ero-cook?" Zoro smirked at his panting lover.

"Che. Shower now, Marimo." And Zoro for once moved to bath, he lifted his spent lover and carried him bridal style in to the bathroom, without much resistance from the cook.

/

After a hot shower, the lovers were now back in bed, both too tired to finish up their kitchen activities. Now both laid side by side, cuddled up in the warm bed, falling into slumber.

"Good night, love-cook. Love you." Kissing his blonde lover on his shoulder blade before nuzzling his head into the warm neck.

"Night, mossbrain. I love you too."

Both men fell asleep forgetting about that impending doom in a couple of days. Contented and sated, smiling as they slept.

/

***Ding *Dong *Ding *Dong.**

"What the fuck? Who was it this early?" Sanji turned to look at the alarm clock sitting on the side table and groaned at the unearthly timing he saw.

"Who rings the bell at fucking seven in the morning?" Seeing that his still asleep was not affected by the constant ringing, he poked his lover in the chest trying to wake him.

"Oie Marimo. Wake up! Go see who is it."

"Che. Why won't you go?"

"You'll scare them away with your look, shitty-swordsman."

"Just go, love-cook. I'll stay up and wait, if you need help. Scream if you get scared, okay?"

"Idiot." Sanji smacked his lover and stomped out to the living room in his boxers.

***Ding *Dong *Ding *Dong.**

"Stop ringing the fu..." Sanji stopped mid sentence as he saw who was standing at the door. There was a lady standing at the door. Sanji knew who this was immediately without needing to ask. The dusty green hair was a give away.

"I'm sorry, young gentleman. I must have gotten the wrong house." The lady was picking up her bag getting ready to move when more footsteps came from the direction of the bedroom.

_Oh, fuck. I hope the Marimo got dressed._

Sanji groaned and smacked his forehead as he heard his lover said in a really sleepy voice, no doubt still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he walk.

"Oie, love-cook. What's taking you so long? The bed was getting cold with..." Zoro covered his mouth when he saw who was at the door and let out said in a small voice, "Mum?"

"Hi, Zoro." The lady standing at the door didn't look really happy to see her son half dressed in only his boxers, hair tousled and reeking of sex. She eyed Sanji, muttering under her breath about the work of the devil.

"Hi Madam, would you like to come inside?"

And the lady walked in, brushing past the blonde cook.

Sanji closed the front door and went to direct his lover back into the bedroom to get changed.

_Oh great, so much for first impressions and wanting to charm the lady. This is going to get more troublesome._

* * *

><p>*Last Christmas by Wham! *<strong>Wham!<strong> were a British musical duo formed by George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley in the early 1980s.

Sorry this chapter took so longggggg! But I hope the 'M' scene was good enough to make up for it! (:

Leave me reviews okay? They make me :D and work harder! See you guys at the next chapter! (:


	17. The visit

Sanji stood, leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the water to boil. Smoking his fifth, or was it sixth, cigarette since opening the door, the blonde cook turned his head over his shoulder to look at his lover sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

_Well at least Chopper had already left the apartment, so the young boy wouldn't be caught up in all this drama._

Chopper had left the apartment after waking up in an unfamiliar bed panicking. He left a scribbled, hurried note on the fridge saying he had to be in the hospital to cover another doctor's duty. He thanked the lovers for the ride back and letting him sleep over and promises dinner soon.

_They don't seem to be talking at all. That Marimo better not be shooting his mouth off and pissing his mother off even more. That would not help anything._

/

After the very awkward moment at the door, Sanji had brought the lady's bags into the living room and excused himself and his lover back into the bedroom to get dressed. Zoro, however, was in a daze. He stood at the doorway mouth agape just staring at his mother walking into the apartment, his blonde lover moving quickly to usher her in. The green haired man was still in shock when Sanji pulled him into the bedroom.

"Oie, Marimo! Stop being in that fucking daze and fucking get dressed!" The cook nearly shouted in frustration at his stoned lover. Seeing that the swordsman was not making an effort to move an inch from where he had left him by the dresser, Sanji sighed and put on his favourite white sweater over a pair of black slacks before pulling clothes out from the dresser for the green haired swordsman. Struggling to pull out Zoro's black sweater amongst the mess in the green haired man's drawer, Sanji yanked the tangled sweater out and pulled a pair of black cotton sweats out for the green haired man.

"Oie, mossbrain. Come here." Sanji motioned for Zoro to move forward towards him and he slipped the sweater over the green head and dressed his lover for a meeting they both weren't really prepared for. After getting the swordsman dressed, Sanji stood hugging his lover and nuzzled into the tanned neck. The warmth from his furnace-for-a-lover comforted the cook, almost coaxing him back to sleep. Letting his eyes close for a minute, Sanji stood hugging his lover smelling his intoxicating flavour and sighed.

"Cook, don't sleep. We have to get back to the living room." Finally the swordsman spoke and the blonde just signed and opened his eyes. Zoro although was out of his shocked mode, he still seemed tensed and worried but Sanji took the first move from the swordsman as a good sign.

_Well, at least he's not a stone anymore, baka-Marimo._

"Yea, we probably should. Let's go, mossbrain." The cook said after placing a light kiss on Zoro's lips and tugged on his lover's arms, pulling him out. The lovers walked out of the bedroom side by side, not daring to hold hands, to a tensed atmosphere back in the living room. Just before they were in view of their guest, Sanji kissed his lover on the lips again and said, "Don't worry, Marimo. We'll see this through together, alright?" All he received back as a reply was a tug to his left arm, pulling him closer and a deep kiss from his tanned lover.

The cook had taken refuge in the kitchen once the lovers were dressed making an excuse of getting breakfast ready. The older lady had declined any offer of breakfast but instead asked for a cup of coffee instead. So Sanji stood in the kitchen hoping to conjure up some magical coffee that would make the frowning lady forget anything and everything she saw that morning.

***HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

Realising that nothing was going to help with the situation at hand, the blonde sighed in tuned with the kettle. Pouring the hot water in to the cups he had already prepared with the ground coffee beans, he placed all three cups on to a silver tray, took a deep breath and walked out to face the music.

"Coffee?" Sanji said walking to the living room but all he got was cold stares from both his lover and the frowning lady.

"I'm sorry for my rude behaviour madam. I believe I've yet to introduce myself. I'm Sanji Blackleg," The blonde cook said extending his hand out to the lady but wasn't getting any response from the visiting mother until he added, "and I'm currently in a relationship with your son."

Zoro froze after registering that sentence and slowly turned to look at his smiling lover, wishing that what he heard was just a mistake. The green haired man glared at his smoking blonde lover with all his will, silently wishing the cook to shut up. Giving up the stare fight with Sanji, Zoro turned to look back into his mother's fierce green eyes.

"Excuse me, young man. I believe I've heard you wrongly. Could you please repeat yourself?" The other woman's voice was firm and somewhat demanding.

"It's okay madam, I just said I'm currently involved with your son here. And madam, please just call me Sanji." The cook said after placing the coffee cups on the coffee table and gestured to Zoro sitting on the couch.

"Sanji, was it? I've never heard anything of this and Zoro-kins was to get married and have chibis. I doubt that would be possible with your, er, this situation happening now. Also I would appreciate it if you stop addressing me as madam and just Mrs. Roronoa." Zoro's mother said while sipping the hot coffee, noting the exquisite taste and aroma of the coffee.

"Mrs. Roronoa, I hope you'll understand that whether or not to get married and have kids is _Zoro-kins's_ choice. Also it is legal for same-sex marriages here and adopting a child is an option." Sanji had taken a seat in the armchair facing out to the balcony. However now his attention was not the awakening sun glowing his rays into the apartment but he was now focusing on the two green heads sitting on the couch. Sanji smirked at the given pet name.

_Maybe I should start calling him that too. Zoro-kins._

The older woman was somewhat calmed when she heard the option of same-sex marriage, although she did spill some coffee out of the cup.

/

All Zoro could do was watch the exchange of words going on between his mother and his lover in shock and awe. He sat there on the couch, next to his frowning mother, watching his lover speak about their relationship with such ease and started to feel guilty as he remembered the girls' words.

_Ah. Fuck it._

"Okasan, weren't you supposed to arrive on the 23rd?" The blonde was shocked to hear Zoro's voice but was still glad he wasn't fighting this fight alone.

"I was, but I managed to get an earlier flight. Sorry for not informing beforehand. Looks like I came too early." Zoro's mother pulled her gaze away from the smoking blonde to look at her son.

"Son, is what Sanji saying for real?" And the older lady clasped the tanned hands with her own. She sighed as her son nodded as acknowledgment.

"We are currently living together in his apartment and in a relationship, like he said." Zoro said sounding a little unsure but knew he needed to get this whole thing over and done with. Sanji just sat in the armchair finishing his cigarette, not realising how relived he was when Zoro spoke to acknowledge his status. The blonde relaxed back into the armchair and lit another cigarette much to the Roronoa clan's displeasure.

"Weren't you previously involved with Ms. Nico and Ms. Tangerine?" The older Roronoa lady tried her best to grasp the situation and asked remembering her last visit.

"Okasan, I've tried explaining to you that we were just colleagues and were renting the same place to save on rent. The girls tried explaining it to you too and you fainted." Zoro had to remember he was now talking to his mother and had to bite his tongue back before he slipped any of his usual insults. The cook watched as his lover tried desperately to be civil in front of his mother and yet at the same time explaining matters to the lady. He could tell that Zoro was frustrated, embarrassed, and mostly pissed off at himself and Sanji could tell the effect the mother had on his green haired lover.

_I should congratulate the Marimo on being so well behaved later._

The swordsman hearing his lover let out a small laugh turned to glared at the still smoking cook. But the blonde just smiled at him and shrugged before continuing to inhale his toxic. The tanned man ignored the smirking blonde cook, making a mental note to kick his ass later, and returned his attention back to trying to explain things to his mother.

"Mom, actually I've been meaning to tell you this. I've never been interested in any of the match making sessions you sent my way was because I'm…" Zoro took a deep breath and said in more certain voice, "I'm only interested in guys. I've always been and I'm only telling you now because I'm in love this that blonde idiot sitting there," The green haired man paused to block the cook's legs, already anticipating the move. Grabbing hold onto the raised leg, he gently brought the leg back to the floor and continued, "and I don't believe there is anyone else I'll love."

Sanji stood shell-shocked at the sudden confession. He had expected the swordsman to only acknowledge their relationship to his mother, not a full-fledged confession right in front of the lady. The blonde immediately turned bright pink, his still lit cigarette falling to the floor. The older lady didn't have an immediate reaction, she just continued sipping her coffee. After a moment of silence, Zoro's mother finally spoke after placing the now empty cup on the coffee table.

"Zoro, dear, I've met some pretty nice ladies back home. How about you come home with me after Christmas to meet them?"

"Okasan, are you not listening to what I'm saying?"

The older Roronoa lady in fact did ignore her son's pleading voice and continued.

"The girls are really sweet and some of them cook. A good wife is one who is capable in the kitchen."

"Sanji is a cook, actually he's the best damn cook there is." The blonde sat quietly in the armchair not wanting to interfere with the ongoing conversation but felt a warmth feeling in the chest. He smiled and knew he was falling more in love with the moss haired man.

"Zoro! Watch your language. As I was saying, you should come home with me for the New Year and I can introduce some sweet girls to you, maybe some sparks might happen? You'll never know." Zoro's mother was ignoring the blonde's presence in the room although she was just speaking to him moments before.

_Ah! Nothing I say is getting in. Fuck._

Desperate to get his point across, Zoro stood from his seat and walked over to where the cook was sitting. He pulled the surprised blonde up and placed a deep kiss on those welcoming lips.

"Ma…Ma…ri…..mo… Stop! St…op….. this… noo….wwww!" Sanji tried to pull away but was trapped within those strong arms.

_Hopefully this is getting through to her._

The swordsman had never been good with words so he thought maybe some action needs to be done so that his mother would finally understand. Pulling away from the blonde's kiss swollen lips he was surprised to see that his mother was still sitting calmly on the couch, staring intently at them.

"Well, it seems nothing I say is going to change anything. I've had my suspicions on you, Zoro-kins. I've only been waiting for you to confirm my doubts." Zoro was surprised the lady was sounding so calm.

"WHAT? What do you mean you've been waiting? The last time when you came and thought I was with two women you fainted. I just kissed a man, how are you still so calm?"

"A mother just knows, my dear son. You think I'm unaware of all those stay overs you've had growing up at Johnny's and Yosaku's aren't what you portray them to be."

"How in the h…. world you know? I've been so careful."

"Don't be silly, Zoro-kins. Your mother used to work with the police, remember? I have my ways." And she just let a very sly smirk appear on her thin lips.

Sanji was just as shocked as Zoro was.

_Well all that worrying was just redundant then._

"Now, Sanji would you mind refilling my cup with coffee? And breakfast would be good now."

"Right away, Mrs. Roronoa." The blonde cook picked up the empty cups and moved back into the kitchen still trying to digest the whole conversation.

"Now Zoro-kins, you going to tell me about Sanji while we wait for breakfast?"

"Ugh, sure." Zoro was unsure if this was a prank or he was just still dreaming but he did as his mother requested, telling her everything about his blonde lover. Almost gushing about the cook with pride.

/

_Now what the hell just happened?_

The blonde cook was back in the kitchen, feeling a little lighter but still uneasy.

_It seems Marimo mother is smarter than the mossbrain and does that mean she's accepting, us? Fuck. My head hurts from all this thinking and lack of sleep._

Although he was attacked by a massive headache, the blonde got busy preparing breakfast.

_Ah. Should have asked the Marimo what his mother likes. Nah, not that he'll know. I'll just have to guess, I suppose. Well at least cooking would help clear my mind, and maybe help with this fucking headache._

Pulling out the pots and pans from the cupboards, the cook started to think about what to prepare. After much thought, the blonde decided to just make a simple dish, omelette. The blonde cooked lit another cigarette after getting all the ingredients he needed from the fridge and busied himself in the kitchen, occasionally glancing out to see his lover talking animatedly to his mother.

_Who knew the Marimo could be this, like Luffy?_

Sanji laughed at the thought and continued mixing the eggs.

_Fuck! I forgot to kick the Marimo's head for that kiss! Ah. I should do that later._

/

"Oie Marimo! Come help set the table for breakfast!"

"Can't you do that on you're own, shitty-cook!"

"Zoro! Mind your manners! Go help!"

"Yes, Okasan."

_Maybe having Mrs. Roronoa around wouldn't that bad._

As Sanji was placing the last omelette onto a plate, he saw his tanned lover walking into the kitchen reluctantly.

"Such a good boy, _Zoro-kins_."

"Che. Shut up, love-cook."

"Now _Zoro-kins_, mind your manners and go set the table."

Now that his worry was over, Sanji just had to rub insults at his lover. He just couldn't help it. The green haired man carried the two plates of eggs together with the cutlery while Sanji fetched the last plate with tray bearing a fresh pot of coffee and cups. The lovers walked out to see Zoro's mother walking around the living room, looking at their pictures. They had forgotten that there were so many photos of them together; some were quite intimate photos, decorating the apartment. Every photo frame a precious memory to the lovers, depicting their time spent together as a couple and with friends. It would have been pretty easy to guess whether they were lovers or not just by looking at the photos, and as Sanji placed the tray down onto the table he thought probably the best plan was to show her the photos just now and not that kiss.

"Mrs. Roronoa, breakfast is ready. Coffee?"

"Yes please, dear. Coffee would be nice. Please do call me Okasan."

Both men were surprised by the accepting gesture of the older lady but were really happy.

/

They enjoyed breakfast relatively well together. Zoro's mother was more accepting than Sanji had expected and she was so strict with the Marimo that it was hilarious to watch. Zoro showed his mother into the guest room after breakfast while Sanji cleared the table. His mother forcing him to help out the blonde chased him out of the room. He just shrugged the idea away and was about to walk back in to the bedroom to rest when he heard his mother call out.

"Roronoa Zoro, get your lazy ass into the kitchen and help the poor boy out! Don't you dare go into the room before the dishes are washed and dried." Although she couldn't have seen him, the older lady knew her son too well to not have figured out that he was itching for a nap.

Sanji hearing Marimo mother's request, laughed as he saw his frowning growling lover walking back into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

"Stop laughing cook, get washing! I'll dry. The faster we finish the sooner I get my nap."

"I already like your mother."

"Che. Maybe the coming out and acknowledging us wasn't the biggest pain in the ass. Her ganging up with you is going to be a bigger problem than that!"

The lovers finished up their washing and enjoyed the rest of the day resting and snuggling up to each other in bed, letting their neglected bodies rest from all the trauma. They fell into deep sleep, knowing their biggest worry was now non-existent.

/

After unpacking her bags, Zoro's mother looked around the neat little white room. It wasn't extensively furnished but it had a nice homey feel which the older lady immediately felt comfortable in. The white room had the usual bedroom furniture, a single bed and nightstands, a wardrobe and dresser, and a small desk by the window. Light white curtains decorated the windows, sitting on the desk was a pot with a single stalk of sunflower adding colour to the white room. The older Roronoa lady sat on the bed, contemplating if she should take a nap. She was tired after all since she's been travelling the night and the drama this morning was enough to make her sleep the day away. The only thing keeping her away from her favourite past time was the need to snoop around her son's and lover's apartment. Having decided that she's going be probe into her son's love life, she changed out of her white dress into a pair of jeans and a white cotton tee and emerged out of the room.

_First stop, should I be peeping in?_

Although she has kind of accepted Sanji as her only son's lover, she was still curious. Weighting the pros and cons to help her decide, she stood outside the bedroom door deep in thought.

_I'll just take a little peep._

Slowing creaking the door open, she popped her head into the dark bedroom and waited for her eyes to be adjusted. What she saw warmed her heart so much she nearly teared. She was actually happy her son had such good taste in man, Sanji was rather handsome and he was a great cook. Now seeing the two men sleeping, snuggled up to each other, Zoro's tanned arm hugging the blonde protectively by the waist, she was contented that her son was happy and well looked after. Removing her head slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping lovers and look like a stalker.

_Okay, now to finish looking at the photos._

The older lady walked back to the living room noticing that along the short corridor there were pictures and various little knick-knacks decorating the wall. Slowing her pace so that she could have a good look at the photos. The first photo she saw was of a smiling Zoro and Sanji, heads squashed together trying to fit in another person but failed. They were laughing and they do look a little tipsy. Another photo to have caught her eye was a photo of Zoro suited up in his Kendo gear without the head guard, hugging Sanji with one hand another holding a gold trophy. The blonde was smiling but a slight blush was evident on his cheeks.

_Ah. This must be that competition he told me about in his last letter._

Various knick-knacks decorating the wall, she would assumed they bought on their trips overseas. At the end of the corridor hanging on the wall was a photo slightly bigger than the others in a black frame. It was a photo of the couple in a group photo. Recognising the two ladies she had previous accused of being indecent in the photo, each with a man standing or hugging them protectively, the older Roronoa figured this was a photo of their friends and she stood there longer to examined the various faces. She believe their friends were accepting of the two mens' relationship seeing how in the photo Zoro was placing a light kiss on the blonde's face.

_Zoro has a good group of friends._

The lady smiled and moved on to the living room. Picking up another black frame from the side table, she smiled at the image of her son in a very nice suit looking handsome and cleaned up surrounded by the same group of friends and Sanji by his side. An impressive cake sitting on the table in front of Zoro.

_Must be Sanji's work. That nuthead couldn't have possibly dressed himself this well. The cook must have prepared the cake as well, very well decorated._

Taking a closer look at the picture, she saw that the cake had three small swords decorating it. Immediately, she recognised a miniature of Zoro's favourite katana, Wado Ichimonji, a sword that held such important memories and promise. The blonde made an excellent miniature of it. Zoro's mother sat on the couch holding on to the frame, admiring the photo.

_Seems like Zoro picked the right man._

She placed the photo back to the side table and picked up a black folder from under the coffee table. Flipping through the folder, she realised when her son said that Sanji was the best cook around, he wasn't bluffing. The folder was filled with Sanji's achievements as a chef, news articles, magazine interviews and some images from television interviews. According to the newspaper clippings, Sanji was the youngest chef to be named the head chef of the local famous restaurant, Baratie, before setting up his own restaurant. Sanji was also a frequent judge on the National Cooking Competition. Apparently every year many flock to him, offering him money and fame for him to join their restaurants.

_I'm beginning to like this young man even more. Seems like he's well enough to feed that nuthead son of mine._

Flipping through the last few pages of the folder, she took a post in note from the side table and scribbled on the yellow sticky paper.

_/Sanji, I like you. Good work on everything and feeding that nincompoop son of mine. Here's my number and email for your personal use. Don't let that boy know./_

Then she sticked the note at the last page of the folder and left it there waiting for the blonde to find it. Smirking at her silly action, the older lady walked to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee.

/

Turning over, Sanji managed to smack his lover in the face but the green haired man still continued to sleep soundly.

"Che. Baka-Marimo could sleep through an apocalypse."

He sat up and stretched, turning his body to see the time on the clock sitting on the nightstand.

_Ugh. Three in the afternoon? Five hours of sleep? I suppose that's good enough. Ah! The restaurant is going to swamped today, that birthday party tonight is enough to overwork me today._

The blonde cook sat on the bed and looked at his still asleep lover, smacking his forehead again trying to get a response. Still nothing from the tanned man.

**Smack.**

Nothing.

**Smack.**

Nothing.

**Smack.**

"Oie, cook! Stop that!"

"Oh, I thought you were dead." The blonde smiled and said nonchalantly.

"And you check to see if I'm dead or not by smacking my forehead and not like any other normal person by checking for breathing?" The swordsman was frowning at his blonde lover but his eyes slowly closing.

"Smacking seems more fun. Anyway up, Marimo. I have to get to work and you have a mother to entertain."

"She can entertain herself just fine." Sanji made to smack the swordsman again but was stopped midway by a strong toned tanned arm. Zoro had grabbed the blonde's attacking arm and was pulling the cook down and Sanji fell on top of the green haired man's body.

"Let go mossbrain. I would like to get to work on time today."

"You will shitty-cook. You always do." But Zoro made no attempt to release his hold of the cook. However Sanji managed to break himself free of those strong arms and sat back up.

"Che. Idiot mossbrain. Up now. I'm going to bath."

"What? No good morning kiss?" Sanji laughed at his almost pouting lover and bent over giving him a kiss before walking to the dresser to grab his shirt and pants.

The blonde emerged from the shower dressed in his favourite blue button shirt with black pants. Noting that his lover was still in fact in bed, he walked over to the bed and raised his leg readying himself to kick that Marimo.

"Marimo! Up!"

"Opphmm!"

His kicked sent Zoro rolling over the bed onto the floor. Happy now that the his green haired lover was no longer asleep, he went to the wardrobe to grab his black skinny tie and jacket.

"Oie cook! What was that for?"

"That, shitty-swordsman, is called waking you up! Now go shower, I'll go prepare some lunch."

Sanji threw Zoro's favourite black tee and a pair of jeans on to him and walked out of the bedroom. Walking to the kitchen, he didn't expect Zoro's mother to be sitting on the couch watching television and lunch sitting on the kitchen counter. He walked over to join the lady in the living room, planning to thank her for preparing lunch.

"Mrs. Roronoa, thanks for lunch. Um, sorry you had to prepare it. I should have been the one doing it."

"Sanji, dear, just call me Okasan. And it wasn't troublesome, hopefully it's up to your standard. I just cooked some pasta, something easy for me to make."

"O..er.. Okasan, thanks. No no. It's good enough. So you rest well?"

"I did. Thank you. You?"

"Not bad. Anyway do you have anywhere you want to go today? Or anything planned today? You could ask Zoro to bring you around, he's not working these few days. I'm sorry I can't join as I have an important event to plan tonight."

"Not really. I'm actually really interested in where you work, Sanji."

"Oh? Then maybe you and Zoro could come over for dinner? Zoro knows the way, that is if he doesn't get lost."

The older Roronoa laughed at the insult of her son and Sanji was surprised. The way she laughed was exactly like Zoro's, it was a little freaky.

"Yea, he's kind of a mess with directions."

"I bet even with a compass he'll still get lost." More laughter from the older lady sitting on the couch.

_How can Zoro say that his mother is difficult to understand? I already like her._

Zoro walked into the living room at this moment, giving a suspicious look to Sanji at his mother's laughter. Sanji just shrugged and lit his cigarette.

"What's for lunch?" The tanned man asked rubbing his stomach.

"Your mum made pasta. Oh. Tonight you're bring her over to the All Blue for dinner. Dress nice!"

"Che." And the hungry man was in the kitchen filling a plate with pasta.

"Ok...Okasan, I'm leaving for work now. See you tonight."

"See you, dear."

"Oie Marimo. See you tonight! Don't get lost, okay?" And Sanji left the house laughing at his frowning lover who at the moment had his mouth stuffed with pasta.

/

_Zoro really looks happy and Sanji is just the right kind to handle him._

Zoro's mother sat on the couch watching the exchange of words between her son and Sanji. She smiled and continued watching her television show.

_This is good. Zoro has finally let her go._

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!Sorry! This is way overdue, work has been overwhelming! Couldn't find the time to sit and type this out. As I've said in the last chapter that this story is going to end in another couple more chapters, so do stick with me okay? (<em>:<em>

Leave me reviews okay? (:_  
><em>

Much love to everyone who has read this story from the beginning and reviewed almost every chapter! LOVE! I'll promise the next chapter won't take as long as I did with this one. Till the next one, stay tune!


	18. The joy of sharing!

"I'll assure you Okasan that we are really safe and I'll be real nice to Marimo here." Sanji answered the other lady as he placed that day's breakfast on the table. His usual morning flair, a tall stack of pancakes with his homemade strawberry jam, a plate of toasted bread, a selection of ham and scrambled eggs and various homemade jams he made when he had the time. Accompanying the food, the blonde cook had prepared a hot pot of coffee, a pot of earl gray and a jug of orange juice. Knowing he had prepared way too much food for the three of them, Sanji just silently cursed his need to please Zoro's mother and also being friends with the Portgas Brothers made he prepare more food than he needed.

_I'll just give Lu a call later. He'll be happy to finish up what's left. Ace might be too. Though food might not feed his hunger._

Groaning at the cook's nonchalant answer, Zoro just looked at the breakfast spread on the table and sighed. The blonde had prepared enough to feed an army of Luffys & Aces combined. Looking down at his growing tummy, the green haired man just sighed and tucked in the breakfast laid out in front of him.

_Ugh. I'll just have to double or triple my training. The cook hates wasting food, oh well, better finish up everything. Also the cook needs to stop answering everything Okasan asks. Ugh. Not another question._

"So, are you saying that you're the, er, "top"?" The other Roronoa using air quotes to her questions and turned to look at the cook who at this moment was just sitting down for breakfast having placed the last plate of pancakes onto the table. Zoro nearly chocked on his tea upon hearing his okasan's outrageous questions getting worse. Silently praying to whatever god there was that the blonde would shut his mouth and not answer to that ridiculous question. But when the blonde smiled and opened his mouth, the swordsman knew praying didn't help at all. He silently cursed the cook, his mother and every god there was for his current situation.

"Okasan, in our relationship there isn't really a fixed "top" as you call it. We're both kind of equal in this, aren't we _Zoro-kins_?" Sanji smirked at the sulking swordsman, who at this moment had buried his face in food hoping to save himself from any questions or embarrassments. Once again, lady luck proved to hate him as he heard the blonde's smirk as he addressed Zoro by his pet name.

_Stupid cook must be enjoying this._

The green haired swordsman looked up from his plate of pancakes, eggs, toast and ham to a very curious mother and a smirking obnoxious blonde cook. His Okasan looked so eager for an answer to the questions, she looked younger than her actual age. Her eyes were open so wide and her features were so soft, she looked almost half her age. Zoro sighed and just nodded to acknowledge the cook's statement. He couldn't ignore that look on his okasan's face when she was this accepting to his relationship with the cook. Hoping that the nod was sufficient to end that conversation, the green haired swordsman just continued eating his breakfast.

_Maybe if I finish the food fast enough, the whole conversation will end and we can leave soon._

With that thought, Zoro just wolfed down nearly half his plate of food and was beginning to pile more food onto his plate.

"Oie Marimo! Stop eating like a barbarian! Keep some for lovely okasan!" The swordsman cringed at the blonde's words but slowed his pace of eating.

"Oh Sanji, you're too kind. The food you make is absolutely delicious." Lowering his head even more, the green haired man frowned.

_Of all the people I know, I just had to fall in love with one who is the most like okasan. Good job, Roronoa Zoro. Well at least okasan isn't asking those weird questions anymore._

Just as he was thanking the gods, the older green haired lady opened her mouth to let out yet another question.

"Who's Lu? Is he like the third person in this relationship? Zoro-kins, why are you always involved in more than one person? The last visit it was two women, and now two men?"

The older lady was now frowning and accusing her son of adultery. Sanji couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out laughing at the ridiculous remark and his lover's look of absolute hopelessness.

"Okasan, Luffy is a close friend of ours. And no we are not involved! The only one i'm involved with is that damn cook laughing there. Oie love-cook! Stop your laughing and explain the okasan!"

"Roronoa Zoro, watch your language! You should learn from Sanji on how to speak properly without that damn temper! Sanji, dear, what did you see in this nincompoop son of mine?" Zoro was stunned by his okasan's obvious siding to the blonde and was all ready to rebut back but the cook beat him to it.

"I seriously have no idea, Okasan. They say opposites attract. I suppose he's just the direct opposite of my gentlemanliness." Smirk. "And what Marimo said is true. Luffy is just a really close friend of ours, although he is younger and acts like half his age sometimes." Sanji had walked over to the big frame on the wall and was hooking it off the wall. Smiling as his showed the photo to the older lady, he pointed at the young raven haired boy sitting next to him.

"That's Luffy. He's like a younger brother to me." The older lady looked at the picture and remembered seeing it the first time she was snooping around the house. She remembered that young boy's face, the wide smile and the closeness the boys had.

She smiled at the picture and said, "You've got a bunch of good friends."

"Yea. Lu always says we're Nakama, we're not blood related but we're the closest we all have as family here." Zoro by this time had stopped staring daggers at the blonde but instead he just looked at the blonde cook, wanting to hug his lover. He knew the cook was thinking about his adopted father, Zeff, and missing the old man. Standing up from his seat, he walked over to hug the cook, letting the blonde head rest on his shoulder.

Zoro's okasan seeing sadness in those blue eyes decided to not probe further and ignore the open display of affection the two men were showing. She stood to replace the photo back in its original spot before she sat back to finish breakfast. The loves stood in embrace for less than a minute before the blonde was pushing Zoro away.

"Oie Marimo! Let go! Let go of me now! Okasan is here and I don't want to ruin her appetite!"

"Che. Shitty-love-cook." Zoro placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek before letting go and returned back to this breakfast. Sanji stood shocked by the kiss and placed his palm where Zoro had kissed him and blushed.

"Shitty-swordsman." The blonde grunted and went back into the kitchen to calm his nerves. Zoro not missing the small smile on the cook's lips before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sanji is nice, eh Zoro-kins?"

"Yea. He sure is."

"Do you love him?"

"I do. I'm even willing to die for him. Sounds crazy but yea i'm willing to do just that, Okasan."

The older lady smiled and watched her son look into the kitchen with soft eyes.

"No. It's not crazy. That's what they call love, son."

Zoro turned his head to look at his okasan. He still was a little doubtful. His okasan had accepted too willingly and too fast. But he was still happy and smiled at the other Roronoa. The mother and son continued with their breakfast until a loud banging was heard.

/

"ACEEEEE! Sanji is inviting us over for food! You coming?" Luffy was shouting out from his room, desperately trying to get dressed in record time. Sanji's food, the only words running through his mind now. Struggling to get his red tee shirt over his head, he stumbled over his bag on the floor. Ace walked in to see his younger brother wiggling on the floor trying to get dressed but failing miserably.

Laughing, "What did Sanji say again?"

"Saungee saiidd dereis ood." A very muffled voice said over clothes. Ace was laughing even harder now. He squat down and tugged the offending tee shirt over a head of black.

"What did Sanji say, again?"

"Thanks. He said there's food!" Luffy was frantically looking for his winter jacket, flinging clothes over his shoulder. Ace was not moving fast enough to miss some of the flying clothing and was hit in the face.

"Ophm!" Hearing that sound coming from behind him, Luffy turned just in time to see the black leather jacket he just threw hitting his brother's face.

"Gomen Ace!" Moving over the piles of clothes and random items without stumbling was proving to be more difficult that he had thought. Stumbling and falling yet again over a pile of clothes, this time falling on top of Ace.

"Ophm! Luffy!"

"Gomen gomen!" The younger Portgas boy was already getting up on his feet when he felt his legs being pulled and he fell yet again to the floor.

"Ace! Let go! There's food at Sanji's and I plan on getting there before Sanji regrets inviting me!" Luffy was already pouting at his still laughing freckled brother.

"Okay okay. I will. Just calm down for a minute, Lu. Get dressed proper, people don't go out still dressed in their pajama bottoms." Luffy looked down at his stripped blue and white boxer shorts upon hearing Ace's words and giggled.

"Yea. They don't. Are you coming too?" Ace let go of the young raven for him to get up and get dressed. Luffy got up and proceeded to strip his boxers off while searching for a clean pair of jeans. Ace was already dressed so he sat up and waited for his brother to be fully dressed.

_Breakfast at Sanji's and Zoro's. This is going to be interesting. I might get to meet the famous Mrs. Roronoa._

Ace heard from the blonde that Zoro's mother had already arrived and caught them half naked. He laughed his ass off the chair and was rolling on the floor just imagining it. The cook knew it was a bad choice in letting the firefist know but decided he needed to tell someone about it and Ace would be the best choice at spreading the word. Ace rubbed his head as he remembered the kick Sanji gave him when he didn't stop laughing. Ace being Ace had informed the rest by the end of that day and told the rest to not disturb Sanji or Zoro with questions. He would be more than willing to answer them. Half of answers being made up stories, nobody had to know though.

"Yosh! I'm ready. Let's go already." Before Ace could even reply his brother, Luffy was already running out of the house, taking the stairs two at a time because the lift was going to be too slow. The freckled man took his time walking out, locking the door and waited for the lift. He arrived at his car to a very whiney and pouting brother.

"Aceeeeee~ Why did you take so long?"

"Gomen. Let's go." Ace ruffled the young raven's hair and unlocked the car doors.

_Now time for some drama._

/

"SANJIIIII~~~~~~ I'M HERE!"

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

"SANJIIII~~~~~!"

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

"Geez, Lu. Do you want to bang my door off its hinges, again?" The blonde cook opened the door to two raven heads, one smiling like a silly idiot and the other freckled face looked way too cunning to be good.

"But Sanji you weren't opening the door so I was afraid you couldn't hear me." Luffy looked up into a single blue eye and a very frustrated blonde. Knowing that Sanji couldn't be mad at him for more than a minute if he pulled his signature puppy eyes and pout, Luffy got to work on his apology.

"Gomen, Sanji." Giving Sanji his award winning puppy eyes and pout.

"Haiiiiii. Stop that pout and get into the house. Breakfast's on..." Before he could finish his sentence, Luffy had rushed into the apartment screaming for food.

I hope that monkey doesn't scare Okasan.

Feeling an arm snaking around his waist, Sanji greeted his other guest. "Hey there, Ace. Thanks for informing the rest."

"Hey. You're welcome. So how's the mother-in-law?"

"She's been alright so far. Very accepting. The Marimo is still doubtful of his own mother though. Oh. I think it's best you remove your arm before we walk in. She thought the mossbrain was two-timing me with Lu just this morning."

"But that isn't fun. I'm here for drama and food, I hope you do realise that."

"I knew it the moment I pressed send on my cellphone, firefist. Now get your ass in so that I can close the door. It's getting chilly."

/

Sanji and Ace walked back into the dining area to Luffy wolfing down almost half the table, Zoro almost falling asleep at the table and Okasan sipping her coffee laughing at the very hungry young boy. Ace was now resting his arm over the blonde's shoulder, slightly leaning his weight onto the cook. Just as he was about to rest his head onto the comfortable shoulder, Zoro opened his eyes and started to frown at the close proximity of Ace's face was to the cook's. The freckled man just smiled at the frowning swordsman and leaned his head closer to Sanji. The green haired man's frown growing deeper with each movement Ace was making.

"Ace, stop that. Marimo is going to start growling and then be murderous. Also Okasan is watching. So stop it."

"Che. You're no fun. Lu! Keep some for me!" And Ace was off Sanji running towards the table trying to save some food from his brother's long arms. Seeing Ace moving away from the blonde, Zoro's frown disappeared and poured himself a cup of hot tea.

"I assume these two are Luffy and his brother?"

"Hi! Uow dig chu now my ame? R chu fsychic?" Luffy said still stuffing food into his mouth. He was amazed by the lady's knowledge of his name and was starstruck. He literally had stars in his eyes.

"Pardon the rudeness, I'm Ace Portgas and this is my younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy." Ace knocked his brother on the head and extended his arm to the sitting lady. The lady with dusty green hair took his hand and held it in a firm handshake.

"Ow Ace! That hurt!"

"Stop eating, clean your hands and come greet Zoro's mother properly." Luffy tried to do his signature move on Ace but it wouldn't work.

"Lu, be nice or I won't call you over for breakfast these few days." Sanji's words immediately taking effect on the monkey boy, he stood cleaned his hands on the napkins and greeted the older Roronoa. Shaking hands with the young boy, the older lady smiled at the interesting friends her son had.

Breakfast was finished in the usual manner. Luffy and Ace fighting over food. Sanji keeping them out of his kitchen. Zoro sitting on the armchair, napping. Zoro's mother just watched the whole scene by the dining table and smiled.

/

"So what you up to today?" Ace asked as he helped the blonde with the dishes. He had offered to help, much to Zoro's delight, as he wanted to talk to the blonde.

"Nothing much. I'm not needed at the restaurant tonight so maybe we're just bringing Zoro's mum around town for some sight seeing? Then maybe dinner back home? I don't really know." Sanji had pulled his sleeve up to his elbow and was now soaking the plates in soapy water.

"Want Lu and I to tag along?"

"Nah. Okasan is nice enough and Lu is just going to keep trying the are you psychic questions. Also I want to spend time with the Marimo duo." The cook smiled around his cigarette at the nickname.

"Marimo duo huh? Sounds cute. Ha ha."

The pair of friends finished their washing in comfortable silence.

/

"Hey auntie, you're amazing! How long were you a cop? Are you psychic? Did you hurt yourself often? Are you psychic? Did you have green hair like Zoro? Do you have psychic powers?"

The older lady laughing at the bouncing ball of energy currently bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet in front of her, she tried her best to answer the questions.

"Luffy! Stop asking if Okasan is psychic. And sit still." Zoro pulled the poor boy up by the collar of his shirt and made him sit on the couch. Luffy pouted at the frowning swordsman.

"But Zoro~~~ She's so cool! Is she staying here for good?" The green haired man just let out a groan and walked away from the headache sitting pouting on the couch.

"My dear boy, sorry to disappoint you but I don't have any psychic powers nor will I be staying here. I'll be leaving after Christmas. I'm just here for a short visit."

"Awww. That's too bad. We're having this amazing New Year's party back at our place. And Sanji's going to prepare a feast! His cooking is the best! Did Zoro tell you that Sanji is the best cook here? And he always feeds me when I'm hungry, like today." Zoro's mother just watched and nodded her head as the young raven haired boy rambling on and on about food and Sanji's cooking.

_Seems like they are well liked by their friends, especially these boys._

/

"Oie Marimo, what you doing in here? You're supposed to keep at eye on Lu."

"That monkey is giving me a headache. I need a beer."

"And how exactly is beer going to cure that mossbrain of yours?"

Sanji was then answered by the sound of a beer bottle opening and silence. Ace and the cook had by then finished the washing and were actually hiding in the kitchen enjoying a couple of beers. Their peaceful session was made short by a crash and laughter coming from the living room. The three men just gave each other a look of 'ugh-not-again', and calmly and slowly walked out of the kitchen to see what mess Luffy had made this time.

Walking into the living room, they saw Luffy lying on the floor and Zoro's mother was laughing so hard she was clenching her stomach.

"Lu, what did you break this time?" Ace stood hands on his hips, towering over his brother.

"Nothing big, just that tea cup." Luffy was still lying on the floor laughing.

"So what were you trying to do?"

"Just trying to prove if Zoro's mother had any special powers. So I asked her to used her powers when I jumped."

"And what powers did you think my Okasan had, Luffy?"

"I don't know. Like laser vision, or if she could levitate things, that'll be cool."

"And how does jumping into the air prove anything, Lu?"

"Ha ha. I don't know. It seemed fun!"

Ace sighed at his younger brother. He is silly at times, well most of the times. Pulling him up and fixing his straw hat back onto his head, Ace took this chance to whack him hard on the head.

"Ow! Ace you're mean!" The young boy pouted at his brother.

***Beep *Beep**

Checking his cellphone, Ace read his new message and smiled.

_/Just left Pop's. See you in twenty?/_

Dropping his blonde lover a quick message, he grabbed his still pouting brother and made a dash out of the apartment.

"See you guys on Chopper's birthday! Thanks for breakfast. Off to see Marco now! Bye!"

Ace was out of the door before he even got a reply.

/

"Your friends are really interesting. Ha ha."

"Pardon their weirdness, Okasan. They're just really big kids."

"It's alright."

"Okasan, you have anywhere you want to go today? Cook and I are free these few days."

"Nope. I'm actually meeting a friend in an hour. Just give me directions to the place and I'll be on my way."

"Okasan, you can't ask directions from Marimo! He'll get you lost and late. Here let me help you!"

"Oie cook! You can't blame me. The roads keep changing I tell you!"

"Yea yea. So Okasan, where is it you're heading to?"

/

The lovers were left alone at home after the older lady had left to visit a friend. Alone. In their apartment.

_Finally. Damn cook has pushed me off the whole time Okasan was home._

Taking his chance, Zoro crept behind the smoking cook on the balcony. Wrapping his tanned arms around the thin waist, hugging his lover into a tight embrace for the first time since his Okasan arrived.

"Oie, Marimo. Go in, you'll catch a cold."

"Nah. You're warm enough, love-cook."

Zoro resting his head on the cook's shoulder, opening his open slightly just to nibble at Sanji's ear lobe.

"Stop that, mossbrain!"

Ignoring the blonde's request, the swordsman continued his attack on the enticing ear lobe. Being in the embrace made it difficult for Sanji to give the Marimo a kick or react to his attack. The green haired man had moved his head away from the cook's ear and was currently licking the delicious creamy skin of the cook's neck, leaving a wet cold trail of saliva. Fishing his cigarette, Sanji raised his right arm and gave his stubborn a knock on his head.

"Fucking stop that, Marimo. It's getting cold."

"Then let's get inside, ero-cook." Zoro then pulled his lover back into the apartment by the arm, making sure to close and lock the sliding door after they were both inside. Giving the arm another tug, his lover cam twirling back to him, regardless of all his protests and struggles. The minute he felt himself being pulled back into another hug, Sanji tried his best to pull his arm free from the swordsman's hold but had failed. Turning back into the green haired man's hug, he felt strong arms circling his waist and roaming his back. The green haired swordsman started to lick and taste the cook's neck again, making sure to leave a red bite on that creamy skin.

"Ugh. Fuck. Marimo. Stop. Fucking. Teasing. Me. Fuck." The cook's breath was starting to get choppy and speaking in complete sentences seems to be a problem. Zoro smiled against the delicious skin and gave another bite.

Bringing his head up to Sanji's ear, he whispered, "If you're good, maybe I'll let you fuck me."

Sensing the blonde freezing to the statement and promise, Zoro nibbled his ear lobe before he continued, "Be good now, okay love-cook?"

Giving the ear another lick just so that he could continue his teasing of his favourite blonde, Zoro kissed his way to the cook's waiting mouth and devoured the cook's taste of cigarettes and strawberries. The kiss was hot and needy. Just a few days of non-physically activity did this to them. The lovers just stood in their living room and kissed. A mash of lips and tongues, and possibly teeth. Both mens' breathes were choppy, even the cold weather was not doing anything to help with the heat they felt. The tanned man slipped his hands under the thick sweater and roamed his hands up a flat stomach towards toned chest. Finding his destination, Zoro started to rub the cook's nipples in circles, earning him a throaty moan from the cook. Not straying away from the cook's lips and kiss, Zoro continued playing with cook's perked nipples.

Moaning into the kiss, Sanji felt himself getting harder and hotter. Wanting to touch his lover as well, he moved his right hand more the swordsman's hips and travelled the way up from the back towards the green head. Running his fingers through the short spiky hair, pulling and titling Zoro's head just a little, so that he could trail his tongue over the tanned man's jaw and neck.

"Ah!" Feeling his nipples being teased and pulled, the cook was too damn aroused to worry about anything at the moment.

_Maybe not having. Ah. Having sex for the past few days was a. Ah. Wrong move. Ah. Whatever the Marimo does. Is too fucking arousing._

Struggling to continue the teasing, Sanji gave up and just concentrated on the feeling of Zoro's hands on his nipples. The swordsman was not letting the cook rest a bit, he was certain to get his days worth of pent-up frustration out by teasing the cook till he was begging. That was his plan. What he didn't count on was he was equally needy as the blonde was. His cock was hard and throbbing within his jeans, begging to be touched and stroked. Pulling both his hands away from the cook, feeling the cook shudder from the lack of warmth, he carried the cook bridal style into the room.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you I'm not your bride, shitty-swordsman? Stop carrying me like this."

"And how many times do I have to make you understand, love-cook? You're mine, whether you like it or not."

"Fucking put me down. I can walk on my own."

"Che. Can't wait for you to waltz into the room, love-cook. I need you naked, and I need you naked now."

Kicking the door close with his left foot, Zoro turned to make sure he locked the door before he tossed the blonde onto the bed. He didn't want something like the last time they tried being intimate when Okasan was home to happen again. Even though she wasn't at home the moment. Once he made sure the door was locked, he went back to his favourite blonde currently lying legs spread out on the bed. Walking over to the bed slowly, he smiled lustfully at the blonde.

"Now, where wer..." Before the sentence was finished, Sanji had pulled him down for a kiss. The cook was definitely desperate, Zoro could feel his own black sweater being pulled up and over his head. Smirking against the cook's lips he kissed those tasty lips, licking them before sitting up, legs straddling the cook. The sigh he saw was mesmerizing. The blonde panting and flushed red. Trailing his finger over the cook's flat stomach he played with the cook's jeans fly before slipping his hands under the sweater again pulling the offending white sweater up, exposing the cook's creamy pale skin. Sanji's long fingers were already working on Zoro's belt and jeans before the swordsman could dispose of the sweater from his hands. Smiling at his eager blonde, he shifted his legs so that the blonde could have easier access to his jeans. Once the buttons and zip were undone, Zoro felt warm long fingers wrapping around his throbbing cock and Sanji's breath blowing over his leaking head.

"Ah. Cook." Resting his hands on the cook's shoulder, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of warmth and wetness. Sanji's blonde head started bobbing up and down the long shaft, his hands teasing the swordsman's balls. Moving his fingers back, he found the spot just before the swordsman's entrance and applied a gentle pressure. He felt the green haired man shudder and his cock twitched. Circling his fingers over that area, before he licked his fingers and moved back again to his lover's entrance. Just teasing the tanned man, ever so slightly, by just circling his entrance with wet fingers. Pulling his mouth away from the swordsman's leaking member, Sanji placed tender kisses on the tanned man's cock and balls and he pulled the swordsman down to lie down. He felt his own cock already leaking and if he didn't fuck the Marimo now, he's not going to last very long. Reaching over to grab the lubrication from the nightstand drawer, Sanji slicked his fingers with the cool liquid and readied them over Zoro's entrance. He pushed a finger in without giving the swordsman warning. Feeling his lover tightening around his finger, he started to massage in circles around the entrance easing the swordsman to relax. The cook pushed in another finger after he felt that Zoro was relaxing and getting used to the pressure. Pushing his fingers in and out, scissoring them inside the swordsman, preparing the swordsman for his own throbbing member. Using his other hand, he tried to slick his cock with the lubricating lotion which was proving to be more difficult than it looked. After successfully applying the lotion, he pulled his fingers out and placed his cock at the entrance and looked at his lover for the go-ahead. Zoro just looked at the cook and nodded before he felt himself being filled and the pain setting in.

_Ah. Fuck. The Marimo is so fucking tight._

_Fuck. The cook is too fucking hard._

Sanji after pushing all the way in, stopped and waited for his lover to adjust to the pain before he started to move. He needed to calm himself down a little as well, or he'll come the minute he starts moving. Seeing that the green haired man was relaxing, Sanji started to slowly thrust his hips, moving slowly to give his green haired lover time to adjust to the new pain.

"Ah. Cook! Fuck! Faster! Faster!"

Obeying his lover's commands, Sanji thrust himself harder and faster into the swordsman, burying himself deeper. The swordsman was trying to muffle his moans with his arm but it was no good. His moans could still be heard loud and clear by the cook, and it was doing things to his cock.

"Faster! Faster! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

_The Marimo has never been this vocal._

_Fuck it! Fucking high! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

The green haired man was writhing under the blonde cook. Zoro lifted his hips higher, wrapping his legs around the cook, so that the blonde was pounding into him deeper, making him moan louder and louder.

"Sanji! Sanji! Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Yes. Yes!"

The blonde cook smiled knowing he was in control of this whole situation and the swordsman was at his mercy. He slowed down coming to a near halt, planning to tease the swordsman.

"What the fuck cook?"

"Oh. Nothing." Sanji slowly eased himself in and out of the tanned man, but never increasing his speed. Zoro wrapped his legs tighter around the cook forcing the cook to push forward hard and deeper. The blonde knew he'll do that had already held onto his legs, keeping them from pushing him in. He continued his slow torture and ever so slowly pulled his cock out, the mushroom head nearly leaving the swordsman.

"Ah. Cook. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just thought I'll tease you a little, that's all, Marimo." Sanji smiled down at his panting and sweaty lover. He knew he was pushing the limits with the teasing, he was gonna come soon and with all this teasing its going to make things worse for his needy member.

"Fuck cook! What do I have to do? Beg? Make you fuck me?" Zoro tried to wrap himself once again to show his desperate need.

"Well, begging does sound tempting. How about you try asking real nice?"

"Start fucking me proper, shitty-cook."

"No no. That's no way to ask. Do you want this," To prove his point, Sanji thrust himself deep into the tanned man, making the man moan at the sudden action. Slowing pulling himself out he add, "or not? Huh, shitty-swordsman."

The tanned man just shut his eyes and just nodded.

"Then you better ask nice."

"Please fuck me, love-cook." Sanji could see his lover blushing under the dim lights although he tried hiding under his arms.

"That's more like it, shitty-swordsman."

Thrusting hard into the swordsman, Sanji felt his cock being wrapped with the welcoming warmth and he shuddered.

_This is too fucking good._

He started to thrust faster and harder, lifting the tanned ass higher so that he could hit that spot making his lover moan sweetly. Zoro's breath was choppy and short. He was grunting and panting unable to hold in any of the noises he was making. He knew he was about come so he inched his hands towards his leaking neglected member but felt long familiar fingers already there pumping him hard. The same long fingers that coaxed him to ecstasy the very first time they had sex. Remembering that first time just made it hard for Zoro to keep his voice down or mouth shut. Sanji's hand moved in time with his thrust, Zoro didn't know if he wanted to move forward to the warm hand or backwards to the hardness filling him.

_Sex with the cook is fucking fantastic. _

"Ah Sanji. I'm gonna come."

That one sentence just sent the cook over the edge, and his thrust became erratic so did the hand wrapping around Zoro. Minutes later, Zoro came spilling his hot seed over toned flat stomachs and Sanji's pale fingers. Sanji continued pounding into the swordsman, coming soon after Zoro did. Falling onto his tanned lover, Sanji sighed in sated ecstasy. Lifting his hand to taste his lover, Sanji smiled and remembered their first night together. It took them long than usual to come down from their high before they stood to wash up and get dressed. Falling to sleep the minute they were back in bed.

/

Zoro's mother came back to a quiet, dark apartment.

_The boys are probably sleeping. Or are they?_

Remembering the close encounter she had with them, she slowly creeped to the bedroom door and turned the knob. Finally the door locked, she pouted.

_Ah. No fun._

And she went back to her own room to drop her shopping and bag.

/

Waking up with his lover still asleep in his arms, Zoro smiled and kissed his favourite blonde on the forehead.

"Uhm. Marimo."

"Food?"

"Yea. Okasan is probably back now. Just let me lie for another minute."

"Oie, love-cook. I have something to tell you."

"Uh?"

"You know my favourite sword? You've been asking me about it for the longest time."

Sanji nodded at the question but kept his eyes closed.

"That's from my master back home. It belonged to a girl I used to train with."

The blonde opened his eyes in surprised at the swordsman mentioning a girl. All the while when they were together, he has never heard Zoro mentioning about any girl. Curious and also a little jealous, he paid attention to what the swordsman was about to say.

"This girl, Kunia,we shared a dream together. To be the world's strongest. She's also the reason why I'm training so hard for my goal. We used to train together and she would beat the crap out of me. She was this amazing swordsman and not many boys could beat her. I though I could and I would challenge her every single day. She made me work and train hard." The blonde was giving him a sad look, it made him feel bad for telling the cook this now.

"What happened? To her?"

"She passed away when I was seven, I think. She fell down a flight of stairs. You know it's weird talking about someone you've been so closed to in the past tense." Sanji just hugged his lover tighter feeling silly for being jealous earlier.

"So this dream, what has go to do with her?"

"She was an amazing fighter. One day I fought her using real swords, silly as I was, and yet I still lost. Frustrated, I vowed to one day beat her. She got angry and said that I would one day because I was a boy. And then she went on to say that boys are stronger than girls and no matter how much she trains she'll one day lose to me. I shouted back at her that when I do beat her its not because I'm a boy but because of my skill. That night we made a promise to be the world's greatest swordsman. However, that night was the last time I saw her."

Looking at the tanned man's sad expression, Sanji hugged him close and remembered his old man.

"It was only after many years later, did I realise that I had a liking towards Kunia but it was lost relationship. And I don't want that to happen to us, cook. Sorry it took me so long to tell you all this but I love you and I mean it."

The blonde just looked at Zoro and smiled, giving him a deep kiss on the lips. No words. No promises. No dreams. Just a kiss to let the swordsman know that he too, was in love with him.

"Food, mossbrain?"

"Sure."

And the lovers made their way out of the room to a welcoming smell of roast beef and stew.

"Looks like someone took your job, ero-cook."

"Shut up, mossbrain."

* * *

><p>HELLO EVERYONE! (: New chapter is up, so how was it? I do hope I'm not becoming too draggy! (:<p>

Anyway, I have good news (or I hope it is to you)! I might be doing more chapters! Which also means that this isn't ending in another 2 chapters! Wohoo! Haha! After much thought, I had too much to write! Haha! So yeah! MORE CHAPTERS! (: Probably another 5 chapters? But if there are people who are against it, do let me know! I don't want to drag this story longer than it's supposed to be.

Once again, do leave me reviews okay, all you lovely people! (:

LOVE! See you guys at the next chapter!


	19. Scars And Screams

"I have something to tell you, shitty-cook." Zoro said peering over his glass of beer.

"Oie, ero-cook! I'm talking to you!" Not getting any response from the wiggly pool of hearts sitting across him, Zoro stomped his combat boots onto a shiny black leather shoe.

"Those were new, shitty-swordsman!" The blonde turned back his attention to glare at his offending lover.

"Che. Was trying to tell you something important, ero-cook."

"What?" The angry blonde snapped at the tanned man and lifted his glass of red wine to his lips.

"I need to go back after New Year's Day."

"Back? Back to where baka-swordsman?"

"In a couple of days it'll be Kunia's anniversary and every year I'll take a few days off to go back and visit her."

"Oh." Sanji placed his glass of wine down. He knew this was a sensitive topic for his lover and couldn't find words to make his tanned frowning lover feel better. The lovers were now sitting at the second floor lounge area of Akagami, the place they first laid eyes on each other. The lounge area was not as crowded as the dance floor on the first level. It was decorated in a minimal flair. Dark gray walls filled the room making the red sofa seats stand out amongst all that gray. There was a well stocked bar situated at the furthest corner from the stairs, illuminated by blue neon lights. A mini stage stood in the middle of the room for a live band when the dance floor area was closed off, like now. The current band was playing a rendition of 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor, making the song slower and adding a little jazz to the song. The two men were enjoying some drinks after dropping Zoro's mother off at the airport, having decide that they needed it and wanted to spend some time together alone away from their friends.

Spending Christmas with their friends and Zoro's mother wasn't actually a bad things but it was draining on both the blonde cook and his lover. The cook was tired out from all the preparations he needed to conjure up at the restaurant. The additional cooking for the their gatherings with friends added to that stress level making the blonde more tired than he would usually be during Christmas. Zoro was just tired from all the entertaining. His mother visiting had kind of destroyed his plans of hibernation during his Christmas break. His usual Christmas sleeping pattern was also made nonexistent with the partying with his friends and lover. Both men never did have the chance to spend their first Christmas together alone.

"When are you leaving?" Sanji tried to sound nonchalant, as if nothing was bothering him. He took a cigarette out from his pack and patted his suit in search of his silver lighter. Seeing a flame placed before him, he leaned into the bright orange flame and inhaled.

"Thanks. Since when you started carrying lighters, shitty-swordsman?" The blonde looked at his green haired lover questionably as he exhaled his smoke in rings.

"Since you started losing yours, shitty-cook. You keep misplacing yours. Keep this. It's for you. Don't you go losing this as well." Zoro placed the small silver lighter in the palm of Sanji's hand. The cook felt the weight of the lighter and held it higher to take a closer look. The lighter was a plain brushed silver, except for the line of personalised words inscribed at the right bottom of the shiny surface. On closer inspection he read the words, 'A dream is a wish your heart makes.' Running his fingers across the tiny words, he looked back at his lover sitting beside him and smiled. Glancing around and seeing no one, Sanji placed a small kiss on the swordsman's cheek making him turn red.

"Che. Shitty-cook." The red faced swordsman averted his eyes away from his lover and turned his attention back to his glass of beer. "Anyway, Merry Christmas."

A gulp of his beer to hide his rising blush.

"Thanks, baka-Marimo." The blonde cook smiled and immediately kept the precious lighter into his pants pocket, patting his pockets to check every few minutes. "But I don't have your gift with me right now, so you'll just have to wait. So back to my question. When?"

"I usually leave on the morning of 2nd January and I'm usually back by 7th January. Thats my _usual schedule_." Zoro eyed his lover from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure how the cook was feeling about this. Remembering the fact that he only knew the cook for about a year and he only told the cook about Kunia a couple of nights before. Unsure of what reaction he would get from the blonde with his next move, the tanned swordsman just sighed and finished up his beer. Noticing that his lover was giving no response at all, Zoro added, "And I'm asking if you're willing to go with me on this trip?"

The blonde had been running so many scenarios in his mind but Zoro asking him along wasn't a part of any. This had startled the cook. He was starting to imagine the worst, from the tanned man getting lost on his way back and never returning to him meeting someone else back home. Sanji was being silly and he knew it. What he didn't know was how much Zoro was affecting his life as it is.

"I'm not forcing you nor am I asking you to decide now, love-cook, we still have a few more days and that party at our place to plan. I know you'll busy at the restaurant too. I was just hoping you'll come along that's all. Let me know when you've decided, okay ero-cook?" Sanji nodded.

"Another drink?" Zoro stood to get his beer and another glass of red for his startled lover

_I hope I'm doing the right thing, Kunia._

/

Zoro walked back with their respective drinks and the lovers sat quietly listening to the live band performing the many summer hits of the year. Sanji's mood was however still in the dumps, he had no idea how to react to the swordsman's question and request and he hated that he was so affected by it. Smoking doesn't seem to be easing his mood. His tanned lover sat comfortably on the red lounge sofa downing his beer, watching the live band's performance, occasionally glancing at the blonde cook a frown etched on his face. Deciding it was time to leave, the smoking blonde stood from his seat and kicked the tanned swordsman with his leg.

"Oie Marimo. Let's go." The blonde said before he turned and started his walk down the stairs. Zoro finished the last of his beer before following his blonde lover out of Akagami.

The two men walked side by side slowly making their way to Sanji's car in silence before Zoro spoke.

"Wanna head to the 24 hour mart, cook?"

"What for, mossbrain? We still have plenty of booze back home."

_**Click.**_

Zoro heard the unmistakable sound of Sanji's lighter. The smell of smoke confirmed his thought.

"Thought we could do some grocery shopping for the party." The swordsman figured he had hit a nerve back at Akagami and maybe a shopping trip might brighten the sulking blonde.

"Che. It's not like you to offer, mosshead. But since I've already decided on the menu we might as well do the shopping now that you're offering your service as pack mule."

"Che. I hope you know that I'm not your personal servant, love-cook."

"Ha ha. Let's go Marimo pack mule. I'm driving, just in case you get lost again." Sanji said laughing as he unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat, a muttering swordsman following suit.

"Che. Stupid love-cook."

/

"So what you planning for the party?"

"The usual I suppose. Just need to prepare for more since Vivi-chan is bringing her _fiancé and I'm sure Lu, Ace & Marco are going to just eat anything and everything. Not to mention you. Che."_

"What about me, shitty-cook?"

"You and your excessive drinking. And the goddamn obsession with onigiri. Oh! That reminds me! I'll have to buy more vinegar. Marimo! Write that down or I'll forget and you won't even remember this conversation at all!"

"Che. Prissy curlybrow." Zoro muttered as he added vinegar to the long list of items they needed to get the mart. Looking at the messy scribbled long list, Zoro wished he hadn't offered the shopping trip. Groaning, he added a six pack to the list hoping to make himself feel better.

Maybe a dozen instead of six.

He added a '2' next to the six pack and smiled.

"Stop that creepy smiling. We're getting only one six pack, Marimo. We still have plenty back home." Although Sanji had his eyes on the road, he knew the reason behind his lover's smirk. He heard the green haired swordsman silently curse as he turned the car into a parking lot at the mart.

/

"Welcome!"

__Ugh. Shit! Not her, again!__

Walking into the 24 hour mart near their apartment, they were greeted by the store owner's young daughter, a girl who had pink hair and was perpetually dressed in the gothic lolita style. Tonight she was wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender ruchings and red high heeled boots, finishing her whole look was a big black top hat with a white floral decor. Perona had big round eyes, she accentuated with thick eyeliner, her pouted lips were painted bright red.

"Good evening Perona-chan!" The cooked twirled to the younger girl in a wiggly form of hearts, his eyes turning into big pink hearts.

"Get away from me, you uncute creature!" Perona tried to move away from the blonde, using her stuffed bear as a shield. "Zoro-kun~~~~! Help me!" She tried whining to the swordsman who had promptly ignored her and his broken hearted lover, and was proceeding to grab the grocery basket.

The pink haired girl favoured cute and cuddly things but her infatuation with Zoro was a mystery. Some say it was because the green haired swordsman had saved her once in the dark alley behind the 24hr mart from some punk robbers on his way home after a day at the dojo. He happened to walk by the alley after making a wrong turn which made him walk by the mart. Ever since that day Perona has tried various way to get him in to a bear costume she made and was infatuated with the tanned swordsman. Zoro usually just brushed her attention off and would outright reject the girl. Sanji, on the other hand, refuses to accept that Perona was attracted to the seaweed head lover his and still has yet to understand why was the mossbrain deemed cute and he was not.

Every single time the lovers were at the mart and Perona was around the same thing happens. Sanji would get so depressed, Zoro had to do the shopping. Perona would try anything to get Zoro into a bear costume. As it was after midnight, Sanji and Zoro were the only customers in the mart, this made Perona even more persistent in getting the green haired man into the costume.

"Zoro-kun~~~ Why are you hanging out with this uncute creature?" The pink haired girl was currently pestering Zoro by hooking his arm and sticking herself as close to him as humanly possible as he was making his way around the mart. The tanned man tried to pry his arm away but the attempt was futile.

"Perona-chan~~ You should not be so close to the mossbrain! He might infect you!"

"Shut up, you ugly thing! Leave me and Zoro-kun alone."

Sanji sulked to the corner of the shelves again, creating a clouded atmosphere, a dark corner of his own.

"Che. Supid love-cook." Zoro managed to pry himself away from Perona and walked over to the sulking cook, ignoring the whines from the pink haired girl.

"Zoro-kun~~~~"

The tanned man grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him up. "Stop sulking, ero-cook. Let's get the shopping done, so that we can leave. That girl is starting to get on my nerve."

"Don't say such things about cute Perona-chan, shitty-swordsman. And let go!"

"Perona-chan, did any fresh meat come in today?" Zoro watched as his lover walked, not wiggled, to where the meat counter was. Smirking he walked over to join his lover.

Food does make him feel better.

"Daddy did say something about the meat coming in this evening. Zoro-kun, would you like some?" Perona said totally ignoring the blonde. Instead of turning in a emotional dark cloud, the cook just stood over the counter inspecting the meat. Hoping to get the younger girl off their backs, Zoro tried to play along.

"Actually Perona, could you prepare some pork ribs and maybe tenderloin as well. We'll be back later to pick them up after getting the other items." Zoro forced a smile at the girl hoping that it would push her into getting things done his way.

"Yucks! But Zoro-kun cutting meat is so not cute! And Daddy is not here."

"I'm sure you'll think of a way, Perona. See you later."

"Damn you, Marimo! Making..."

Zoro pulled his lover away before Perona made another noise or Sanji said anything else. Once they were away from the meat section, he let go his lover's arm and began looking through their long forgotten shopping list.

"Oie! Marimo! Damn you! Why did you make cute Perona-chan prepare the meat?"

"Because she's irritating and I wanted to spend some time alone with you?" The tanned man said with his back facing his blonde lover, not letting his cook see the rising blush on his face. Zoro felt lean arms circling his waist before the unmistakable aroma of his lover filled his nostrils.

"Che. Shitty-swordsman."

Leaning back into his lover's arms, Zoro just smiled. Another reason he loved coming to this 24 hour mart was that the cook seemed to be a lot more lenient on the 'No PDA' rule.

"Let's get the other items. I'm sure Perona-chan is waiting anxiously for my return." Sanji pulled a tanned arm and dragged him further away from the alcohol section.

/

"Perona-chan we are back~~~~!"

Sanji twirled back to the meat section but standing in front of the counter was not the younger pink haired girl. The store owner was waiting with a bag of meat neatly packed on the counter.

"Oh. Good evening, Juraquille-san. Has Perona-chan left?" Sanji greeted the store owner who looked beyond pissed, He needed to leave this section soon and fast.

"She's gone back. Apparently she tried to butcher some meat and got blood onto her dress. So you're the reason why she had to wake me up from my sleep and she scream into the phone asking me to come here?" The store owner's strangely colored yellow eyes turning into slits, showing his displeasure at being disturbed while he was sleeping. Sanji has heard stories of what happened to the people who disturbed his sleep. Juraquille Mihawk was dressed in an open white shirt with a ruffled neck and a pair of black pants, exposing his gold crucifix around his neck.

"Oh no Juraquille-san, I'm just about to leave. If you would so kind to hand me the package of meat?" The cook reached forward to grab the package but before he could turn and bolt, he heard the familiar sound of Zoro.

"Juraquille Mihawk!"

__Ah. Shit!__

"Roronoa Zoro. You seem, alive."

"No thanks to you."

"Good night Juraquille-san. Would you mind helping us with the check out?"

"I've asked a helper of mine to mend the cashier. So go ahead."

"Mihawk! When are you going to accept my challenge?"

"Not now, you foolish brat. You're way too young."

"Come on Zoro. Let's go."

Sanji desperately tried to pull Zoro away but the swordsman was not moving.

__Ugh. Not now.__

Sanji remembered the night his lover had almost died. He remembered the amount of blood Zoro had lost and the smell of it. He remembered the panic he felt after getting Chopper's phonecall after leaving to hospital to go back to the apartment to grab some stuff. He remembered the worried faces of everyone as he stepped into the hospital. He remembered all that and the swordsman waking up stitched up and crying.

Zoro had been foolish enough to have challenged Mihawk the first time they stepped into the very same 24 hour mart. Who would have thought the World's Greatest Swordsman was now the store owner of the local 24 hour mart with a young daughter. The cook remembered walking with the tanned man arguing about whether they should buy more beer or wine when Zoro stopped walking altogether and stared. Maybe it was just his luck that, that day also happened to be a Sunday where both of them had just spent the day at the dojo so the swordsman had his three swords with him. The blonde remembered seeing Zoro's face hardened and he spoke in such a harsh tone that Sanji remembered that the swordsman was lethal when he needed to be.

He didn't need to go through that again. Not again.

"Oie Marimo. Let's go already! The ice cream is starting to melt." Sanji tried his best to distract his lover away from wanting to do any fighting with the store owner.

"Che. You go ahead." Zoro still stood at the same spot, holding his gaze with the store owner as if whoever broke it would be deemed weaker.

Frustrated with his tanned lover, Sanji marched over hurling the heavy basket and dumped the basket full of groceries onto a pair of combat boots. Although there was minimum damage, the blonde cook had Zoro's attention.

"Ow cook! Fucking hurt!"

"Go. Now. Marimo." The blonde was already pulling Zoro by his shirt collar towards the check out lanes, forcefully. Sanji didn't release his hold onto the green haired man even when they've paid and were leaving the 24 hour mart.

"Let go, cook!"

"No."

"Fucking let go, shitty-cook."

"No fucking way, shitty-swordsman."

Sanji had dragged the tanned man all the way across the car park towards his car. He unlocked the car, opened the passenger side of the car and threw his lover into the car. Zoro on instinct immediately tried to leave but found he was unable to open the car door. The swordsman tried fiddling with the car handle and was desperately trying to open the door.

__Ugh. Stupid cook and damn child lock.__

Sanji left the grocery bags in the back seats and was already in the driver's seat igniting the car, all within less than five minutes. He feared that if he had done so longer than that, Zoro would have figured out a way to leave the car.

"Damn shitty-cook." Zoro huffed out his insult as Sanji turned the car out of the car park. His near pout almost made Sanji laughed out loud.

"Che. The ice cream was melting."

"Mihawk was my goal! And you knew it! Why did you fucking stop me back there?"

His question was met with silence.

"Shitty-cook! Don't play dumb now!"

Sanji was still preoccupied with driving and ignoring him, or so that was what Zoro thought. What he didn't know was the dilemma going on in Sanji's mind.

"Fucking go back now, curlybrow! You know how important this is to me! How fucking important!"

The car halted to a sudden stop. Zoro's head hit the dashboard as he was pissed off and reluctant to wear his safety belt. Recovering back from the hit, he turned to curse at the cook.

"Fuck! What's wrong with you, wonderbrow? Can't you drive properly?"

Looking up he saw that Sanji was grabbing the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. A curtain of blonde hair hiding Sanji's face but Zoro could see that the cook was shivering slightly and he seemed to be out of breathe. Seeing his cook in such a state, Zoro began to worry.

"Oie, cook. You alright?"

"Fuck you Marimo! Can't you see I'm FUCKING WORRIED? I KNOW THIS IS FUCKING IMPORTANT TO YOU. HOW CAN I POSSIBLY NOT KNOW HAVING SHARED NEARLY A YEAR OF MY LIFE WITH YOU! BUT CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING SEE THAT PEOPLE WILL GET WORRIED! ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU NEARLY DIED FROM BEING SLICED IN HALF!"

Sanji was shouting and his voice increasing as he continued his rant. He felt his tears starting to stream down his face. He was too frustrated to be bothered so he let the tears roll off his face onto his pants.

"ONCE WAS FUCKING ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT NIGHTMARE AGAIN. I WAS FUCKING WORRIED! EVERYONE WAS! CHOPPER WAS STAYING IN THE HOSPITAL EVEN WHEN HE WAS OFF DUTY! I FUCKING KNOW MIHAWK IS YOUR FUCKING GOAL BUT FUCKING THINK FOR ONCE, SHITTY-MARIMO!"

Zoro being caught off guard was speechless. He just let the cook continue his rant and reached his hand over to comfort his lover and try to calm him down. Turning so that he was facing the tearing cook. Using both his hands, he tried to peel the cook's pale fingers off the steering wheel and Sanji let go of the wheel without much of a struggle. Holding both hands in his right hand, he ran his left hand through silky blonde hair.

"You feeling better now, cook?" Sanji gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you about Mihawk." Zoro was still upset that he was dragged out of a fight with Mihawk but he was feeling worse that Sanji was in such a state because of him. The blonde just shook his head.

"No, I should be the one who's apologising. I'm sorry for being in the way of your goal." The green haired man could hear the blonde still sniffing. Turning his lover's face so that he could see into those ocean blue eyes, his heart shattered when he saw that the cook was crying, for him.

"I'm sorry, cook." Zoro said looking deep into those sad blue eyes. Using his thumbs to wipe away the tears still streaming down the pale creamy skin, Zoro's heart broke again. Sanji held onto Zoro's hand as the tanned hand wiped across his face and nuzzled into the warm palm.

"It's okay. Just promise me you'll think before you act again, dumb Marimo. There are a lot of people who are worried about you, including me."

"I will, shitty-cook. Couldn't possible imagine not being able to irritate the shit out of you." Zoro smiled as he saw that his lover had calmed down and the tears had stopped.

/

The drive back after that little incident was quiet except for the jazz playing from the radio. Arriving back at their apartment, Sanji went to collect the grocery bags and was turning to walk towards the apartment building when he noticed that his green haired lover was still in the car. He walked back laughing at the frowning tanned man. He stood by the window and smirked.

"Get me out."

"Now is that the way to ask someone for help, shitty-swordsman?"

"Fucking open the door, shitty-cook."

"Ask nicely, baka-Marimo."

"Please fucking open the fucking car door, wonderbrow."

After delaying for a minute or two, Sanji opened the door for his pissed off lover and unlocked the child lock before closing the door back. Trailing behind his fuming lover, Sanji laughed and called out to the lost swordsman.

"Wrong way, Marimo!"

Upon hearing the blonde cook's voice, Zoro instantly turned in the other direction, to the correct direction of the apartment building.

"Seriously! You've been living here for nearly a year and you still can lost from the car park to the apartment? I should ask Franky and Chopper to build a GPS into your brain or something."

"Shut up love-cook! These building all look the same!"

Laughing, Sanji just nodded and pulled his lover along.

"Oh! Before I forget to tell you, I'm going along with your little trip, baka-Marimo. It'll be nice to see Okasan."

Zoro groaned. He had forgotten how well the cook could get along with his Okasan.

__Damn it! I shouldn't have invited him. Shit!__

"Too late for regrets now, mossbrain."

__Smirk.__

_/_

* * *

><p>Hi all! So how was the new chapter? Leave me reviews and let me know okay?<em><br>_

I'm so sorry this chapter took sooooooooo long! D: And I didn't even include smut in to make up for it. D: BUT I promise more chapters (soon, I hope) ! Hopefully this chapter is enough to feed your hunger! :D

Till the next chapter... See you! LOVE! :D


	20. To his hometown

"Okasan! We're here!" Zoro stepped into his childhood home, not forgetting to clean his boots off on the welcome mat first. Okasan would have his head for dinner if he walked around the house in his muddy boots. He left his black overnight bag by the stairs and just stood in the living room. Nothing much has changed since his last visit. The curtains were still the same white, sheer ones okasan loved, the couch still had that ugly floral print and the house still had that strong smell of flowers mixed with a faint smell of the salty sea. It smelt like home. Zoro smiled, taking in that very familiar smell.

"Okasan!" The green haired swordsman began calling for his mother again, turning back to give his lover a shrug when he didn't get a reply.

Sanji stepped into the quaint little two-story house feeling quite nervous. He felt awkward and out of place.

He never had a mother to begin with, actually he didn't have a father as well. Not until the old geezer picked him off the streets and adopted him as his own. For as long as he could remember, his biological parents had be engulfed by a fire that had swallowed their whole house. Sanji was always sneaking away from home while his parents slept to wander the streets at night, to visit the late night diners & meet with the cooks behind the counters. That night he had sneaked out as usual, after a couple of hours spent talking to the cooks he made his way him only to see his house on fire. Sanji started to panic and was screaming for his parents. He searched and searched the crowd looking for a familiar face. The firemen had to stop him from entering the fire blindly. Sanji was crying by then. He felt so helpless and hopeless. The firemen took another two hours to completely stop the fire but it was futile. His parents were gone. Not knowing where to go, the crying blonde ran away from the ruins that was his house. Several people tried to stop but nobody wanted to have an extra mouth to feed and sensing their hesitant attempt, Sanji fled. He ran and ran as far away as he could. He started to roam the streets at the age of nine, stealing and scraping to survive. He had stopped going to the diners to visit the cooks, thinking that they would turn him over to the orphanage. That was how he lived for a year until one night, an old geezer caught him stealing from his restaurant and wanted to call up his parents. The old man seeing the fierce but sad blue eyes, told the young boy that he could come back whenever he wanted but he had to work for it. Sanji although stubborn accepted the offer and went back to the restaurant every single day. After six months, the old geezer had learnt about Sanji's story and decided to adopt him, much to Sanji's disapproval. He had no other option, being a minor and all. The paperworks were all done with a blink of an eye and Sanji stayed with the old geezer, Zeff and his restaurant.

The blonde cook remembered that he was now in his lover's house and he pushed the memories back and locked them up, deep inside his mind. His green haired lover knew probably only half of the actual story. Sanji never told anyone else the whole story and nobody probed. Dropping his luggage by his lover's, Sanji walked over to the piano by the stairs and glanced through the photos. All the photos were of Zoro. It had to be. Nobody was that grumpy and had that constant frown etched on their face. Zoro as an infant. Zoro at his first competition. Zoro at his high school graduation. Zoro on his prom night. Sanji picked up the last frame and smiled. Smiling back at him was his stubborn lover and okasan standing in front of their house on a very sunny day. Bags could be seen at the background. It was the only photo of his lover smiling on display. It was indeed a lovely picture. He should ask okasan for the negative, so that he could get it placed back home. Hearing his lover at another attempt at locating okasan he placed the photo back onto the piano and walked towards the forever frowning swordsman.

"Okasan!" Sigh. Zoro was definitely getting frustrated.

"Maybe she's in the backyard."

"I'm here! Stop your yelling! I heard you the first time!" The older Roronoa walked out from the kitchen dressed in a pale pink apron, dusting her hands on it.

"Then why won't you reply me? I was getting worried."

"Che. Not like anything ever happens around here, you nincompoop." She whacked Zoro on the head with her fist and turned to Sanji.

"Hey there, dear. How was your flight over? You hungry?" Okasan was fussing over the blonde and ignoring her son. It was making Zoro jealous. Not like he'll ever admit it.

The blonde cook almost laughed when he saw the almost pout appearing on his tanned lover's face. He assured okasan that the flight over was alright and that he was not that hungry, yet. The older lady smiled and gave Sanji a tight hug.

"Come here, you nincompoop." Grabbing her son by his sleeve, okasan brought him in to the tight hug.

"Che. Let go okasan. This is embarrassing."

"Nonsense! What's embarrassing about a mother hugging her sons?"

Sanji, who had given up and was laughing, stopped abruptly when he heard what the older lady had said. "Sons?"

"Yea. You're part of the Roronoa family now. Don't tell me this nincompoop's stupidity has rubbed off onto you." She said, tightening her grip on the two blushing men. Feeling as though she has teased them enough, she shooed them off to the room while she went back to preparing dinner.

"Okasan, you're sure you don't need my help? It'll be a pleasure to help you."

"Don't be silly, boy. It's my kitchen so nobody steps a foot inside except me. And don't you dare try." She threatened, pointing a finger at Sanji but at the same time smiling.

"I won't." Sanji played along and feigned fear.

"Go on. Go get some rest before dinner. Roronoa Zoro, don't forget to wash up before dinner!"

"Ugh! Okasan, I'm not five! You don't have to tell me."

"Don't worry okasan. I'll make sure the Marimo doesn't forget."

Fearing another ganged up fight, Zoro hastily picked up their bags and pulled his lover up the stairs away from his smiling mother. On the way up the stairs, Sanji saw more photos of the Roronoas, but something was missing. Of all the photos he saw, there was just Zoro and okasan. There was no photo of Zoro's father. Now that he thinks about it, Zoro has never mentioned about it before nor has any of their friends.

Well, he'll tell me when he's ready I suppose.

The lovers walked down the short corridor until Zoro opened the second door on the right. It was bigger than Sanji had imagined and a lot less cluttered. It literally had no furniture, except for a single bed, the wardrobe and a study desk. No pictures, no trophies, no nothing. The walls were bare in comparison to the whole house. Looking at the bed he raised his curly eyebrow.

"We're sharing, that?"

"Yes. You have a problem?"

"Well, it's kind of small for the two of us, don't you think?"

"We'll manage." Zoro left the conversation as that and began unpacking his stuff. He had to leave his katanas back home but he brought Wado Ichimonji with him as always.

Was that a smirk? Baka-Marimo.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the green haired man and started unpacking his luggage as well.

/

The two men had fallen asleep after unpacking and the usual fighting. They had managed to squeeze themselves in to the single bed with little struggle. The older Roronoa had decided to go to the room when her several attempts of calling for them from below the stairs came without a reply.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Boys, dinner's ready."

**Knock. Knock.**

Still not getting any response from either of them, she let herself into the room. She walked in to see the two men sleeping soundly. Sanji was snuggled up to Zoro and using his arm as a pillow for the lack of one. A tanned arm had a protective hold over the slim waist. Their legs were entangled together.

They must be really tired to sleep through all the knocking I've been doing. Oh, well. Dinner can wait I suppose.

The other lady crept out of the door and closed the door quietly, leaving the two men still deep in sleep. Stepping back into the living room, Okasan looked through all of Zoro's photos on the piano. She had placed all of her favourites of Zoro on the piano. She picked up the thick white frame and ran her fingers over the glass, outlining Zoro's face and smile. Unlike the photos she saw at Sanji's and Zoro's place, this was the only photo she had of Zoro smiling. She remembered it was a really hot summer day. The sun was torturing whoever dared stepped a foot out of their house and this day was also the day Zoro was moving to a different city after he graduated. He said it made his dream seem closer and she understood what he had been referring to. She was worried but she knew she could never stop Zoro. He was a stubborn fool.

Looking at the photo, she remembered fussing over every little thing that day.

Did you remember to pack your wallet? Did you remember your first aid kit? Your cellphone?

The questions just kept going out from her mouth, even before Zoro had the chance of answering her. The swordsman only said just one sentence.

"Don't worry okasan, I'll be fine. I promise."

That few words calmed her down a lot more than anything her brother, Smoker, had said. Every year after that, she made it a point to visit Zoro whenever she could. Just to be safe.

Well, it seems like now I really won't have to worry as much anymore.

Placing the photo back, she smiled lovingly looking up the stairs.

/

**Smack.**

"Ugh." Sanji was awoken by a hit to his face. His tanned lover had turned and smacked his palm onto Sanji's face.

Baka-Marimo.

The blonde sat up, rubbing his sore face. Giving his snoring, sleeping lover a smack of his own, he laughed when Zoro was startled awake.

"Oie love-cook! What was that for?"

"Oh, that. I was just trying to stimulate your brain cells. See if it'll make you less of an idiot."

"Che." Zoro wasn't going to retort to that as he wanted to get back to sleep. The blonde cook sat still in bed and stretched, loosening the knots in his muscles. He was definitely not used to such a confined bed space but for a few days it shouldn't be a problem. He thought.

"Oie, mossbrain. Wake up. Time for dinner."

"Uh. What time is it now?" Zoro mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Grabbing his jacket he left on the floor by the bed, Sanji took his wrist watch out from the pocket to check the time.

"According to my watch, it's eight now so just get up now, lazy swordsman."

"Ugh." And Zoro just turned over to not face Sanji.

The cook knew the swordsman was not going wake up on his own free will, so he was going give him a little push. Smirking, he leaned his back against the wall and placed his right foot against the back of his unsuspecting lover. The minute his foot made contact, Zoro must had sensed something amidst because Sanji felt him tensing up. The green haired man tried to turn around but it was too late.

"Too late." The blonde cook smiled at Zoro's half turned head and gave a hard kick. The green haired swordsman went flying across the room hitting the wall with a loud thump.

"Ophm!"

"And now that you're up, we can go have dinner."

"Fucking love-cook!" As Zoro was getting up wanting to get back at Sanji, the blonde cook had already made his way to the bent over swordsman and was currently towering over him.

"Be nice now Zoro-kins. Okasan is waiting for us for dinner." The blonde walked out of the room but not before he gave a tiny pat to Zoro's green head.

"Damn fucking cook." The green haired man growled and mumbled as he made his own way down the short flight of stairs.

By the time he stepped into the kitchen, both his okasan and lover were already seated at the dining table and were waiting for him. It seemed okasan made a feast enough to feed an army. The aroma of home-cooked food hit his nostrils and he momentarily forget about the love-cook and the damn eccentric way of waking him up.

/

After dinner, okasan had suggested that Zoro brought Sanji out for a walk around town but not before Sanji helped wash up, the cook had insisted. Damn cook even offered Zoro's help as well. The older lady quickly obliged and walked out of the kitchen with a cup of rose tea, smiling behind her cup.

The couple stepped out through the backdoor once all the dishes were clean and dried. With the click of a lighter, Zoro knew his lover was smoking one of his death sticks. The lovers walked across the backyard and left for the town through the picket fence.

"Oie, lost swordsman you're going the wrong way. Isn't town that way?" Sanji asked pointing towards the bustling town on the right, with his lips wrapped around the cigarette in a half smirk.

"Che. I know."

"Surely you wouldn't get lost in your own hometown. Would you?"

When Zoro made no attempt to change direction, Sanji shrugged and followed him in the complete opposite direction of the town. He managed to catch up with his green haired lover after a few quick strides.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"Che. Just follow."

"I'm just afraid we'll get lost and never get back. Okasan would be worried." The blonde teased, fingers holding on to his half spent cigarette.

"Che."

The blonde continued to follow Zoro but made sure he could recognize a way back. Just in case. They continued their way in silence for another five minutes or so before Sanji hear the unmistakable sounds of waves. Eyes brightening up, he turned to his lover who just nodded and laced their fingers together, continuing their walk. The blonde smiled around his cigarette and didn't even mind the hand holding. They walked like this, hand in hand, for another ten minutes before Sanji's shoe sole hit something soft. The sound of the waves was definitely louder than before. Stepping onto the soft sand, the swordsman could feel his lover shivering with excitement.

Ever since meeting the cook, Zoro always knew Sanji was fascinated by the sea. It was part of his dream. To find All Blue, an ocean with all the fishes from different seas. It may seem like an impossible dream but who doesn't. Dreams are meant to be as big and impossible as you can imagine. The green haired man reminisce on the one time the cook was speechless and embarrassed. The one time he saw the cook looking so vulnerable. That memory put a smile on his face as he watched his lover removed his leather shoes and socks to sink his feet into the sand. Zoro removed his own footwear and placed them by the rocks next to Sanji's. He felt thin fingers pulling him up from his half bent position. The same fingers held his hand and pulled him towards the clashing waves.

It was after ten so the beach was quiet except for the couple, so it kind of felt like a private beach.

"I thought you might like it here."

"Yea. This is nice."

"Yea. I used to come here often."

Zoro hugged Sanji, resting his head on the cook's shoulder before saying, "Thank you."

"What for, mossbrain?"

"You know, this trip." Zoro wasn't good at expressing himself and he sure as hell hoped the cook understood what he was implying.

"Oh. Nah. It's okay. I wanted to see your hometown and visit okasan anyway. So when are we going?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Silence.

The couple sat down by the rocks and watched the waves rolling in and out of shore.

"You're too good for me, you know that love-cook?"

"I'm glad you know that, shitty Marimo. You better appreciate that!" Smirk.

"Yea yea." Smile.

The lovers sat there in silence just enjoying the beach and each other's company.

/

The next morning, Sanji was up and about in the kitchen by the time Zoro woke. The swordsman woke to an empty, cold bed and immediately knew the cook would be in the kitchen. No matter where they were, the kitchen seemed to draw the blonde in like a butterfly to a flower.

Today's the day.

After getting a shower and dressed, the green haired man walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The pleasant aroma of pancakes and eggs filled his nostrils as he made his way down. He could hear the sizzling of the pan and the radio playing jazz softly in the background. Walking in, he just leaned against the door frame and admired his favourite cook. Sanji moved with such ease in the kitchen. It was as though they were back home, in their own kitchen.

Since it was just after six in the morning, okasan was still in bed and won't be up until after a couple more hours. Zoro walked over to his cook and hugged him from behind.

"Morning cook." He said gently giving the cook a kiss to his pale neck.

"Morning Marimo." Sanji stopped frying and lower the fire. He placed both his hands over Zoro's and leaned back into the hard body of his lover. The lovers stood there in embrace for a moment.

"Coffee's ready." The blonde removed Zoro's arms and went back to preparing breakfast. Zoro gave the cook another kiss to the cheek before walking to get a cup of coffee.

"Get me a cup too. I'm almost done. Thanks."

No insults. No name calling. That's weird.

Zoro decided not to probe too much and just did as Sanji requested.

Sanji knew he was feeling cranky. Not getting enough sleep did that to him. He was nervous as hell and sharing that tiny bed with the mossbrain just added to the stress. The night before he wasn't able to get any decent sleep at all. The Marimo had fallen asleep the minute they came back from the beach and he took up three quarters of the bed. Sanji had to squeeze himself between the him and the wall. And it was not a comfortable position to be. Not at all.

After two hours of tossing and turning, trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position, he gave up the idea of sleep at all. Thinking about it now, it wasn't a very wise choice. Today was an important day and he did not need to get into another argument with the moss-for-brains. Today they were going to pay their respects at Kunia's grave.

Kunia.

The blonde cook didn't know how he should react or even behave later. He had agreed on coming, not once imaging that it would be this nerve wrecking. Sanji decided to prepare breakfast because he didn't know what else he could do and it was the only thing that could calm him.

Sigh.

Placing the last of the bacon on a plate, he walked over to the table to join his Marimo lover for breakfast. The atmosphere was thick with anxiety. The usual bickering never happened and both men just ate in silence. It felt weird. Zoro was the first to break that silence.

"Oie, cook. If you're uncomfortable in going, you can just stay here, you know?"

Zoro had known what the cook was thinking about. Sanji just sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm going. I said I will accompany you and I will."

The swordsman smiled and leaned over to kiss his lover on the forehead. "Alright then. You ready?"

"What about okasan?"

"Nah. I told her, she doesn't have to go. I already have you accompanying me, don't I. Eh, ero-cook?"

"Che. Shitty-swordsman. Wait. Let me prepare some food to keep for okasan before we leave."

"I'll be outside waiting, wonderbrow. Don't you chicken out." Zoro dashed out of the kitchen before Sanji could kick him. However, the cook was glad that somehow Zoro had made him feel better, despite the name calling and the tiny urge to want to kill that idiot swordsman.

/

The ride was silent until Sanji became worried.

"Oie shitty-swordsman, do you know you're way there?"

"Che. Of course I do. I've been going every year."

"But okasan has always accompanied you right?"

Zoro thought about it for a while before answering, "Yea. This is the first time I'm going without her."

This is what he was worried about. It wasn't like there was anything he could do with his directionally challenged lover, so he just kept quiet. The blonde looked out of the window and noticed that the scenery had changed from the town to rows and rows of hills. Staring out, he started to drift to sleep.

/

Sanji woke several hours later when he felt someone nudging him. He opened his eyes and saw that they were currently in an empty car park. They were the only ones there at this time. Glancing at his watch, he saw that Zoro took four hours to find this place.

A new record.

He sat up right and started to stretch his muscles. Sleeping in the car always stiffen his muscles, especially in his legs.

"Let's go, shitty-cook." Zoro said as he stepped out of the car, carrying a small bouquet of white carnations with him. Sanji followed him up a short flight of stairs, they walked pass several tombstones before the swordsman suddenly slowed down his pace and stopped completely.

Both men stood in front of the well kept tombstone and bowed. Zoro left the flowers at the front of the tombstone and said, "Kunia, I'm back. I've brought someone else with me today. Someone who is as important to me as you were. Okasan is getting old so I told her to rest at home. You don't mind that, do you?"

Zoro turned to Sanji before saying, "This is Sanji, he's a shitty cook and a pain in the ass. Actually he's a huge pain in the ass. He can be pansy at times too. He pretty much irritates the hell out of me and gets on my nerve most of the times." He saw the cook's face scowling at him, Zoro just smirked and added, "But this is the person I'm in love with, so I thought I'll bring him here to meet you. He's one hell of a fighter and I know you'll approve of his fighting. He's been the only one who could match me. And I'm really happy to have met him."

The blonde almost died of embarrassment, if that was possible, when he heard the swordsman say those words. Sure, they've said that they love each other but never to anyone nor had they done a full-fledged confession like this.

The swordsman smiled gently at the blonde before turning back. "Kunia, I've not forgotten our dream. Don't worry. I'll be there someday."

Sanji stood behind his green haired lover all this while, unsure of what he should say or do. He stood silently there until his lover joined him and as they were about to leave, he told Zoro to wait for him at the car.

The swordsman was confused for a moment but Sanji just shooed him along, nudging him forward. Zoro left his lover and walked towards the car, curious and confused.

"Hey, um, Kunia. Like the Marimo said, I'm Sanji." Now that the cook squatted in front of the tombstone, he saw her photo. She couldn't have been older than eleven. She was a pretty little girl, he couldn't imagine her carrying a swordsman like the shitty-Marimo.

"I'll take care of Marimo, don't you worry and I'll make sure he stays safe attaining that dream." He smiled, adding, "I love that shitty-Marimo so he's in good hands." With that, he stood and walked to his awaiting lover after bidding farewell to Kunia.

/

"What took you so long, wonderbrow?" Zoro,leaning against the car, said as Sanji approached the car.

"Nothing, just having a little chat with Kunia, that's all." The blonde smirked as he lit his cigarette. Zoro seem even more confused that before but since Sanji was pretty much normal, he didn't think too much about it. And usually his instincts were always right.

Sanji leaned against the car beside the swordsman and finished up his cigarette. "So where to now?" The cook asked as he put his spent cigarette into the case he carried around.

The green haired man took a glance at his watch. "Lunch?"

The cook shrugged and nodded. "Let's go then."

Zoro held onto Sanji as he was about to move towards the passenger side.

"Oie, Marimo."

The swordsman just brought his lover into a tight hug and nuzzled into his neck. Sanji gave up struggling and patted the green head leaning on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sanji."

Sanji was taken aback, this was the first time Zoro had called him by his name. This must have meant more to Zoro than he would have imagined.

"It's nothing. Now shall we go for lunch then?"

The green haired man nodded and released his hold of the cook but continued to hold onto his hand. Sanji stood stationary for a moment before stepping away. Just as he was walking away, Zoro pulled him back in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

The cook smiled and kissed his lover back on the forehead. "And I love you too, shitty-Marimo."

/

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I know this isn't that fabulous but I needed to write something. Please continue to leave me reviews. Thank you!<p> 


	21. Them

With the most jittery part of the trip done, Sanji managed to enjoy the rest of the trip to Zoro's hometown. They spent most of their days in town, wandering about, visiting some of Zoro's friends and his childhood places, making new memories there. They visited Zoro's teacher and dojo, they even had time to spar there. Nights were spent having dinner with okasan and ending with a walk by the beach. Sanji enjoyed the beach a lot. Every night after dinner, they would stroll down the same route down to the beach, making the usual bickering they did. But once they got to the beach, both silently removed their shoes and enjoyed their own private little beach. All in all the trip was a good one. They even managed to take plenty of photos to add to their collection.

Now as they stood at the front door, bags packed and ready to get back home. Okasan was not even shedding a tear, nor was she fussing about Zoro like all the other times he's came home. She just stood there, smiling at them, making them promise to call or visit soon. Sanji thanked her for her hospitality and gave her a gift wrapped with brown paper.

"This is something for you." He said smiling as he passed on the gift to her.

"Silly boy, I don't need any gifts." She said wanting to push the gift back into the cook's hands.

He shook his head and placed the gift firmly in her hands, before kissing her on the cheeks. "Good bye. Visit us soon, alright?"

"Oi, cook! Come on! Or we're going to miss the plane. Bye okasan!"

"Tsk. Shut it, shitty swordsman. Come and say a proper good bye to okasan."

"Don't you go ordering me about, ero-cook." He mumbled but still walked towards his okasan, kissed her on the cheeks before biding her farewell.

"See you boys. Have a safe flight. Oh, and Sanji dear, let me know if that nincompoop son of mine bullies you alright?" She winked at the blonde which made he laugh.

"Sure. I will. See you!" And with that, the lovers boarded the cab and headed to the airport.

/

She walked back into the now empty house, feeling a little sad and lonely, the gift still in her hands. Zoro's okasan took a seat in her favourite armchair, and slowly peel the brown paper off. She laughed uncontrollably at the gift. It was a photo of the three of them, Zoro, Sanji and her all squashed together framed with a pale blue frame. They were all at the beach, enjoying a picnic. It was Sanji's idea to take a photo together. But without a fourth person to help them, they had to all squeeze in for a photo. It took several tries to get it right. Her laughter finally calmed down and she stood to place the framed photo on the piano right next to her old favourite photo. Now she has a new favourite photo. One of her and her two sons.

She felt a little better and went about busying herself with the laundry.

/

"Do you think okasan will like the gift?"

"She will." The swordsman answered back nonchalantly, eyes looking out for their bags on the belt.

"I hope so." The blonde sighed, worried.

"You worry about the smallest thing, ero-cook." He picked up the last of their bags, slinging it over his shoulder. How did they go with two bags and come back with four was beyond him. Okasan made them bring loads of stuff back, the cook borrowed some of her recipes and he bought almost all the available snacks back as well. He groaned as he carried the bags out, walking out to catch a taxi with his lover.

"Tch. Not like your tiny moss brain can comprehend anything." He lit a cigarette the minute they stepped out. Like their last trip, they kept their return dates a secret and this time Zoro even took an extra day off just in case the same thing happened. That last welcome home party nearly wrecked their house. The cook was pissed for almost a whole month at Ace and Marco when he walked in on them in the bathroom. It was something the blonde chef wished he didn't need to see and wanted to forget. He kicked Ace especially hard when Ace mentioned that he and Zoro kinda also got it on in the showers as well. Zoro watched and groaned at the older Portgas brother's choice of words. The Portgas brothers know no fear.

Zoro tried to hail for a taxi while Sanji smoked. The blonde chef, puffing hard on the cigarette clamped between his lips.

"Don't worry cook, okasan would love it." The swordsman said, as he managed to grabbed the attention of one taxi.

Sighing, "I hope so." Sanji stubbed his cigarette out with the sole of his shoe and threw the spent cigarette into the bin as the taxi stopped in front of them. He was ready to head home and take a nice long bath.

/

The lovers threw their bags in the bedroom and dropped down to the comfortable softness of a big bed.

"Ah. I miss home." Sanji said, nuzzling his pillow.

"Melodramatic cook. We weren't gone that long." Zoro laid spread out on the bed, arm reaching to pull his lover closer, wanting his warmth and that musky smell of cigarettes. Just as they were getting comfortable on the bed and falling asleep, the song "Relight my fire" started playing.

"Ugh. Damn that fire fist! Told him to not set my ringing tone to that." Zoro groaned while his lover smirked at the choice of song. The green haired man decided to ignore the ringing but apparently the caller wasn't giving up. Because immediately after the first ringing died, another ring started.

"Ugh." He picked up the offending phone call. "I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU." He dragged each word out to his threat, malice and the possibility of violence laced in his voice but he was met with a loud laughter. His threat ignored.

"Zoro! Are you back? WE MISS YOU AND SANJI! When can you guys come visit?" The questions just kept coming from Ace. Zoro soon grew tired of his over excited voice, and ended the call, turning his cellphone off before leaving back on the bedside table.

"What did he want?"

"Don't care. Don't bother." Zoro brought his lover closer, nuzzling into his blonde hair.

"Tch." Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's.

"Oi, cook. Your phone?" It sounds more like a command than a question. Understanding his lover, he reached for his own cellphone, turning it off as well, before his eyes closed, his mind already shutting off. His lover already snoring behind him.

/

"Ah. Still not getting through." Ace stared at his cellphone, willing it to gain magic powers. "Sorry, Lu. The lover boys aren't available."

"But I miss Sanji!" The younger boy whined.

"You just miss his food." Ace ruffled his brother's hair.

"He makes the best food, Ace." His mouth drooling from the thought of food.

Ace rolling his eyes at his brother. "Am I not feeding you enough?"

"But Ace..." Whining as he dropped his head to the table. "Food..." His eyes sad and disappointed.

"Good morning, yoi!" Marco stepped out of the bedroom, his hair messy and he was half dressed. Seems like being with Ace was rubbing off on him, he was starting to walk around half naked as well. His tattooed chest for all to see. "What's chibi whining about, yoi?"

Ace ignored his brother and turned to Marco, kissing him on the cheek., his lips curved into a smile, "Morning."

Marco smiled and ruffled Ace's black shaggy hair. "I heard something about food. Sanji's?"

"Oi! You two! Unappreciative fools!" He smacked his lover's butt and feigned annoyance.

Marco chuckled before landing a kiss on Ace's freckled cheek. "Just kidding."

/

Sanji woke up still nestled in Zoro's tanned arms. Zoro was still sleeping, his soft snores and breathing, playing with Sanji's blonde hair. Sanji slowly turned, making sure to not wake his tanned lover up, to face Zoro. He stared silently at his sleeping lover. His face in a relaxed form, his features soft. His sharp jawline free of any stubble. He reached his face to caress the usual grumpy face, now relaxed and free of any emotion.

He wondered how would it be to raise children with Zoro. The marimo would definitely make sure he or she was a master of swordplay. Somehow he sees the swordsman as the over protective father if they had a daugther. He was going to be the stern and firm father figure. Sanji chuckled at the thoughts but it was kind of a sad laugh. They would never be able to have their children. He sighed and inched forward to kiss his lover on the lips but was shocked when the swordsman returned it.

"Oi, marimo! You're awake." The cook asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Che. With you moving about like that, how can I still stay asleep." Zoro said, eyes still closed.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked, eyeing his lover suspiciously. Zoro grunted and pressed his lower half against Sanji, to answer his question. The blonde chef felt the unmistaken bulge pressed hard against his legs and grinned.

"Now who's the pervert?" Sanji rubbed his thigh against Zoro's hardened member through his shorts, teasing him.

"Shut up!" The green haired man, groaned, frustrated by the clothes being in the way, aroused even more as his leaned lover teased him with his incredibly strong legs. Legs that seem to go on forever. Legs he loved spread opened, below him, or bent at ridiculous angles. Legs that belonged to a man he loved. As Sanji continued to rub against him, he moved in synced with the blonde's movments, bucking his hips to meet Sanji's leg. He let out a moan, his hands slipping under the cook's shirt, pulling up to expose a toned flat stomach.

Sanji felt himself hardening as he rubbed against his lover, his lover's hands on him, touching him, setting his skin on fire. Everywhere Zoro touched tingled, sending shivers down his spine. He wanted more, wanted those big hands touching him everywhere, touching him where he was sensitive. His own hands grabbing onto the swordsman's hips, holding onto the belt loops of his jeans. Holding on tight, leveraging himself, giving him a better angle to tease his green haired lover. His hands moved towards the bulge, pressing Zoro through his jeans, earning him a throaty moan.

"Fuck, cook. Stop. Fucking. Teasing. Me." His words came out muffled and short. His breath choppy.

"Make me then." The blonde chef teased. His lips a breath's away from Zoro's that the swordsman could Sanji's cigarettes as he spoke. Sanji brought his hands up towards Zoro's belt and fumbled with it for a moment before it came undone and was pulled away within seconds. He slipped the belt out from the loops, curling it around his hands. He smirked, looking at his lover with lust filled eyes.

"Be good, marimo. Or I'lll have to use this." He lifted his hand wrapped by the belt to show Zoro what he meant. The swordsman just scoffed.

"You wish, wonderbrow." But his face betrayed him as Sanji started to unbutton his jeans and unzipping him slowly. His boxers and tent exposing inch by inch. Sanji wanted to tease the swordsman till he was begging. His grin grew wider when he saw Zoro's face flushed as he palmed his throbbing member through the thin fabric of his boxers. The blonde looked down and saw that Zoro was wearing that pair of boxers he had bought the swordsman for his birthday as a joke, in return for that silly apron he got. It was a pair of black boxers with round green fluff balls decorated around. He started to chuckle.

"I never thought you would wear these."

"Shut up!" Zoro wanted to bring the conversation away from his choice of underwear. Away to something more important. Namely his desire to fill the cook, panting, moaning and making love to his irritating blonde cook.

"Told you to be a good boy, mosshead." Sanji said as he removed his hand from Zoro, shifting so that he was leaning over a tanned body. Tilting his head, he kissed Zoro hard on the lips, tasting the swordsman's flavour of sake and mint. His tongue traced across the parting lips, slowly trailing from right to left before slipping in. Immediately his tongue was met with Zoro's, doing a dance, a fight, to conquer each others' mouths. The kiss was a mash of lips and tongues, both men trying to dominate and yet wanted to be dominated.

The blonde cook started to rub his legs between Zoro again. Using his powerful legs, he slowly pulled the pair of jeans down, till it reached the swordsman's ankles, leaving them there.

Zoro moaned into the kiss, wanting more. More of this. More of his blonde lover. His mind preoccupied with the kiss the cook was feeding him and the arousal between his legs. He didn't notice when Sanji brought both his hands together and wrapped his belt around both, keeping them in strapped together. He kissed back harder, when he wanted to move his hands to pull his lover closer, he wasn't able to. Pulling away from the kiss he looked to a smirking blonde and his hands.

"What the fuck, cook?"

"Told you to be good." The blonde was enjoying this a little too much. He continued smirking as he turned both Zoro and himself so that he was straddling the swordsman. The green haired man tried to force his way out from the belt and his lover's strong hold on him. He knew it was a lost cause, because Sanji had better lower body strength and the belt was a present from the cook. If he did force his way out, damaging the belt, he knew he will see no end to hell, so he just left his hands as they were.

Now that the cook had an advantage, he sat straddling his lover, still fully clothed, looking at his prey. His almost naked, panting, flushed face, needy prey. His lover. His marimo. He took a moment taking in the sight, smiling as he did. "So glad you're mine." He whispered. "All mine." The blonde started to undress, his shirt buttons coming undone, slowly, one at a time. Too slow, Zoro thought.

_Too fucking slow._

He wanted the blonde naked, pressed against him, preferably moaning and under him. And he wanted him now. He followed the lean fingers down the row of buttons, to the pale skin of the exposed shoulders as Sanji slipped his shirt off. His eyes wander to the cook's chest, creamy and delicious. He eyed the cook as Sanji's hands roamed his own body.

Zoro was getting impatient and it could been seen on his face as his brow burrowed and he lips curved up in annoyance. He bucked his hips up, urging Sanji to stop staring, and do something. The blonde cook chuckled at his impatience and placed his hands on either sides of the green haired man's hips, keeping him in place, holding him down.

Shaking his head, "I said be good." Sanji looked at his lover through his curtain of blonde hair, smirking. He started to unbuckle his own belt, slowly undoing his pants. Zoro watched with lust filled eyes, watching those lean fingers pushing the black pants down. The cook was as aroused as he was, it was evident by the tent in his boxers. He continued to watch as his blonde lover, hovered over his own erection and touched himself, his breath choppy. The swordsman watch and gulped, wishing those fingers were touching, wrapped around him. Sanji lifted his legs one at a time, removing his pants and boxers. He started to rock his hips against Zoro's. His erection rubbing against thin fabric of Zoro's fluff ball boxers. He watched as Zoro's face, turned from a annoyed one into a one filled with pleasure. Slowly rocking, teasing the swordsman again, brushing lightly. His fingers roaming down the chiseled chest and abs, pulling at the elastic band of the boxers. Slipping one by one in, he slid the last piece of clothing on the swordsman down toned tanned thighs.

Both men were naked now. Both panting, needing oxygen. Both faces burrowed in concentration. Both hot and sweaty from the teasing. Sanji wrapped his fingers around Zoro's already leaking member. His thumb circling around the tip, spreading precum around, slicking it wet. Zoro jerked to his touch, bucking his hips forward, to meet Sanji's warm hands. He wanted so much to rip that damn belt off but stayed bonded, enjoying the touch of the cook. Closing his eyes, Sanji wrapped both their erections in his hand, stroking both, pumping them slowly at first, increasing his speed as both men started to grunt and moan.

Zoro knew he couldn't last any longer, if the cook continued in this fashion. He moaned, embarrassed by the sounds he was making but didn't care. The cook was equally noisy and it sounded like music to his ears. He opened his closed eyes and watched his lover stroke them both, bringing them closer and closer to that point. That point where both men would call out, singing their lover's name. His half lidded eyes, watched as the cook moaned, as his fingers trailed down his chest. His lips parted, making such music, it sounded like pure ecstasy. The way the cook's lean fingers wrapped around them both. His other hand playfully tugging his perked nipples. It was all too much for Zoro to take, so he closed his eyes, trying to make this moment last longer.

"Ah. Zoro..."

But when he heard Sanji whisper out his name, his mind started to be filled with images of the cook. His blonde hair. His smile. His long lean legs. His kissable lips. His toned body. His fingers. Everything about the cook. He, too, called out as he spilled over Sanji's hands and his stomach.

"San-Sanji..."

/

Both men exhausted and sated. Sanji limped over Zoro's body, catching his breath.

"You think you could remove this, wonderbrow?" Zoro finally asked, after he came down from his high.

Sanji just smirked and fell straight back to sleep, ignoring his lover's protest. His mind filled with thoughts about the man he loved.

_I love you._

"Che. Ero-cook." He let his hands be and placed a kissed on Sanji's forehead, soon falling back to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Not exactly much happening here, just them and smut. XD Anyway this is building up to the next few chapters (which i hopefully i won't be take as long to write).

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! D: Scold me if it makes you happier but I was really stuck on the planning and writing. SORRY!**

Nuca: I know! & I'm sorry! Words can't describe how sorry I am! Promise no such updates anymore! *cross my heart.


	22. Exactly a year after that night

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES AGAIN! I hope this fluffiness is good enough to fill you for now! :D

* * *

><p>Zoro was pacing the floor nervous, his friends all giving him assuring looks and hugs as the night went by. They were all gathered at Sanji's restaurant to celebrate Nami's birthday. The restaurant was closed for the private party just like when they celebrated Zoro's birthday. It was Zoro's idea to have it at the restaurant but Nami was the one to propose to Sanji the idea. Zoro didn't want Sanji to suspect anything and he knew his lover would guessed something suspicious if he offered to even celebrate Nami's birthday. Zoro had to ask Nami for the favour and now he owed her a lot more than he could imagine. Sanji, like how he behaves around Nami, accepted her proposal to use the restaurant for the mini celebration in a heartbeat. So now the group of friends were sitting, chatting while they waited. Now, Sanji was back in the kitchen working on the last dish for the night. He wanted to make it perfect for his goddess.<p>

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy came in, as expected, bursting through the double swing doors. Ace and Marco following closely behind.

"Lu! I'm almost done! Get out!" Sanji cursed and warned. Luffy not heeding, instead he took a seat by the counter where Sanji was working.

"Ace, bring your borther out!" Sanji turned hoping to find the freckled man but couldn't. Groaning, he placed the finishing touch to Nami's plate, spelling 'Happy Birthday' with chocolate on her dessert.

"Ugh! Ace! You better not be doing something in here with Marco!" He shouted, pushing the silver cart out, Luffy in tow.

Zoro was sandwiched between Nami and Robin at this moment. Both women giving him warm smiles. It was weird. Sure, they worked together and even shared an apartment together before. But this was just too weird for him to comprehend.

"Girls, please stop staring at me like that. I don't want the shit cook to find out." Zoro muttered under his breath, afraid Sanji would suddenly appear from behind.

"But swordsman-san, this is important. You've got to listen."

"Zoro, you know you aren't the best when it comes to expressing yourself."

"Tch. That's none of your business." He knew that. He was a man of action instead of words. But tonight was different. He needed to express himself, according to the girls. He needed to talk. And talking was something he always failed at, regardless of whom he was talking to. Although he was glad that Sanji did understand him when it came to certain things. But this time it would be different. Roronoa Zoro was going to be the smooth talker. He practiced and practiced.

"Listen here, Zoro. Whether you like it or not, we're going to say it. Sanji is going to need you to be honest and talk from your heart." Nami said, placing her hand over his chest.

"Tch. I know, sea-..." Nami elbowed him. "Nami. I know." Zoro took several deep breaths and watched his lover walked out of the kitchen, Luffy following closely behind. Sanji at this moment was trying to stop Luffy from salivating over all the food while the younger man was ignoring him and trying to reach over the blonde's shoulder to steal some. He could hear the frustrated shouts of his blonde chef as Sanji gave Luffy kick after kick, shove after shove.

"Good luck." Both ladies stood and gave him a peck on each of his cheeks before leaving for their own companions and seats.

"Luffy! Stop pestering Sanji." Nami pulled her monkey boyfriend into his seat, despite his pouting and whining.

"But Nami..."

"Sit." She shot him a warning look. "Tonight's important, have you forgotten?" She pointed at the nervous wreck sitting alone waiting for Sanji.

"Ohhh..." Luffy covered his mouth and laughed. "Shishishishi. I remember." He was grinning and behaving in his seat when Sanji came by with desserts.

"For my lovely birthday flower." Sanji placed the plate down gently in front of Nami. "Happy birthday my dearest Nami-swan."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. Dinner was delicious as usual."

"Sanjiiii... Where's mine?" Nami knew asking Luffy to stay still was too good to be true. Groaning, she face palmed herself, taking mental note to hit Luffy real good later.

"There, Lu. Stop disturbing my time with Nami-swan." He picked up her soft hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Sanji-kun, as much as I love your flattery and your attention, I wouldn't like to be slashed into a million pieces." Nami chuckled watching Zoro's glare, knowing it was from nervousness.

"Ah. That brute wouldn't dare do that, Nami-swan. I'll protect you, dear, delicate flower."

Nami chuckled and pulled her hand away. "Thank you once again, Sanji-kun." She pushed him back towards the ever frowning Zoro.

/

"Getting lonely, marimo?" Sanji slipped into his seat, finally done for that night's preparations.

"Tch. Not really. I wasn't missing your prissy ass, if that's what you're asking."

"Continue on with that, and you're not getting any prissy ass any time soon." Sanji teased, digging into his own plate of crème brûlée. Humming when the sweetness of the dessert hit his tongue but his enjoyment was cut short when Ace came back out from the kitchen smirking, Marco's arm around his waist.

_Shit._

He had forgotten that he left that two alone in the kitchen. "Ace! I expect to find a spotless, innocent kitchen when I go back in there." He was answered with loud laughter from both Ace and his own blonde lover.

"Damn it, Ace! I mean it!" Sanji gritted his teeth, ready to pounce on the lovers but was pulled back by a strong arm.

"I need to talk to you cook. Follow me." Any arguments Sanji had was shut away but the sudden tug on his arm as Zoro pulled him to the back of the restaurant, towards the kitchen.

"Marimo, where are you taking me?" The blonde knew his lover had a really bad sense of directions but to get lost in his restaurant was impossible. Was it?

"Just follow me." The green haired swordsman pulled him towards the back of the kitchen and up the narrow flight of stairs. The stairway was tucked at the back of the kitchen and led up to a balcony over looking the street in front of the restaurant. Sometimes Sanji would enjoy a glass of wine up here after a work day. Zoro would join him at times too. Sanji's curiosity getting the better of him, so he kept quiet and followed his tanned lover up.

As they neared the end of the stairs, he saw at the corner of the balcony and small table was set up with glass and a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine inside. "Zoro, you wanna tell me what's all these?" Sanji pointed towards the table, his curly eyebrow raised.

Zoro pulled him closer towards the ledge, not saying anything. "Stop making me guess, you baka-marimo." Sanji pulled Zoro closer by his collar. Sanji, in fact, had a faint clue as to what was going on, but didn't want to jump to conclusions before he found out what was going on. "Zoro." His voice sounding strained.

The green haired man held his finger to Sanji's lips, hushing him. "Just listen, alright?" Zoro held onto Sanji's hands, standing in front of him.

"A year ago, on this date, I met a man I never thought I would fall in love with. Never would I have thought that we would end up as lovers. You the suave cook. Handsome, young, blonde cook. You stepped in and I couldn't take my eyes off you. And you noticed. I was so disappointed when you started your flirting with the girls. You can't even imagine. When you walked over, after I've tried to drown myself, inviting me over. I almost choked on my drink, jumping to the invitation. It was the best decision I've made thus far. You, Sanji, was my best decision. Don't even mention the number of times I had to thank Nami for us meeting." Zoro smirked, remembering that first night, again.

"Cook. This past year has been eventful. Whether it was up or down, I appreciate the moments and memories we created together. We've had our arguments, our fights, though I know you love the physical contact, our disagreements. We've had our good times as well. The kisses. The hugs. The lovemaking. The trip back home." Zoro brought Sanji's hand up and kissed his knuckles.

"Thank you, shitty cook. And I love you." He took another deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Sanji. I love you even more than life itself. I'm so glad I went with Nami to the god damn club and met you on this exact day a year ago. So freaking glad." Zoro reached his hand into his pants pocket and brought out a small box. "I know this is unconventional and sudden." He opened up the box and held it in the palm of his hand. "So will you, Sanji Blackleg, be my husband? My lawfully wedded husband?" Zoro took a deep breath, swallowing his saliva, awaiting an answer from his blonde cook.

Sanji listened, gasping while Zoro spoke. His tears started falling as Zoro continued on. Tiny streams of tears rolling down the side of his face.

"Marimo. Zoro." The blonde cried, nodding his head. "Like I would find another baka marimo like you." Zoro smiled, slipping the slim gold band onto Sanji's finger. The green haired man pulled his lover into a tight embrace, leaving kisses over his pale skin.

"I love you."

"So this is what Ace was up to?"

Zoro shrugged, smirking. He held his hand up showing Sanji the gold band that was already on his finger.

"Since when…?"

The green haired swordsman ignored his question and hugged Sanji tighter. Sanji slipped the ring off his finger reading the tiny words engraved on the inner side.

"My Wonderbrow." The blonde cook chuckling at the words and slipped his back on. "So what does yours read, marimo?"

"For me to know and for you to find out." Zoro tucked his hands into Sanji's back pockets. "I love you, wonderbrow."


End file.
